


Becoming A Cullen Baby

by BlueBearFlower



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Brainwashing, Breastfeeding, Collars, Dark, Diapers, Enemas, Forced Infantilism, Gags, Gen, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Medical Procedures, Needles, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Read at Your Own Risk, Restraints, Spanking, Suppository, comunity, forced age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBearFlower/pseuds/BlueBearFlower
Summary: Warning: So this is a pretty dark story, read the tags, if it's not your thing, then just scroll past this.Due to her fathers old gambling debt, Bella is taken by strangers to a small comunities, for vampires who wish to be parents. Will Bella be able to escape, or will she succumb to her new life.This is a Carlisle/Esme/Bella centered story, you have been warned.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Comments: 116
Kudos: 170





	1. A Debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i will once more say, read the tags, and only continue if this is your thing! I know this story isn't for a lot of people, but i know some will enjoy it, which is why i have posted it.  
> And i will like to add this is fiction, in no way do i condone this in real life. Everybody has the right to be free, and nothing like this should happen to anyone!

It all started on that fateful day Bella walked home from high school. It was just another day in rainy Forks, and water was falling heavily on Bella, as she picked her pace up to reach home before she got completely soaked. As any resident in Forks she owned a good coat, which protested her most of the time, but she felt how her jeans began to cling to her skin. 

Thankfully she didn’t live far from there, and Bella would have taken her truck this morning if it hadn’t broken down. Charlie had already gone to work that day, and so she hadn’t been able to ask for a ride, but to her it didn't matter. 

She had been living with her father now for two years, since her mother remarried, and Bella realized she was in the way of her mothers happiness. So she had moved to Forks, to be closer to Charlie once more, knowing she wouldn’t see him much when she moved to study in Alaska at college. Truly it wouldn’t be long before graduation, and at the age of eighteen Bella was ready to conquer the world. 

But none of that was going to happen, as Bella reached her house, and to her surprise she discovered a rather large Mercedes was parked in front of her fathers small house. It was black, and looked far too expensive to belong to this town, not that Bella had seen it before. It confused her slightly, but it could be here to visit any of the neighbors, and so Bella didn’t think much of it. 

Instead she walked up to the front door, and hurried inside before the rain got her completely wet. She removed her coat and backpack, and was just about to yell hello to Charlie, when she heard a strange yet very soothing and masuline voice say. 

“This was the agreement, I lend you those money years ago, and now we are here to get our end of the bargina,” the velvet smooth voice said, and although the voice was so beautiful and soothing, it made chills run through Bella’s body, as she realized something was wrong. 

Charlie was in every way an honest decent man, he was a cop for fuck sake, and never had he done anything wrong in his life. Bella truly hoped it wasn’t him the stranger was speaking to, but soon she heard her father saying. 

“Please Mr. Cullen, anything else than that!” she heard her father beg, clearly pleading with this man as he sounded desperate, and Bella slowly began to walk toward the living room, both terrified and scared. Had her father gotten into the wrong company, the mob perhaps? 

“You don’t have anything else we want,” a third voice suddenly said, a female Bella realized, whose voices reminded Bella of mother nature herself, her voice so clean and light it carried her towards heaven. Yet her words were harsh, and made Bella’s heartbeat pick up in speed. 

“Please anything,” she heard her father argue with them, just as Bella got around the corner, and everyone looked up at her. 

They were sitting at the dinner table, her father on one side, and to be honest he looked like hell, or at least Bella thought so. His hair was a complete mess, and he almost looked as though he had been drinking, although Bella’s father never drank. His hands seemed to be shaking, and his eyes were red, as though he had cried. 

And on the other side of the table a couple sat, or at least Bella had to guess they were a couple. None of them could be much older than her, perhaps in their late twenties, and they were probably the most beautiful people Bella had ever seen. Both with marble white skin, which was perfect in every way and looked hard as stone. Just like they had the same kind of golden eyes, although their psychic was slightly different. The man seemed to be of average height, with broad shoulders and a lean waist, while the female was slightly more curved but not as tall as her husband. Her hair reminded Bella of carmel, as it curled down her back, while her husband was blonde, like a field at summertime. 

Both of them wore extremely expensive clothing as well, as the female was dressed in a tight deep purple dress, made out of what appeared to be silk, while the male was wearing a blue suit. Both of them however smiled as she stepped into the room, while her father looked depressed, if not horrified. 

“Charlie, why don’t you introduce us,” the man suggested, as no one seemed to be saying anything. The couple still smiled at Bella, who looked nervously at them, while she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. 

Charlie however seemed to be quiet, as he stared at Bella with such guilty eyes, and Bella looked worried at him. 

“Charlie who are they?” she asked, and moved nervously on her feet. They didn’t look like someone who belonged to the mafia, but at the same time something was surely wrong with them. 

“Well ummm… Bells this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen,” Charlie finally said, while he pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated. 

“We have been so excited to meet you,” the female, Esme, Bella recalled, told her with a smile, as she grabbed her husband's hand, almost as though she was happy. 

“And what’s your business with Charlie?” Bella asked rather worriedly, and although she knew it was slightly rude she couldn't help herself, as she could see something was wrong. Her father looked almost crushed. 

“Well darling, you father lent an awful lot of money from us a few years ago, and we are here to collect the debt,” the male, Carlisle told her calmly, although his eyes never left her, as though he was scared Bella would try to bolt from them. 

“What, dad!” Bella said surprised, as she stared at her dad, who at this point looked down at his hands, clearly ashamed at what had happened. “What did you need money for?” she asked surprised, as she couldn’t fathom why her father would do something like that. 

“I had a huge gambling bet…” her father sighed, and never looked at his daughter, while Bella stared at him in disbelief. 

“You could have gotten a loan at a bank instead!” she chided him, as she was pretty sure these two weren’t from the bank. She wasn’t exactly sure where they were from, as they didn’t look like the mob, but they sure as hell weren’t normal either. 

“It’s not that simple…” Charlie told her, as he looked up at her, tears in his eyes. 

“Well do you have the money to pay the debt?” Bella asked, slightly worried, as her heart began to beat faster. She had some money stored away herself, but she was supposed to use those on college, as that was a rather expensive thing, but she would help Charlie out if she could. That was far more important than any education. 

“It isn’t really a question about money Bella,” Carlisle interrupted, as it became clear Charlie couldn't answer that question. The couple had allowed those two to talk, but they didn’t have all day, and had a long drive ahead of them. “Charlie’s debt is you i am afraid,” he told her, as he flashed her a charming smile, and Bella’s heart seemed to stop for a second. 

She stared at her father in disbelief, suddenly unable to move, as she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Charlie had offered her as payment? And for what? Was she going to be a prostitute? Or sell drugs on the streets? Was she going to be shipped off to somewhere else? 

But a few years ago Charlie had been desperate, he had managed to create a rather large gambling debt, and he was owing money to some bad people. Most friends and the bank had refused to lend him any money, until Mr. Cullen had stepped forward and offered to pay the whole debt, but he wanted something rather odd in return. Bella. He didn’t want her before the age of eighteen, but he wanted her, and Charlie had at first said no. Bella didn’t even live with him at the time, and although Carlisle Cullen had promised she would have a happy life, wherever he was taking her, Charlie couldn't make himself do it. But at last he had been left with no choice, as he had no means to pay the debt, and was about to pay with his own life. He had always figured he would get Bella out of it somehow, and after the debt had been paid he hadn’t heard from Carlisle. He had almost assumed they had forgotten about the deal, until today. 

And Charlie had run out of time, now ashamed and mortified of his own actions. It was too late to act now, as Charlie long ago had learned these people were different, and there was no way Charlie would be able to get his daughter away from them. 

“You did what?” Bella repeated, as she stared at her father, who no longer had the guts to look at her. “WHAT DID YOU DO!” Bella then yelled, as she realized he wasn’t even going to look at her. “ANSWER ME!” 

She felt how tears began to run down her own face, while she was shaking, starring at her stupid father, who couldn’t even look at her. 

“Charlie, I am afraid we are running out of time, if there is something you want to say, say it now,” Esme advised him, her voice kind, as she stared at Bella as though she felt pity towards her. 

“I am sorry!” Charlie cried, as his whole body began to shake as he tried to hide his face in his hands. Bella was nailed to the spot, unable to move as she stared at her father, not sure whenever she even believed him. Who would sell their daughter?

“It’s time to say goodbye now,” Carlisle said to both of them, as it became clear Charlie didn’t have much to say, and he began to sob even louder. 

“I am not going anywhere with you!” Bella began to protest, as she realized these people were going to take her with them, as she took a step back into the hallway. She however didn't even manage to put her foot down, before someone was beside her in a second, faster than the eye could see, and Esme wrapped her arm around her shoulder. 

“It’s very important you get a chance to say goodbye to your old father,” she told Bella sweetly, although Bella wasn’t sure why she called him her _old father_. But at no point did this woman seem to lose her temper, as she kindly caressed her cheek, thinking it might soothe Bella. 

“No! I am not going anywhere with you… i didn’t sign any contract!” Bella protested, although it didn’t seem as though they took her seriously, as Esme simply held onto her and smiled sweetly. She tried to get out of Esme’s hard grip, but it was impossible to escape, and she could only watch as Carlisle walked over to Charlie, and helped him out his chair. 

“You won’t see Bella again, so say what needs to be said, and go upstairs as agreed.” He told him, almost too kindly, as Charlie stared at him with tears in his eyes, before he slowly nodded… completely defeated. 

Carlisle and Esme couldn’t just leave with Bella as she was, and needed a few minutes to prepare her. Carlisle had of course made sure to confiscate all kind of phones and electronic devices from Charlie, as he would have to wait upstairs while they got done. On top of that Charlie knew it wouldn’t help to scream or try to run off, he knew they would kill him before he even took the first step, and so he had little choice. He was too much of a coward to do the right thing. And only a coward would sell their own child like he had. 

But Charlie turned towards Bella, clearly intending to say something, but as he saw her he simply broke out in tears once more, and tried to hide his face as he walked right past her. Never even once even looking at her. If Bella had known this would be the last time she saw him, she would probably have cried and screamed. 

“Dad, help!” she begged, as she saw him disappear upstairs. Carlisle and Esme seemed to be watching as well, both waiting till he was completely gone, but Bella wasn’t just going to give up. “This isn’t legal!” she tried to protest, as Carlisle walked toward his wife and Bella, both of them trying to remain calm for Belle's sake. “It’s against all human rights… i… i am a free person, it’s my right!” she tried to convince them 

“Shhh,” Carlisle hushed her, as he took her from Esme, and pressed her against his own cold hard body in an embrace, which was just as restricting as Bella’s arms were glued to her sides. Esme on the other hand seemed to be clearing the dining table, before she found a few bags, and began to set some things up. “You don’t have to worry about anything,” he tried to comfort her, as though it should be comforting to Bella. 

“You have no rights to do this!” Bella repeated, trying to protest against what was happening, while she watched as Esme placed a pink plastic sheet on top of the table, filled with drawings of roses… what were they going to need a plastic sheet for?

“We have every right Bella, stop using your pretty little head on such things, nothing good will come out of it,” Carlisle told her sternly, and Bella watched in horror as Esme seemed to grab several cuffs, which she tied to the table legs… were they going to hold her down?

“What… What are you going to do to me?” she asked terrified as she looked at the table, just as Esme came over to her and kissed her forehead with a smile. 

“Shh we just want to change you into some comfy clothing, before getting on the road, it’s a long drive sweetheart,” Esme told her in a sweet light voice, as Carlisle tightened his grip around her, to keep her in place. Bella wanted to get out of his grip, and was planning to fight wildly against them in just a second. 

But before she could do that Carlisle dragged her toward the dining table, which had been covered with the plastic sheet in pink. “Daddy is just going to lift you up now,” he promised, and just a second later Bella fond herself on the dining table, laying flat down with her face staring up at Carlisle and Esme. She was far too confused to even notice he used the word daddy, as she tried to get up once more. 

But before she had a chance to move, something with inhumane speed had grabbed both of her arms, and before she knew it her wrists were strapped to the table, and Bella’s upper body lay spread out, while she was unable to get up. The cuffs wrapped around her wrists were made of pink leather, and Bella’s heart began to beat faster as she realized she couldn't escape. 

“LET ME GO!” Bella screamed loudly, and tried to kick them with her feet, but at the same inhuman speed she felt something wrap itself around her feet, and before she knew it her ankles were tied to the end of the table as well. All while both Carlisle and Esme stood at the end of the table, Carlisle padding her leg as they smiled toward her. She noticed pink cuffs were wrapped around her ankles as well, and she stared at them in shock, as she realized it was these two people who were able to run that fast. 

“You are not getting away from us darling, try to calm down, no one is going to hurt you,” Carlisle told her softly, as he walked up to her head, and tried to caress her cheek. Bella immediately cried out and moved her head, but she couldn't move very far, and he still coed and touched her head despite her efforts. At the same time Esme was removing her socks, while Bella cried out, tired and desperate to get away. 

“I haven’t done anything to you!” she told them, sobbing, as both of her socks had been taken off, and Carlisle went over to the bag, and grabbed another thing Bella couldn’t see. 

“We know sweetheart,” Esme coed, and Carlisle returned with a scissor, much to Bella’s horror. 

“No… no please dont!” she begged, as Esme was the one who went up to her head to comfort her, while Carlisle grabbed the hem at the legs of her pants. 

“Look how wet these are Bella, you could get sick if you don’t get them off,” he chided her, and Bella cried as he began to cut through the fabric, all the way up to her waist. As soon as that was done he grabbed the hem at the other leg, and followed the same procedure, until he reached her waist once more, before he carefully peeled them off her, leaving her legs naked. Bella had thankfully waxed her whole body recently, although she couldn't care less at the moment. 

“STOP IT!” Bella cried, and tried to buckle against the table, although none of it helped, as Carlisle threw her denim pants down on the floor, with no intentions of touching them ever again. 

“Bella you need to stop yelling darling, it’s very unpropper,” Esme coed to her, as she brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. 

But it only made Bella even more scared and angry, and on top of her lungs she screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone might hear it and come to her rescue, but a sound had barely left her mouth, before a cold hand covered her it, muffling her screams. 

“Carlisle i think Bella had a rather rough day, maybe we should give it to her?” Esme suggested, and Bella tried to twist her head away from Esme’ hand, but nothing helped. 

“I think you are right my love,” Carlisle agreed, as he put the scissor down, and began to look through the bag. Bella couldn’t see just what he had found, but in a heartbeat he appeared beside them, and suddenly Esme removed her hand from Bella’s mouth. 

And stupid as Bella was she tried to scream once more, but as soon as she opened her mouth somthing big and rubbery filled her mouth, and her voice was muffled once more. 

“HMM!” she cried, and tried to push it out with her tongue, but Carlisle pressed it inside her, while Esme forced her head upwards, and got a strap around her head, tightly. Bella felt how it tightened around her cheeks, making them bulge on each side of the strap, as Esme buckled it on the back of her head, and made Bella unable to get it out. 

“There's a nice little binkey for you,” Carlisle smiled, and kissed her forehead, as Bella realized it was a pacifier she held inside her mouth. It was a pink pacifier, with pink straps wrapped around her head, stating she was a _messy baby_ on the front. She however quickly realized it muffled her completely as she tried to scream once more, but it sounded more like nonsense, and Carlisle and Esme both coed at her. 

“Someone is already sucking!” Esme said excitedly to her husband, and Bella realized with horror her protests had to look like she was sucking on it. 

“She is just a natural,” Carlisle smiled, and grabbed the scissor once more, while Bella stopped her struggle, afraid he might cut her. This time he grabbed the hem of her white shirt, and cut it all the way up to her throat, opening it so everyone could see her small white bra underneath. He then cut from her throat out to her sleeves, before that was ripped from her as well, left on the floor. Bella blushed and moved uncomfortably as she was left in her panties and bra. 

“You aren’t going to need this anymore,” Carlisle smiled, before the cut the straps of her bra, and unhooked it on her back, before it was thrown on the floor as well along with Bella’s dignity. 

Because both of them cooed as they saw her tiny breasts, far too tiny, if not none existing, and Bella shuttered as she felt Esme’s fingers run over them. 

“Look at those tiny breasts… aren’t you just a perfect one,” she sighed, as Carlisle, much to Bella’s horror leaned forward and kissed her left breast softly. Bella actually gasped, as she hadn’t expected it, before he moved further down and kissed her stomach as well. She felt as he touched her panties with his cold fingers, leaving a final kiss on her stomach, before he grabbed the scissor once more and stood up. 

“Little girls like you don’t need panties,” he told her in a teasing voice, as he cut those off as well, before they were thrown on top of the pile of clothing, and left for Charlie to find. 

Esme stayed by her head, carefully touching her hair, while Carlisle seemed to grab several supplies from the bags they had brought with them. 

I think Alice should cut her hair tomorrow… it isn’t natural for a little girl to have such long hair,” she mused to herself, and Carlisle nooded, as he placed several things between Bella’s legs. 

“Agreed,” he smiled, while Bella tried to wrap her head around why they called her a little girl, but her fears were only confirmed as Carlisle held up a white puffy object, and as he unfold it, Bella realized just what it was. 

A diaper. 

“Hmmm!” she tried to protest, as she twisted and turned, staring in horror at the white offending object. It was decorated with small teddy bears and roses, while a small indicator at the top would tell whenever the diaper was dry or wet. And it looked gigantic. Far too big to be worn by anyone. 

“Your very first diaper, out of many… isn’t it exciting!” Carlisle coed, as he with one hand scooped a hand underneath her back and lifted her, while the other hand placed the diaper underneath her bum, ignoring all her muffled pleas and struggling. To Bella’s horror Esme seemed to be filming the whole event with her phone, as though it was something they would like to look back at and remember with joy.

“Look how happy she is,” Esme commented, although it was far from true, as Bella cried. To be honest the diaper was a weird sensation, as she felt the soft feeling against her bottom, all while white powder began to rain down on her poor kitten and bum in a generous amount. 

“Almost done princess,” Carlisle promised her, as he grabbed the front of the diaper, and brought it up, so it rested halfway up on her stomach. Bella could only watch in horror as he secured it, closing it with all the six small strips of tape, three on each side, while the diaper forced Bella to spread her legs, and to be honest she wasn’t sure she would be able to walk properly. Perhaps waddle. But that was only if she was lucky. She sure as hell wasn’t going to be able to run anywhere in it, not that it mattered, as these people seemed to be far faster than what should be possible. 

“And look at these cute little plastic panties, so my little girl wont have a leak!” Esme told her with excitement, as she held up a pair of white snap on plastic panties, with a thin layer of white ruffles made of cotton on the outside. She had finally put her phone away, at least for now. And while Esme opened up the six white buttons, Carlisle lifted her bum once more, and the plastic panties were slid down under her diaper, before she was lowered once more. 

“You are doing so well,” Carlisle praised her, as he closed the plastic panties up, snapping one button at the time, as the plastic panties sat tightly around her diaper, and the ruffles made her seem even girlier. 

And while Carlisle did that, Esme got a pair of gloves out of the bag for Bella, which Bella stared at with horror, as it became clear just what their purpose was.Because these mittens were clearly designed so Bella wouldn’t be able to grab or remove anything. They were made out of a sturdy white material, which was stiff, and they would look like a bulb on her hands, while they were tied around her wrist, just underneath the cuffs, making it impossible for her to get out of them. On the outside they had been layered with a fine layer of knitted cotton, to make it seem far more pretty than it was, and Bella began to cry in earnest as Esme grabbed her right hand, and forced the glove upon her. 

“I know these pretty little gloves aren’t that much fun,” Esme coed, and kissed her forehead, before she walked over to the other side of the table, and did the same thing to her other hand, tying small bows at her wrist to make it look cute. “But we can’t trust you yet sweetie… shhh,” Esme coed, while Bella cried in defeat, as everything was taken away from her. 

“Soon you will be able to use your hands again, if you are a good girl,” Carlisle promised her, just as he grabbed her left foot, and finally took the cuff off.

And Bella took her chance, and wanted to kick him right in the crotch, although it wasn’t going to help her much. But before she even raised her leg, Carlisle had grabbed it tightly, and began to roll a sock onto her leg, which reached her knee, and made her look like a schoolgirl. 

“If you try to kick, you will be in big trouble little lady!” he warned her sternly, and the glare in his eyes made Bella stop, as she wasn’t sure what this man was capable of. Esme however grabbed the chance, and took her other leg, and released it from it’s cuff, before she rolled a white sock on that leg as well, both ending with small ruffles at the end. 

“And here comes the pretty shoes,” Esme coed, as they both buckled a Mary Jane’s on each foot, made out of pretty pink leather, and impossible for Bella to get off without her fingers. They fit perfectly, but what Bella hadn’t noticed was the fact that the soles weren’t flat like they were supposed to. Instead they were almost round like a ball, meaning Bella wouldn’t be able to hold her balance, at all. 

“Now someone better be a good little girl while daddy takes these off,” Carlisle said to her sternly, as he began to take the cuffs of her wrists. Bella however noticed the use of the word daddy for the first time, and looked confused at him, as she realized that was what he viewed himself as… and as she looked at Esme, she realized she probably wanted to be called mommy. 

But none of it mattered, because as soon as the straps were off, Bella jumped off the table faster than anyone could reach her, only to land straight on her bum, as she tried to take the first step toward the front door. 

“Oh, someone tried to walk!” Esme coed, as she lifted her back up, while Bella tried to hold the tears back, as she realized it would be impossible to run from them like this. There was truly nothing she could do, as she was placed with her bum on the table, while she cried out. 

“Oh that was awi sweetheart… shhh, don’t worry, mommy and daddy is right here,” Carlisle comforted her, while Esme grabbed a white and pink chess patterned dress. It was one of those that was buttoned up on the back, like a turn around shirt, and so she quickly maneuvered Bella’s arms through it, before she began to close it on the back, adding just another prison to Bella’s body as there was no way that would come off. It had a white small collar, and a pink smock on her chest. 

“We better add the cardigan, so she wont get cold,” Carlisle told Esme, who nodded, and went over to find it in the bag, while Carlisle held Bella still, or she would have tried to jump down from the table once more. 

And a pink cardigan was added, with small white buttons, before Carlisle finally grabbed her, and much to Bella’s surprise, hoisted her up on his hip. She was surprised he had the strength to carry her like that, but her crotch was resting against his hip, while one hand was placed on her diaper clad rump, which her dress did nothing to hide. His other hand was underneath her armpit, holding her up, and although Bella tried to get off with her mitten covered hands, nothing worked. He only bounced her a bit laughing, and Bella frustrated realized she couldn’t reach the floor, and due to her diaper her thighs were spread naturally, and it actually looked like she had wrapped her legs around his waist due to that. 

“Smile to mommy!” Esme coed, as she began to take pictures of Carlisle holding his little princess, and Bella stared confused at both of them, with tears in her eyes. 

“Oh don’t cry sweetie… it’s been a long day,” Carlisle coed to her, as he bounced her for a bit. It was strange for Bella to know her father was just upstairs, and he could have saved her, if only he had the balls to do it. “Now i will get her settled in the car,” Carlisle told his wife, before they shared a kiss, and Esme began to pack the bags once more. 

Bella sort of hoped she would be able to scream for help once they reached outside, that people would notice something was wrong. But before Bella could blink with her eyes, they had moved from the hallway, and out into the car, and much to Bella’s horror she realized Carlisle had placed her in a car seat, and oversized car seat, made for little babies. 

“There, we need to make sure someone is safe while we drive the long way home,” Carlisle told her seriously, as he in another heartbeat had strapped her into the seat on the backseat, and Bella stared down at herself in horror. It was a five point harness, where all the straps met on her stomach, before Carlisle added the fifth strap, from underneath her, which pulled her crotch tightly against the seat, as it was clicked into place by the others. “You are doing so well Bella, daddy is so proud,” Carlisle muttered, as he kissed her forehead, before a blanket was placed over her, and the door was closed in a second. 

And just in another heartbeat Carlisle and Esme were seated in the front, both turning around to smile at her, before the engine started, and they slowly began to drive away from her house. With tears in her eyes Bella stared at her house, as they slowly drove away, knowing she wouldn’t see it again anytime soon, and she began to cry in earnest as they left Forks… Bella truly had no idea what was going to happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i owe a huge thank you to anewkindofme, you dared to post your twilight infantislism stories, and has given me the courage to do the same. Thank you!  
> Anyway, write in the comments if there is any kind of scenario you would like to see in the story, and i will maybe include it!


	2. Bathtime

It wasn’t before they had driven for almost four hours Bella truly began to have a problem. They had more than once told her she should take a nap, as they had smiled and cooed at her, but Bella had refused. They had told her how excited they were, and how long they had been waiting for her arrival, not to mention how lovely everything was going to be. They had even explained how they were her new mommy and daddy, and how they would be taking care of her from now on, so Bella wouldn’t have to worry about a single thing, ever. That in itself had made Bella cry, although it had been muffled by the pacifier gag, and Carlisle and Esme only made shushing sounds in response. 

A part of her was trying to ignore the whole thing, especially when they began to sing lullabies to her, hoping it would calm her and make her fall asleep. But Bella had a rather urgent problem, as she really had to pee. 

Her bladder had been full for hours, and it had started to become a struggle for her to keep it in. It was however against her pride to simply let go and pee in a diaper, although she was pretty sure that was what she was supposed to do. Because they never stopped anywhere to get gas, or go to the restroom themselves, and they seemed to be ignoring all of Bella’s complaints. They only claimed she was one little cranky baby, and she should go to sleep. 

But her bladder was starting to get painful after so many hours, and Bella knew she couldn’t hold it in much longer. The car seat straps weren’t helping either, as they seemed to be pressing on her bladder as well, and in a last attempt Bella tried to cry out for them, hoping they would stop the car and let her pee in a bathroom. 

“HMPPP!” she tried, loudly, loud enough for both of them to look at her, slightly concerned, although Carlisle quickly seemed to get what the point was. 

“I think someone has to go wee wee,” he smiled, and shared an excited glance with Esme, who seemed to suddenly get it as well. 

“Oh, of course… just go ahead sweetheart!” she encouraged, while Bella shook her head wildly, making it clear she didn’t want to. 

“KNOO!” she tried to say, while tears streamed down her face, but these two sadists had little mercy for her, as they smiled as though it simply was adorable. 

“Just use your diaper sweetie… that’s why it’s there,” Esme told her, and had no concern, knowing Bella wouldn't be able to control it anyway very soon. “Little girls like you can’t control when they have to go wee wee or make a stinkie for mommy and daddy, that’s why they wear a diaper,” she told her, as though it was logic. 

But Bella still refused, as she shook her head and cried, while her head became slightly red from keeping it all in. She almost felt as though she couldn’t breath, but even she had to give in at last, as she felt how her bladder gave up from the pressure, and warm pee gushed out into her diaper, while Bella leaned back and cried in defeat. 

Bella wasn’t even sure the diaper could contain that much, as it seemed to gush out of her like a river, while yellow stains could be spotted on her diaper, although they couldn't be seen because of the plastic pantiens. 

“What a good little girl!” Esme praised, as a smell of urine filled the air, much to Bella’s displeasure, although Carlisle and Esme didn’t seem to care. And Bella began to cry in earnest, as she was now forced to sit in a piss soaked diaper, which only made Carlisle and Esme coe even more at her. 

“We will be home very soon, and daddy will change you right away,” Carlisle promised her, and true to his word, they arrived at their home soon. 

Bella hated the feel of the cold pee against her skin, but there was little she could do, as they got off the highway, and began to drive into an area filled with forest and wildlife. It was down a very narrow path not many knew, and Bella was surprised when they arrived in front of a very high brick wall, which seemed to surround a rather large area, a whole town actually. 

A guard came out and looked at their car and them, before they were allowed to drive inside, and Bella starred in awe. 

It was a huge society hidden deep inside the forest, and it looked like any other town, although it was far more clean and well built. All houses were made out of red bricks with black roofs, and all of them had giant front gardens and the american flag. As they continued to drive Bella noticed they had a town center, with a town hall, stores and several parks. It was a gigantic place, although most streets seemed to be empty, which was understandable, considering it was about to get dark, and people were probably about to eat. 

It also made Bella realize how hard it would be to escape, as the walls seemed to surround the whole place, although far away, and Bella wouldn’t get far easily. 

There was really nothing she could do as the car was parked outside a big red brick house, with white trims, a porch and a black roof. It had two levels, excluding the attic and basement, and it was just slightly larger than all of the other houses. It had a large front yard as well, and probably a big backyard, which was fenced well, making sure no one could escape. 

“Welcome home, Bells,” Esme cooed, and gave her a smile, before she got out of the car. She seemed to be the one who took the bags, as Carlisle opened her car door, and removed the blanket from Bella. 

“This is going to be your new home, where you live with mommy and daddy,” he told her with a large smile, as he clicked on the large red button, and all of the straps went loose. He once more picked her up, placing her safely on his hips, although there was no need to hurry her inside this time. Everyone knew what was going on. 

“Hmmm!” Bella cried, and tried to make it somewhere clear she didn’t want to be here. 

“Shh… I know it’s been such a long day. We are just going to give you a long nice bath, and then you get fed before it’s bedtime,” Carlisle cooed, as he patted her bum with the hand that was resting there. “But first someone needs a fresh diaper,” he teased her, while Bella was reminded of the cold urine her crotch was surrounded by. 

“Hhmm,” she cried, and just wanted the god damn thing off, as Carlisle carried her through the front door, and began to walk upstairs. Bella was too distressed to notice any of it, as she cried and cried, while Carlisle carried her into a bathroom. 

And it was a rather normal looking bathroom, although it clearly was meant only for children. Bella quickly noticed everything was done in light warm tones like cream colored marble, and pink, and it was indeed a rather girly bathroom. It had sinks with golden features, just like it had a huge white porcelain bathtub. To Bella’s horror there were shelves filled with diapers on one wall, and baskets filled with things she didn’t want to know off, and right in the middle was a huge changing table in white, with a pink soft plastic mat on. It was made for an adult like her, and Bella noticed it had all kinds of restraints, including what looked like stirrups from a doctor office, which made her cry even harder, as Carlisle sat her down upon it, with her legs dangling out over the edge. 

“Someone is really getting cranky,” he hummed, as he got her pink cardigan off, and threw it into a hamper beside the changing table. 

“I think it’s been a really long day,” Esme smiled, as she appeared beside her husband, kissing him, before she went behind Bella, and as Carlisle held her still she unbuttoned her dress. Carlisle then grabbed it from the front, and got it off Bella, leaving her breasts visible once more, while she cried even harder, as tears streamed down her face. 

“There there my little pumpkin, lie down for daddy,” he told her, as he pushed her down gently, so her body was lying on the changing mat. Esme then grabbed her and dragged her toward the other end, so Bella lay perfectly centered, and with Esme holding her shoulders down, Bella couldn’t do much, as Carlisle grabbed a strap and wrapped it over her stomach and arms. 

“KNOOO!” she cried, as she realized she wouldn’t have much to say this time either. 

“Shhh,” Carlisle cooed, as Esme let go of her as she couldn’t get up any longer. “We need to make sure someone doesn't roll off and get hurt,” he told her, and kissed her forehead. 

Esme began to fill the bathtub with water, determined to wash Bella’s old life away, and added all the oils she had brought to make sure she would smell like the little girl she was. 

Bella was so busy watching Esme fill the tub she completely forgot about Carlisle, until he grabbed her leg, each at a time, and placed them in the stirrups, before he strapped her legs tightly in. It left her lower leg and feet dangling, but there was little she could, as the stirrups spread her legs, giving Carlisle a full view of everything he wanted to see. 

“This is so practical,” Carlisle told her with a huge smile, as he began to remove her socks and shoes, kissing each of her toes as they appeared. “One little toe, two little toes,” he sang, while his cold lips touched them, although it only made Bella cry even harder. 

But finally he began to unbutton her plastic panties, which were thrown into the hamper as well, leaving her naked, except for her diaper and mittens, not to mention her gag. 

“Let’s see what little Bella did for her daddy,” he said excitedly as he began to open the tape strips on her diaper, one by one, counting each of them out loud, as though Bella hadn’t heard the numbers before. Then at last he finally opened the front, gasping in fake surprise before he broke out into a smile. “Oh look how good you have been… you are daddy’s natural!” he praised her, as he took his phone out, and snapped a picture of Bella lying on the changing table, soaked by her own pee. 

“HMMM!” Bella cried, humiliated at this point. 

“Oh daddy knows, shh,” Carlisle cooed, as he grabbed the first wipe, and began to clean her, rather thoroughly. “We don’t want Bellisy to have a rash, do we?” he asked her as she began to whimper. He even wrapped a cold wipe around his finger, before he moved it up in between her butt cheeks, all the way up to her rectum. Bella screamed loudly as he did so, but nevertheless he got his finger into her small hole, only to take it out after making sure she was clear up there. “Shh, it’s alright sweetheart, daddy knows what he is doing,” he smiled to her, as he cleaned her folds intimately, smiling all the time. 

After he was done with cleaning her he rolled the diaper up, and threw it out before he returned to Bella. Much to her surprise and annoyance he placed a pair of waterproof bags around her mittens, which he tied tightly to make sure no water would get in, and therefore Bella couldn’t do much if she ever got out of these restraints. 

Esme then came over, as the bathtub was filled, and held Bella’s head, as Carlisle managed to clip another pair of straps around Bella’s pacifier gag, which would leave her hair free. The ones she wore before were clipped off, and new ones replaced them, which on each side ended in a loop that was wrapped around Bella’s ear, meaning she wouldn’t be able to get the gag out either. 

“Oh daddy knows how much you love your new binkey,” Carlisle smiled, as he finally got her legs out of the stirrups, leaving her legs on the table, before he made a quick process of taking the strap on her stomach off. Bella once more tried to bolt, as she wore no shoes at this point, but Carlisle already had her bridal style in his arms before she could think of anything, and the next second she found herself inside the bathtub.

“Knooo!” she cried, and tried to splash her hands in the water, but nothing helped. 

The bathtub wasn’t even full, and her whole chest was visible as well as her stomach, but there was little she could do about any of it, as Esme grabbed a sweet smelling pink shampoo, and began to wash her hair. Bella had to admit she was ever so gentle, washing her scalp carefully, while she made sure no soap touched her eyes.

“Mommy is going to take you to aunt Alice tomorrow, she will give you a very cute haircut,” Esme promised, as though Bella should be relieved. 

“So you can look like the pretty little girl you are” Carlisle teased her, as he grabbed a soft washcloth, and layered it with soap. 

He then began to wash her shoulders and back, before he moved onto her chest, where he couldn't help himself and pinched her tiny nipples, until Bella yelped loudly, and made him go further down instead. Bella began to cry as he washed her private parts, the washcloth parting her folds, but he seemed to be rather professional about it, as he washed the rest of her body with the sweet smelling shampoo. 

At last she was rinsed with water, as they made sure none of it got into her eyes. Bella was at this point so tired she could sleep on the spot, as she knew she wouldn’t escape anytime soon. She almost fell asleep as she was placed on the changing table, her whole body swaddled in several soft pink towels, while Carlisle and Esme patted her dry. 

She would have fallen asleep, if it wasn’t because the towels suddenly were removed, leaving her cold as her nipples became hard, and the strap was once more wrapped over her stomach and arms. 

They then began to rub her body in a sweet smelling lotion, which would make her whole body smell like the child she was about to become, and although Bella wasn’t strapped down, she was too exhausted to fight against it. 

“We are almost done sweetheart,” Esme promised her, as she covered her face in kisses, while Carlisle grabbed one leg at the time, and placed them in the stirrups, as he parted her legs a great deal, almost till it became painful for Bella. She was now openly exposed, as every part of her private parts and bum could be seen, and there was little she could do, but whimper. 

“Just a few more minutes,” he comforted her, as he got a small metal box of what looked like vaseline, and something Bella knew very well. 

“HMMMP!” She cried, as she eyes the rectal thermometer in his hand, which was rather old fashioned. He began to cover it generously with the vaseline, while Bella tried to move away from him, but nothing worked, as he showed it to her, ready to be inserted. 

“There is no reason to be scared darling, daddy just needs to check for a fever,” he told her lovingly, as he grabbed one of her butt cheeks with one hand, and pushed it slightly away, as he held the termometer against her small hole, and began to gently get it inside. 

But Bella felt it nonetheless, and cried loudly as it traveled in through her hole, far too deep, before Carlisle allowed it to rest inside her. 

“You are doing so well… look at you!” he praised with a giant smile, as he held the termometer still, knowing Bella would try to expel it. “I think your little hole may like it,” he added, as he wiggled the thermometer slightly inside her, making Bella scream. Not because it hurted, but it was humiliating. 

But it finally beeped, and Carlisle got it out, looking at it’s numbers, before he placed it in the sink, and looked at her with a smile. 

“No fever today, my little girl is a healthy happy girl!” he told her excitedly.

Esme seemed to try and take her attention, as Carlisle went over to the baskets, rummaging through them. She kept kissing Bella’s face, praising her, while she rubbed her stomach, all to keep Bella from seeing just what Carlisle was doing. And with good reason. 

Because with his back to Bella he grabbed a bullet shaped pill, and got it out of it’s foil. Bella wouldn't agree with this, but it was necessary. Carlisle himself was a doctor, and he had seen more than one little baby over the years, who had a lot of trouble going number two in their diaper. Therefore it was recommended to add laxatives to their meals, but as Bella wasn’t going to get any solid food tonight, he would have to help her otherwise. 

“You are doing so very very well, mommy is so proud of her little snookum,” Esme cooed, covering her whole face in Bella, as Carlisle stepped over to them once again, with the pill in hand, and his index finger covered in vaseline. 

“You have to be very still for daddy now,” Carlisle warned Bella, as he placed the suppository so Bella couldn’t see it, before he moved his index finger toward her hole, as his other hands parted her cheeks, while Bella screamed wildly. 

“Shh,” Esme tried to comfort her, as Carlisle very slowly pushed his finger inside her, feeling how her analring protested against his entrance, but nevertheless he got his finger into her small tight hole. 

“Relax pumpkin,” he told her softly, as he allowed her a few moments to get used to the feeling. “This is my little girls poo poo hole,” he told her kindly, as though she didn’t know, while he slowly began to move his finger in small circles inside her. The pill he had to get into her was rather large, especially for a new little child as her, and so he would have to get her opened up slightly, or it would hurt too much. 

“Opppp!” Bella cried behind her gag, trying to make him stop, as she felt so full with his fingers inside her. “urts!” she added, and Carlisle just smiled at her as though she was a little child who didn’t understand how necessary it was. 

“Daddy is just trying to help,” he told her, as he made the circle slightly larger with his finger, enough for Bella to arch her back. “And new babies like you can have a hard time making poop in their diaper like they,” he smiled, as though it should make sense to Bella, but she only screamed in response. 

As Carlisle sensed the hole was big enough, he slowly pulled his fingers out of her, but before she could relax, he grabbed her bullet shaped suppository, and began to nudge it in. At first Bella thought it was his fingers, until the base began to get bigger and bigger, and Bella realized it was something else. It truly forced her rim to get bigger as well, while Bella screamed in pain, crying and thrashing against the offending object. 

“KNOO!” she screamed on top of her lungs, while Esme held her head still, whispering comforting words that meant nothing. 

“Shh, we just need to make sure it won’t fall out,” Carlisle promised, as he made sure it was completely inside her, which was enough to make Bella scream. It would dissolve on its own inside her, making it impossible for her to hold anything back, as it relaxed her analring, and her diaper would be soiled in the morning. 

“You did so well, my brave little girl!” Esme praised Bella, rubbing her own nose against Bella, who was soaked in tears, although Esme didn’t care. Sometimes parents had to do things that were necessary, although their children might disagree. 

Just seconds later Carlilse returned to the table with clean hands, and another diaper, which he unfolded in front of Bella, who stared at it in horror. It was larger than the previous one, with even more padding, which would make her butt look gigantic. It was however a nighttime diaper, made to ensure Bella wouldn’t leak in her sleep, although Esme and Carlilse would check on her through the night anyway, and change her if needed. This one was decorated with stars and moons, and Carlisle placed it underneath her bum, while Bella was shaking in fear. 

“All the bad things are over, you are doing so well,” Carlilse whispered to her, as he poured another large amount of powder over her, making sure it covered everything. He was rather generous, as he massaged it into her skin, with the diaper underneath her.“And up on the tummy it goes,” Carlisle sang, as he brought the front of the diaper up, resting slightly higher on her tummy than the daytime diaper. “And one little tap…” he sang, and began to close all six tape strips, making sure it sat tightly against her. 

Bella had at this point given up, far too exhausted, and the pill inside her seemed to drain her energy completely. She truly wanted Carlisle to take it out, but it didn’t seem like an option as it melted inside, and so she lay still, while she tried to look up at the ceiling, although it was hard as Esme continued to kiss her face, as if to distract her. 

“And a pair of nice plastic panties to keep my little girl dry while she sleeps,” Carlisle smiled, as he showed her a pair of white snap on plastic pants, although there were no ruffles this time. They were placed under her bum, before he snapped them tightly onto her diaper, which forced her legs to remain spread.

Her legs were then finally taken out of the stirrups, and placed carefully on the floor, as her legs dangled out over the edge. Bella no longer tried to fight them, as the suppository irritated her each time she moved just slightly.

“What a fast learner our little girl is,” Esme praised, while Carlisle began to dress her in a full body suit of sorts. It was white, made of cotton, and to Bella it almost looked like an romper of sorts, as he started to put her feet through it. Bella noticed that soles, just like the ones made on her shoes, seemed to be sown into the onsie, and their round feature would make it impossible for her to escape once more. Carlisle moved it further up her legs, and the cotton like white material was soft against her body, as he covered her legs and stomach in it. The whole thing almost felt glued to her, as it sat tightly against her skin, and it would be hard to hide she was wearing a diaper. 

“She is going to look so adorable,” Esme cooed, as she removed the remaining strap that kept her to the changing table, and Carlisle gently supported Bella into a sitting position, which made Bella whimper as they suppository moved ever so slightly inside her. 

“Shh, you are doing so well, we are very close to being finished,” Carlisle muttered, as he got her gloved hands through the sleeves, and for the first time Bella noticed a picture of a dog on it’s front, a little puppy face with brown spots. 

“Hmm!” Bella cried, as she realized it was yet another babish costume for her to wear, while Carlisle turned her around on her stomach, and lay her down. For just a second she tried to protest and get up, but Esme sweetly placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed her down, keeping Bella in place. 

“Don’t worry Belly, we will have lots of tummy time tomorrow,” Carlisle promised her, as he first sipped the upper half of the onesie, before closing the buttflap on top over Bella’s diapered bum. It was for easy convenient diaper changes, so they wouldn't have to take the whole thing off. 

But while Bella was on her stomach, Carlisle seemed to leave for a moment, although Bella was unable to see where, as Esme kept her body pressed against the padded table. But he was only gone for seconds, before Bella felt his fingers against her neck, as he wrapped something around it, which he buckled up on the back. To Bella it felt strange, and she almost wondered if it were a collar, but at this point she didn’t really care. Although she noticed a small box on the side of the thing. 

Bella was then lifted off the changing table, up into Carlisle’s arms, who held her, even rocked her, as Esme placed a blanket on the changing table, white and knitted just like her whole outfit was white. 

“You are going to be so cosy tonight,” Esme promised her, as Carlisle carefully laid Bella down on top of the blanket. Bella had calmed down at this point and was no longer screaming and kicking, as the suppository inside her hurt if she moved too much, and so she could only lie completely still as one part of the blanket was brought tightly over her, before the next, both ends secured on the side, and Bella could only cry softly as she realized she had been swaddled. Her arms were forced to stay by her side, and her legs were pressed together, which meant there was much Bella could do to escape. 

“Alright, up to daddy you go,” Carlisle cooed, as he lifted the bundled up Bella into his arms, who at this point had started to cry softly. “Oh, it’s been a long day, hasn’t it,” Carlisle muttered, as he rocked her softly in his arms, while he began to carry her out of the bathroom. Bella could only wonder what was next on the agenda list, as he carried her down the hallway. “This is where mommy and daddy sleep, in case our princess might have a nightmare,” he told her softly, as he pointed to a white door, before he turned around and opened the opposite door, and walked Bella into what looked like a room from hell. “And this is our little princess room,” he told her brightly, while Bella looked at the room with frightened eyes. 

It really did look like a room for babies, a rather modern room, done in light earth tone colors, and with white and brown furnitures. A bit of green, purple and yellow could be spotted, and it would have been cute, if it wasn’t because everything was oversized. 

It was a gigantic room really, and in the middle was an oval shaped oversized crib, with white bars and a wooden brown bottom. Bella shivered as she realized she would be forced to sleep inside that thing, and in her swaddled state it would be hard to get out. Not to mention Bella already had eyed several straps inside the crib. The crib was however not the most concerning thing to Bella. On her right she noticed a rather large walk-in closet, filled with clothing meant for babies, and in the middle of the closet was another changing table, just like the one in the bathroom, except this one had a yellow changing mat in plastic. On the furthers wall of the walk-in closet was a shelf, just filled with diapers for Bella to use, and Bella began to realize she wouldn’t be allowed to wear panties anytime soon. 

The room itself was filled with toys. Everything Bella could imagine from a rocking horse, to dolls and costumes to dress up in, small puzzles, and bookshelves filled with books for babies like her she hadn’t heard of before. The room contained a sand colored couch as well, and a white rocking chair in one corner, while a gigantic rug was placed in the middle of the room, so Bella wouldn't have to be on the cold floor. 

“Aren’t you just one lucky little girl,” Esme cooed, as she kissed her forehead while Carlisle held her, but Bella only seemed to cry even worse, as she stared up at her two tourtures with fear, although they didn’t see it that way. 

“Someone is tired, shh come on, let’s get you ready for bed,” Carlisle cooed, and Esme agreed as her new mother seated herself in the rocking chair. Bella wasn’t really sure what was going to happen, as Carlisle gently lowered her down on the rocking chair, so Bella was sitting across Esme’s lap. In her swaddled state she couldn’t do much, as Esme tenderly kissed her forehead, and held her close in her lap, while Carlisle got his phone out. For a second Bella thought he was going to take another photo, but instead he moved closer to them and showed Bella an app. It was a rather simple app, with a red button as the only thing, which Bella couldn't quite understand the purpose of. 

“Now can my clever little girl see this?” Carlisle asked, and Bella nodded slowly, with tearful eyes as Esme rubbed her cheek in comfort. “Now in a moment daddy is going to take you paci out, but if my little girl starts saying all these big grown up words, daddy will have to push the red button,” he warned her. “And my little girl won’t like it.” he added, and Bella nodded slowly, unsure what would happen, but it scared her. 

But Bella knew she couldn't get away from here, at least not in her current state. She had by all means been kidnapped, and from what she knew about kidnapping, one had to agree with the captors until a chance arrived. And so Bella remained silent, as the loops around her ears carefully were removed, before Carlisle grabbed her pacifier, and with a small plop it was out of her mouth. 

And they gave her a few seconds, clearly waiting for her to scream and yell, but Bella remained silent, staring up at her two captors, who broke out into smiles as she remained silent. 

“What a good little clever girl we have!” Carlisle paised, as Esme covered her whole face in kisses, while Bella cried slightly, mostly because they humiliated her so deeply. 

“Oh of course, she is hungry dear,” Esme smiled, and clearly misread the whole situation, as she to Bella’s horror began to unbutton her shirt, and just a few seconds later a large breast got out of her bra. A few drops of milk already emerged from her nipple, clearly ready to be sucked at, and suddenly Bella began to try and wiggle herself away from this woman, knowing what they wanted her to do. 

“NO, NO NO!” She cried, although all of her efforts were wasted, as the blanket was far too restricting and Esme held onto her tightly. “THAT’S SICK… I AM NOT GOING TO DO IT!” Bella cried loudly, as Esme grabbed her head, and tried to guide it toward her engrossed breast. 

“It’s for your own good sweetie,” Esme cooed, patient as ever, as she managed to get Bella’s face pressed against the breast, and Bella felt the cold flesh against her warm face, but she wasn't going to open her mouth. “Mommy didn’t carry you in her stomach, but this is going to be such a good bonding experience,” she promised her, as though Bella actually wanted that. “Open up darling,” Esme pressed, while Bella tried to shake her head, clearly refusing. 

But just in that second a horrible sap of pain made Bella scream loudly, as she felt a zap at her neck. It didn’t take a genius to figure out it had something to do with that collar, and Bella was pretty sure it had given her an electric shock, which to be honest was hard enough for Bella to cry once more. 

“Owww!” she cried as she felt the pain stinging in her body, and the couple seemed to allow her a moment to calm down, knowing it had to hurt. 

“That is what happens if you don’t do as we ask you too,” Esme warned her, although her voice remained sugar sweet. “Now come on darling, we know you are hungry, and mommy got plenty of milk for you,” she tried to push Bella, but Bella shook her head as she cried. 

“No!” she tried to protest, as there was nothing in this world that made her want to suck on that women’s breast. “That’s disgusting!” Bella cried, while she felt helpless. 

“Daddy will push the red button again if you don’t start drinking,” Esme warned her, while her voice remained calm, as both of them knew Bella would drink in the end, it was only a question about time. 

“Please no!” Bella cried, still shaken from the last shock, as her whole body was shaking. She however still tried to refuse the awaiting nipple, as Esme once more tried to bring her closer, and without as much as a warning she felt the second shock radiating through her whole body, straight from the collar. 

But this time as Bella screamed loudly Esme forced her open mouth around her breast, and while Bella cried and shaked she held her there, cooing as Bella once more settled in her lap, and slowly calmed down. 

A bit of her milk had already started to dribble into Bella’s mouth, and the texture was strange and rather untasty, but there was little Bella could do to get away now, as Esme held onto her, patiently waiting for Bella to start sucking on her own. 

But Bella just lay there, unsure what to actually do, as she knew what would happen if she didn’t, but at the same time she truly didn’t want to degrade herself to do this… but did she have a choice? 

“Daddy is going to push the button twice if someone doesn't start sucking soon,” Esme warned her softly, as she began to run a hand through her hair, and cooed at her. 

And that was enough for Bella to start sucking. Slowly and unsure she very softly took her first suck, and felt how a bit of milk entered her mouth, which she found herself forced to swallow. She truly wanted to gag at the taste, but it wasn’t really an option, and before she had a chance Esme pumped a bit of milk into her mouth, and Bella swallowed that as well. 

“Look how good you are!” Esme exclaimed, happy as Bella took another suck at her breast, her lips now wrapped around her erect nipple, while tears streamed down her face. “My little girls first feeding,” Esme cooed, as she kissed Bella on her hair, and held her close as she began to hum a lullaby. 

Esme was clearly enjoying this far more than Bella did, but Bella began to realize the only way she was getting out of this was to get through it as fast as possible. And so Bella began to suck slightly harder, and slightly faster, as she got more and more milk into her mouth, which she quickly swallowed as she tried to ignore the taste. Esme only seemed to get even happier at that, and praised Bella to the sky over and over. Bella was pretty sure Carlilse was taking pictures, or filming the whole event, but at this point Bella couldn’t care less. 

But to Bella’s surprise she quickly began to feel full, as the milk was rather fulfilling, and her stomach began to expand slightly, as this was far more than she was used to drinking. 

Truth to be told Bella thought she was done as she had finished the first breast, but she was sorely disappointed as Esme simply moved her over to the other breast, and in defeat Bella began to empty that one as well. 

“I don’t think any little girl is as good as my little Bella,” Esme muttered softly, clearly happy, as Bella cried slightly while she was forced to consume more milk than she actually wanted. She knew all of this milk would have to come out at some point as well, and she would have to do it in a diaper, filled with stains when she was done. 

But at last both of Esme’s breasts were empty, and with a sigh Bella was finally lifted up from her, straight into Carlisle arms, who beamed at her with pride. Despite her swaddled state he held her upright, and to Bella’s confusion he forced her head against his shoulder, where a small white cloth was placed, and it wasn’t before he began to pat her back she realized just what he wanted. 

“You have been so good today,” he praised her, as he began to walk around the room with her, patting her back firmly, while Bella lay defeated against his shoulder, tired as hell. She knew there was no point in protesting, and so she allowed him to praise her and talk, while she waited for it to be over. “We have been waiting for you for so long,” Carlisle whispered at one point, and just seconds later, much to Bella’s surprise she burped, rather loudly, while a bit of spit and milk seemed to come up as well. 

“What a loud little burp!” Esme laughed, as she came over, her shirt once more in place, as she grabbed the cloth from Carlisle shoulder, and began to clean Bella's face, while she smiled and cooed at her. 

Carlisle held her close the whole time, cooing at her, as he told her how good she had been, and when they were done he once more got her into a bridal position, and they both walked over to the oversized crib. 

“My little girl had a rough day, and now it’s beddy bye,” Carlisle whispered to her with a smile, as he gently lowered her down on the soft mattress. There was no reason to strap her down, as she was swaddling rather effectively, and there would be no way for her to get out of that blanket, not to mention she couldn’t use her feet with the soles underneath. Not even with her teeth would Bella be able to get the blanket off, and she was tired, seriously tired. 

And so her eyes began to close softly, as Esme turned off all of the lights, except a few nightlights around the room. She then returned to the crib, where Carlisle was singing softly at Bella, who slowly got into a state of sleep. 

Esme placed a small teddy bear beside her, to keep her company, and a yellow pacifier was nudged in between her lips, and at this point Bella was already fast asleep, and sucked on it in reflex. 

And another picture was snapped, before Carlisle and Esme gently kissed her forehead, and softly left the room, knowing tomorrow would be a new and bright day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter for you guys! leave your comments on what you would like to see happening!


	3. First morning in hell

Bella went into a deep slumber, with no dreams or nightmare, as she slept steady throughout the night, without waking once. She didn’t notice anything around her, and she didn’t wake as the neighborhood began to bustle with noises, crying babies and cars driving to work. Bella slept blissfully through all of it, swaddled tightly, warm and content. 

Somewhere deep down she was aware of something in her mouth, something plastic like, soft and rubbery, but it felt nice against her teeth and tongue, it fit in her mouth perfectly, and Bella couldn’t help but suck upon it, as it in her sleep moved rhythmic in and out between her lips. It was comforting, and gave her a strange feeling of being safe. 

And so she slept peacefully, as the sun began to shine through her windows, and birds chirped happily outside. 

It wasn’t before someone lifted Bella from her bed she regained some kind consciousness. Although not enough to open her eyes, as a pair of hands seemed to slip down underneath her knees and around her back, before Bella gently was lifted into the arms of someone. A part of her whimpered slightly, confused, but a soft voice hushed her, and Bella once more felt safe, and chose to keep her eyes closed, not ready to wake up just yet. 

At this point Bella still thought she was at her bedroom in Forks, with Charlie downstairs, and so Bella didn’t think too much of it, as she felt whoever was holding her lower themself into a chair, a rocking chair, while Bella was placed across the persons lap, and snuggled closer, while she sucked on her pacifier with closed eyes. 

She truly didn't want to wake, as the person nuzzled her forehead, and she felt safe and secure in her blanket, far from awake. Whoever was holding her smelled good as well, feminine actually, and Bella savored the scent as she herself cooed slightly, content in her position. 

Somewhere Bella could hear a few buttons being undone, not that Bella cared much, as she was moved ever so slightly. She however did care as someone grabbed her pacifier, and gently pried it from her mouth, nuding it out between her lips, while Bella whined. She was using it, and someone had taken it from her. A bit of saliva dripped on her lips, and the person cooed, while Bella wanted her pacifier back. 

But just seconds later Bella settled down, as what felt like a new pacifier was inserted in her mouth, and Bella calmed down immensely. Bella realized it was different as she wrapped her tongue around it. It was far colder, but at the same time soft, and it reminded Bella of a person's skin. Nevertheless she gave it a testing suck, and to her surprise a few drops of milk landed on her own tongue. Bella didn’t really care how it tasted, as she felt it was a reward for her sucking, and so she sucked again, swallowing the milk without thinking. 

And soon she found a new rhythm, happily drinking all of the milk she was given, without noticing her expanding stomach as she couldn't care less. Someone even seemed to be cooing above her, as she was told how good she was, and Bella enjoyed the praise as she continued. 

And the skin contact felt good, it soothed her, as she liked the feeling of the cold breast against her own face, and cold fingers seemed to caress her face as well. The only problem was when the breast suddenly was empty, and Bella began to whine as nothing came out of the breast although she continued to suck. But Bella was quickly moved slightly, as a voice calmed her down, and a new nipple was inserted in her mouth, while Bella immediately latched onto it, drinking another breast dry. 

And when it was empty as well, Bella lay in the women's arms, softly sucking on the now empty breast, as she felt content with her full stomach. A part of her almost considered going back to sleep, if it weren’t for the fact someone moved her warm blanket, and Bella began to whimper slightly, complaining as it was gone. Even worse someone removed her from the nipple, and confused Bella was guided into a sitting position, as her legs were bent, placing her across the woman's lap, with her knees on each side. The back of her head was gently cupped by a cold hand, and Bella’s chin was guided to rest on the person's shoulder, while Bella felt fabric underneath her chin. She nevertheless leaned into the person, as she relaxed, while the woman continued to hold the back of her head, and began to pat Bella’s back and rub circles. Bella wasn’t exactly sure why, but it felt lovely as Bella relaxed in her arms, her eyes still closed. 

And suddenly Bella felt a pressure build up in her throat, which made her whimper, uncomfortable, while a person seemed to be cooing at her, until Bella to her own surprise made a loud burped. 

A part of her almost wanted to cry, as she opened her tired eyes with a sad expression on her face, but she once more felt the soothing rubber pacifier enter her mouth, and it soothed her as she immediately began to suck on it, disappointed no milk came out, but it was better than nothing. 

“You are doing so well darling,” she heard the feminine voice say, although she recognized it, but her brain was so tired she couldn’t put a name to it. 

But the woman chose to stand up with Bella, and Bella leaned tiredly against the woman's shoulder, her eyes only just slightly open, while her legs automatically wrapped themselves around the woman's waist. All while the woman held her close, one hand underneath her bum, while the other pressed her head against her shoulder, and her voice hummed into Bella’s ear. 

Much to Bella’s protest she felt herself being placed on a plastic mat, in a sitting position, although Bella wanted to lie down and fall asleep. 

“Mommy knows… shh,” the voice cooed, keeping Bella calm, as she felt the back of her clothing being sipped down, before Bella was turned around and placed on her stomach, and she sucked on her pacifier harder, as she tried to get the comfort she wanted, while someone seemed to open some buttons on top of her bum, and a flap was brought down. 

Bella was then turned around once more, as her arms were taken out of the romper, and Bella began to wake slightly, as she felt her cold air against her now naked breast. 

What was happening? 

“Is my little girl waking up?” she heard the female say, as she stared confused at the caramel colored hair and pale skin, while a pair of golden eyes seemed to be staring at her. Her cold hands rubbed themselves against Bella naked tummy, before a pink strap was brought across her stomach and arms, holding her tightly against the table. “You have been so good this morning Belly,” she praised, and suddenly all of Bella’s memory began to return. 

She suddenly realized she wasn’t at home, but in this strange town filled with psychopaths, and Bella began to cry as she realized she was strapped down to a changing table, while Esme, her new mommy was standing above her. 

“Let me go!” Bella cried, as fat tears ran down her face, while she tried to squirm around, but it was impossible to get off this table. Her pacifier fell out of her mouth as she cried, but Esme simply grabbed it and cooed, before she stuck it straight back into Bella’s mouth, and held it still as Bella tried to push it out. 

“Someone is a bit cranky this morning,” Esme cooed with a smile, as she with her free hand dried a few tears away from her eyes, and with fear Bella noticed she was in the walk-in closet, a place filled with humiliating outfits. “Now Belly has to be a good girl and hold this binkey inside her mouth, or mommy will have to strap it on, because my little girl really seems to be needing it this morning. And if Belly can’t be a good girl, mommy might have to use the red button on her phone,” she threatened Bella sweetly, and Bella became slightly pale as she recalled the collar around her neck, suddenly making her uncomfortable, as she realized it was still there. 

What was even worse was the feeling around Bella’s bum, which she hadn’t noticed before now, because her diaper was truly soiled. For the first time Bella realized her whole area was filled with urine and sticky poo, which seemed to clung to her skin, and Bella cried out, suddenly desperate to be changed, as she kept the pacifier in her mouth, if only Esme would change her. 

“What a good little girl,” Esme smiled, and kissed her naked stomach, before she began to take the rest of the onsie off, leaving Bella rather naked on the changing table. Bella truly just wanted to get rid of her diaper, and in stress she began to suck on her pacifier without thinking, as it in a rather fast pace went in and out of her mouth, which somehow soothed her slightly. 

Esme was however not in a hurry to get her diaper off, as she began to remove her gloves instead, kissing each of Bella’s fingers as they appeared. The gloves were thrown into the hamper with the romper, before she began to clean Bella’s hands with a wipe, while she explained how important it was for her hands to get a bit of air, before they of course would be put in cute gloves once more. Bella continued to cry and sucking hard on her pacifier, while she wiggled her legs, as she felt uncomfortable with the soaked and soiled diaper around her crotch and bottom. A part of her was slightly horrified as well, as she slowly realized she had fed from Esme this morning, and she had enjoyed it. She blushed as she thought about it, but Esme didn’t seem to mind, as she applied a thick creme to Bella’s fingers, before she left them to dry, still strapped tightly to her side. 

“Today we are going to visit you auntie Alice,” Esme told her in a coing voice, as she finally grabbed Bella’s leg, and placed it in a stirrup, tightly strapped in, before she did the same with her other leg. “She is going to remove all of your yucky long hair,” she told her, and kissed her dangling leg before and all of her toes. “And then she is going to give you a pretty little haircut…,” Esme smiled, as she began to unsnap the plastic panties, one botton at the time. “Oh god sweetie… someone really made a huge mess for mommy,” Esme cooed, as the diaper finally came into view. 

And Bella truly began to cry, as she eyed the yellow and brown stained diaper, which truly was filled, as she clearly had peed and pooped in her sleep, and not just a bit, it appeared Bella had emptied her stomach, although it was filled again with Esme’s milk. 

“Oh sweetie it’s alright, this is why you are wearing a diaper silly,” Esme smiled, and cooed, as she began to open the stinky diaper, counting each of the tape strips she opened out loud, while Bella cried loudly. Although the pacifier remained in her mouth, as she sucked as hard as she could, trying to calm herself down. “There we are,” Esme finally said, as she opened the front, and stared at the mess Bella had made. 

And it was messy, as poop had climbed up her back, although it never passed her diaper, just like it had crawled through the front. It was without a doubt thin, as her diet mostly consisted of milk, and the diaper was heavy, as it had tried to absorb all of her pee, although her skin was wet with pee as well, as she had peed too much in her sleep for it to fully absorb. The pill had clearly done its job last night, as Bella had done all of this in her sleep. 

“Smile to daddy!” Esme cooed, as she snapped a photo on her phone, of a crying Bella with a full diaper. “Oh he really wanted to kiss you goodmorning, but you were sleeping in such a deep slumber he didn’t want to wake you,” Esme told her, beaming with pride, as she send the picture to her husband, before she grabbed the first cold wipe, and carefully began to clean Bella, bit by bit. 

It was important Bella was completely clean, and so Esme started around her kitten, making sure no trace of poop or urine would be left on her skin, before she intimately began to clean her folds, making Bella cry out in the process. 

“Shh, suck hard on you binkey if it hurts,” Esme cooed, and without thinking Bella did, while Esme grabbed another wipe. “And we are going to visit daddy today,” Esme told her excited, clearly trying to take her mind off everything. “Someone needs her first checkup at the hospital, where daddy works, and he can’t wait to see you,” Esme smiled, cooing, as she began to clean her buttchecks. “He is going to show his little princess off to all of his coworkers, before your uncle Edward is going to make sure you are one little healthy girl,” Esme promised her, although Bella cried out at the thought of going to a hospital, especially a hospital in this town. 

But Esme continued to chatter, telling Bella about her uncle Edward and aunt Alice, who were married, and had two lovely children, called Jacob and Leah, who were little babies like her. Leah was apparently the oldest, of three years, whom Alice loved to dress in pretty dresses, while Jacob was only five months old, and younger than Bella. 

Bella however had a hard time focusing, as Esme cleaned her back, and then began to clean around her anus, which made Bella whimper as she was so close to her entrance. She even managed to stick a finger slightly in, making sure she was clean, while Bella wailed loudly, before she sucked furiously on the pacifier, which truly had turned into a calming instrument. 

“Oh mommy knows,” Esme cooed, as she finally wrapped the diaper up, and threw it out, leaving a naked Bella on the table, but at least she was clean. “Now we need to make sure someone doesn't get a rash, with the amount of poop and pee you do at night,” Esme teased, as began to add a thick creme to all of her crotch and bum, taking her time to make sure it was evenly spread, as she rubbed it into Bella’s skin. 

Bella was almost relieved when Esme went over to the shelf, and grabbed a diaper, although Bella was pretty sure she shouldn’t be relieved about that. 

“Knooo!” Bella protested, as Esme came back with the diaper, and began to unfold it, and Bella realized it was one of those diapers she had worn last night, with moons and stars on, which were bigger than the one she had worn before that. 

“We have to take a nighttime diaper sweetie… you simply poop and pee too much for mommy to give you your daytime diaper on. Shh don’t worry, mommy will try to find another daytime diaper for you, but we don’t want a leak,” Esme cooed, as she unfolded the diaper underneath Bella. She then powdered her heavily with talcum, while Bella’s bum rested on the soft padding of the diaper. 

And once more Bella felt how her legs were spread, making it impossible for her to walk, as Esme placed the front of the diaper high on her stomach, and tapped it shit, before a cold kiss was placed on her stomach. 

“You are doing so well,” Esme praised, as she walked over the shelves and began to look for several objects. When she came back, she had clearly assembled an entire outfit, which was placed on a small table beside her. “Now we want you to look your very best,” Esme cooed, as she unsnapped a new pair of white plastic panties, filled with ruffles like those yesterday, although these had a small pink bow at the top, just where Bella’s belly button would be. 

“Mommy could eat you all up you little cutie,” Esme told her, as she began to lift her bum, and slide the plastic panties underneath her. They were a tight fit over her nighttime diaper, but Esme managed to snap them shut, which made the diaper cling even tighter to her, although Esme only kissed her feet, as she began to roll long school girl socks up her legs, with ruffles at the top. The horrible kind of shoes from yesterday were buckled on her feet, although they were white, but they had the same horrible round soles. 

Then, much to Bella’s protest, another pair of white gloves were wrapped around her hands, once more leaving her unable to grab or do anything, before Esme finally got all of her restraints off, and sat her up. 

“Daddy’s favorite color on you is pink… but mommy thinks a blue dress would be nice today,” Esme told her with a smile, as a dress, just like the one yesterday, went through her arms, before Esme buttoned it up on the backside. It was so short it didn’t hide anything, and anyone would be able to see Bella’s plastic panties, not to mention her diaper underneath. Esme then added a pink cardigan on top, probably for Carlisle sake. 

She then switched Bella’s pacifier out with another pink one, with the words “daddy’s little girl” on the outside, which were clipped to her dress, but as Esme tried to nudge it in, Bella closed her mouth shut, and tried to protest. 

“Come on sweetie, we both know you need it,” Esme sighed, and tried once more, but Bella shook her head and moved her head backwards. 

Esme however simply sighed, as she grabbed her phone, and without a warning pressed a button on it down, and Bella screamed as another sap from the collar went through her body. 

And while she cried heavily, Esme pushed it in between her lips. Esme didn't say a word, as there was nothing to say, but she couldn't help but smile as Bella began to suck on it, furiously, as she sought it’s comfort.

“That’s mommy’s good girl,” Esme smiled, as she grabbed a brush, and began to brush through Bella’s brown hair, before she made two long braids. It would be the last time Esme had to braid so much hair, as her little girl was going to get a much shorter and cute style. 

But as Esme was done she picked the timid and crying Bella up, placing her against her hip, with one hand underneath her bum, while the other hand pressed Bella’s face against her shoulder, as she carried her downstairs. Bella hadn’t seen much of the house yesterday, but even she couldn’t deny the place belonged to someone rich, with good taste. The walls were covered in expensive art, and the furnitures were not cheap as those Bella was used too. 

And Bella was carried straight into a kitchen, made of the most expensive marble, with white cabinets and golden handles. There was a big kitchen island in the middle, with a breakfast par, and the kitchen was spotless. It had every single appliance one could think off, just like it had a small dining table for four, which made Bella shiver as she noticed a high chair at the end. 

“Mommy is going to make some yummy breakfast,” Esme promised, and Bella became slightly pale, as she was full already from the milk she had forced her to drink. But Esme didn’t seem to mind, as she with ease carried Bella over to the awaiting highchair. It would be impossible to get Bella in if the tray had been on, but it was easy, as Esme had taken it off beforehand, and so it was like placing Bella in any chair. 

And the chair was white, like all of the chairs, and at the same level. It looked very modern and sleek, with it’s organic design, and Bella could hear how her diaper crinkled, as she was placed on the wooden seat. 

“There my little princess goes,” Esme smiled, as she grabbed two straps from the harness, which very much looked like the harness from her car seat, and began to strap Bella in. The straps were white just like the rest, and Bella quickly found herself caught in the chair, with a huge red button on her stomach she couldn’t press open. Esme then decided to add a fifth strap, which came from underneath her, and forced her bum against the seat, as it was clicked into place with the others. 

“We need to make sure someone is secure,” Esme smiled, as the tray was added once more on top. 

Much to Bella’s annoyance the seat was made so long that it forced her knees slightly upwards at the end, which meant Bella couldn't reach the floor, despite it’s normal height, she could only wiggle and whimper, as Esme strapped her hands to the tabletop, by small white straps. 

“Mommy is going to be here in just a second,” Esme promised, as she kissed Bella’s forehead, before she disappeared. 

And Bella couldn’t see what was happening, although she tried to turn her head to look, until Esme at last came back with a steaming bowl of oatmeal, which she placed on the tray. There was no risk of Bella throwing it down, as her hands were strapped tightly in place, and so Bella could only look, as Esme wrapped a large pink bib around her neck, so she wouldn’t get dirty. 

“Let’s just take this one out,” Esme cooed, as he slowly slipped the pacifier out of her mouth. She then grabbed a chair herself, facing Bella, before she grabbed the spoon, and stirred the oatmeal a few times. It was in every way a small portion, as Bella was supposed to feed mainly from Esme, but the oatmeal had been added several vitamins, and a laxative she would need to keep her routine going. 

“This is all a mistake,” Bella tried to beg, as the pacifier was out of her mouth, and this might be her only chance, as Esme hadn’t taken her phone out yet. 

“My little princess can’t say such grown up words,” Esme simply told her, as she lifted the spoon, and blew on the oatmeal, to make sure it wasn’t too warm for Bella’s sensitive tongue. 

“Please Esme, I can pay whatever my father owes you, just please let me leave!” Bella begged, but realized she had made a huge mistake, as Esme in a heartbeat held her phone in her hand, and pressed on the red button three times in a row. 

“AHHHH!” Bella cried, as the pain sipped through her several times, all while she trashed in her restraints, although nothing helped, while tears began to escape her lips. 

“You will always call me mommy, always!” Esme lectured her, and sent a last sap of pain through the crying Bella, before she placed her phone on the table, the app open as a threat. “And mommy will hear no more of that kind of talk!” Esme lectured her, while Bella sobbed, both shocked and sorry. 

“I won’t… sorry, sorry… please don’t!” Bella cried, afraid Esme would hit the button again, although she only seemed to smile sweetly, as she kissed Bella’s forehead once more. 

“Mommy knows… shh everything is forgiven, you just have to say sorry mommy, can you do that?” Esme asked in a very understanding voice, while Bella looked up at her with tearful eyes. She truly didn’t want another zap like the one before, and with crying eyes she managed to say. 

“Sorry mommy,” Bella cried loudly, while Esme cooed and comforted her, knowing it was hard to adapt. 

“Everything is forgiven dumpling… shhh. Mommy knows there are so many new rules, but you must always call us mommy and daddy, or we have to correct you,” Esme muttered in her ear, before she kissed her cheeks. “Now let’s dry those tears off, there you go,” Esme smiled, as she removed them with a napkin, before she grabbed the spoon once more, the oatmeal now at the perfect temperature. “Now open up, here comes the plane!” Esme sang, and Bella obediently opened her mouth for several reasons. 

The first being she had no choice. The phone was on the table, and all Esme had to do was to push a button. Secondly Bella hadn’t been given anything but milk for as long as she had been here, and it felt nice with the warm oatmeal, although it was slightly bland to chew. 

What annoyed Bella slightly was the big spoon Esme chose to use, as it was impossible for Bella not to get oatmeal everywhere, each time she brought it to her lips. Some of it fell down on the bib, while some of it was scraped into her mouth, while Esme told her just how messy she was. But in the end all of it was eaten, as Esme with a smile cleaned her messy face, and removed the bib. 

“Now be a good girl, while mommy get’s us ready,” Esme told her, as she walked away from her, leaving Bella trapped in the chair. She was kind enough to nudge the pacifier back into Bella’s mouth, which Bella took, both because she was afraid what would happen if she didn’t, and it gave her some odd sense of comfort. 

And there Bella sat in a highchair, looking like the baby she was dressed as, with a pacifier in her mouth. She couldn’t help but suck, rather hard really, while Esme seemed to prepare several things, before she got back to Bella, and finally removed her tray from the highchair. 

“We are going to see Alice now, oh yes we are,” Esme smiled, as she released her hands, and clicked the harness open, before Bella once more was hoisted up on her hip, her hand this time resting underneath her bum and armpit, while Bella’s feet dangle in the air. Bella had to assume these people had super strength, as Esme carried her as though she was weighted nothing. 

Bella continued to suck her pacifier, her mouth making a small cute noise, as she was carried into the living room, and immediately eyed an oversized pram in blue, clearly meant for her. 

“Knooo Mommy!” she cried behind the pacifier, hoping the use of her mommy’s name would help her, but Esme only cooed, as she walked over to the pram, and gently placed Bella down on the mattress on the inside. 

“It’s such lovely weather, silly, we don’t want to take a car,” Esme cooed at her, as though that was her problem, and Bella realized the only thing she was able to see inside the pram would be Esme. 

And Bella could only whine as Esme strapped her in, with a strap over her upper body, and a strap over her stomach, which would keep her in place, and keep her arms at the side. Esme then seemed to add a small duved on top, before the cover of the pram was sealed, giving Bella a small view of only Esme, who cooed down at her. It wasn’t as though the pram wasn't comfortable, as Bella would be able to snuggle inside it all day, warm and content, but she felt restricted, as she had no say of where they were going. 

Esme grabbed a large diaper bag as well, before she pushed to pram outside, and began to hum for Bella, as they walked down the street. Bella couldn’t see anything as they walked down several streets, she could only hear cars passing by, and birds chirping.

She could however hear voice, greeting as Esme passed by, and her new mommy smiled at them in greeting, while she walked down the street. Bella had actually just started to calm down some, as she sucked on her pacifier in an attempt to calm herself, when Esme finally stopped in front of a store, and directed the pram inside.

Due to what Esme had told Bella, and the smell itself, Bella had to assume this was a hairdresser shop, as she could smell all the hair products, combined with something sweet. 

“Oh Esme, it’s so good to see you!” Bella heard a light bell-like voice greet, as the pram was parked, and Bella lay inside it, unable to see anything that was happening. 

“Oh Alice, it’s been too long! How are my little Leah and Jakey doing?” Esme asked in her sweet voice, as it became clear to Bella these people knew one another, well in fact. 

“Oh they are doing so well. Leah is having another go on potty training, although we think it’s too early, but she has been begging for so long,” Alice laughed, and Esme seemed to join in. “And Jacob is just one happy little guy, and he just loves tummy times these days,” Alice seemed to sight happily, before attention was turned toward Bella. “Now I think it’s time you show your little new diamond to me, I have been dying in excitement to finally meet her!” Alice gushed, and Bella heard footsteps walking toward her, just as Esme cooed down at her. 

“Time to meet you auntie,” Esme told her excitedly, as she opened the pram up, and got Bella out of her restraints, taking her sweet time, while Alice seemed to wait patiently. “It looks like someone just woke up from a small nap, huh,” Esme cooed to her, although Bella wanted to protest, as she hadn’t slept for a second. But she chose to remain quiet, knowing her mommy had that awful app, and Bella sucked harder on her pacifier, to keep herself quiet. 

“There we go,” Esme smiled, as she hoisted Bella up on her hip, while Bella without thinking wrapped her legs slightly around Esme, afraid of falling down. “Now this is our little Isabella Maria Cullen,” Esme smiled, and walked over to another lady, whom Bella hadn’t met before. 

Strangely enough she was just as beautiful as Esme, with the same kind of golden eyes, although she was a short woman, who reminded Bella slightly of a fairy. It was however obvious to Bella this woman wasn’t human, just like Esme and Carlisle wasn’t, and with her short brown hair, and huge smile, she sure as hell was something else. 

“Ohhh just look at her,” Alice cooed, as she saw Bella and quickly walked up close to caress Bella’s cheek, although Bella would have preferred not to be touched by her at all. Therefore without thinking she leaned even more against Esme, which just caused both of them to smile at her. 

“Someone is slightly shy… everything is still so new,” Esme smiled, as she bounced Bella slightly, who tried to focus on her pacifier, instead of this humiliation. She shouldn’t like the pacifier, but sucking on it was like meditating, and brought her away from all of this. 

“Of course… I remember when Jacob and Leah were new like her, it’s such a special time you don’t get back,” Alice sighed, probably considering for a moment whenever they should try and get a third child, her and Edward. 

“Carlisle and I are trying to enjoy every second,” Esme smiled, before she kissed Bella’s face. “Oh yes we are, yes we are,” Esme cooed at her, while Bella blushed, sucking even harder on her pacifier, while she tried to get away from it all. 

But there was no escaping, as she for the first time eyed the salon she was inside, with horror. It was without a doubt a hairdresser salon, clearly meant for small children, as everything about it was childish. It was all done in pastel colors, with pastel green floors, pastel pink walls, and a pastel blue table. It was a rather small salon, with a strange pink and blue chair to get a haircut in. It was placed in front of a mirror, with a small table, and a lot of products, which all were pastel colored as well, and Bella hadn’t seen any of the products before. 

“Now Bella, we have such a nice chair for you to sit in,” Alice began, as Esme carried her over to the pink and blue chair, and carefully lowered Bella into it. It reminded Bella of the chairs at the barber shop, except the headrest was a small metal piece, very thin, and not meant to rest one's head on. 

“Hmmm!” Bella cried, but didn’t want to spit her pacifier out, although she was very much against getting into the chair, but Esme got her down nevertheless, and placed herself in front of Bella. Her hands was on her shoulder, to make sure she couldn’t get out of the chair, while Alice grabbed some straps that very much looked like those from her carseat, and Bella whined loudly as she strapped Bella into the chair, clicking everything into place. Bella almost felt glued to the chair, and there was no way she would get out of it. 

“Ohh we know it’s no fun, but you are going to look so pretty when i am done with you!” Alice promised her, as Esme let go of her shoulders. But to Bella’s surprise she grabbed her head instead, much to her confusion, until Alice wrapped a small tight metal device around her neck, forcing Bella to keep her head still. 

“Shhh, auntie Ali can’t cut your hair if you move around,” Esme tried to comfort her, as the collar-like metal device connected to the chair had been wrapped around her throat. It didn’t choke her, but it forced her to be very still, although she could move her head slightly. 

“Now what kind of haircut are we looking at?” Alice asked excitedly, while Bella’s cries were completely ignored, as Alice got a large hairdresser apron around Bella’s whole body, and secured it at her neck. 

“No… no haircut!” Bella stammered behind her pacifier, which she began to suck on furiously, while she tried to calm herself, tears streaming down her eyes. 

“We want a natural cut. Bella is only one and a half. We considered getting her curls, but i think it might look pretty without,” Esme told Alice, who nodded in agreement. 

“I will go get my scissors,” Alice agreed, while Bella spit her pacifier out, and looked pleadingly at Esme. 

“Mommy please no haircut, please mommy!” Bella begged cryingly, hoping she might get what she wanted if she called her mommy. And Esme seemed to smile, as she dried Bella’s tears away, and kissed her forehead. 

“Mommy knows you would rather want to play than do this, but we have to get a haircut Belly… shhh,” Esme cooed, as she got her phone out, while Bella’s heart began to beat fast in her chest, as her body began to shake. 

“No… no, i will be good!” she begged, crying once more, as Esme opened the app with the red button. She still had no idea why they were doing this to her, but now wasn’t the time, and Esme grabbed her chin, to make sure Bella was looking at her. 

“Someone really needs to sit still for mommy in a moment, or auntie Alice can’t make you pretty. So mommy will press the red button if someone is moving their head,” Esme warned, and Bella nodded slowly, no longer caring if she had short hair. The most important thing was to get out of here alive, she could always grow her hair once she got out. “Now shhh, just focus on your little binkey, and everything will be just fine,” Esme tried to comfort her, as she nudged the pacifier into her mouth once more, and Bella began to suck on it, as she tried to distract herself.

Although nothing could distract her, as Alice made a quick process of cutting her two braids off, leaving them on the floor, as though there were nothing. Bella cried slightly as it happened, while Esme cooed, as she thought Bella looked far more cute without the long hair. Alice however then began to wet her hair with a spray bottle, before she began to thin out on her hair, and make it short. 

Bella quickly understood the whole point was to make her look like a child. Her hair was to be short, as though she never had a haircut, and her hair didn’t even reach her shoulders. Alice even cut it so she had a side parting, and her hair did as promised curl slightly on it’s own at the edges. 

“So are you and Carlisle going to show your princess off this sunday?” Alice asked curiously, while Bella looked at them in the mirror curiously… What was going to happen this sunday? Bella was pretty sure she didn’t want to be shown off, or even be there on sunday, but she doubted she would have a choice. Instead she sucked on her pacifier, in a fast pace, in and out of her mouth. 

“We are still debating. We think it might be a bit too early for her…” Esme trailed off, while Alice gave her a stern but playful look. 

“Look who has become a mamma bear,” she teased. “No Esme, please it’s just at our house, look we can set a crib up in our bedroom if you want… she is probably not the only one who is going to need a nap,” she smiled, and Esme sighed, but seemed to agree. 

“What do you say Belly, wouldn't it be fun to meet all your cousins, huh?” Esme asked, although Bella refrained from answering, thinking this had to be some sort of gathering, not that she wanted to attend. 

“I take that as a yes!” Alice beamed. “Ohh i can’t wait for Bella to meet my little Leah and Jake, they will all look so cute together!” She gushed. “Maybe we should try and get a photo this time, with all of them?” Alice suggested, and Esme clearly agreed. 

Bella tried not to listen, as her hair slowly turned into baby hair. After that Alice went over her face as well, thinning her eyebrows immensely, making her whole face seem far more round and babish. 

But thankfully it was over soon, and Bella almost felt relieved when Alice kissed her cheek goodbye, before Bella was placed inside the pram once more. She didn’t even protest as Esme strapped her tightly in, before the duvet was placed on top, and the pram was sealed. Bella was only able to look at Esme, and so without knowing Bella’s eyes slowly began to close, unaware of the nightmare that awaited her ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to everyone who is reading, leaving a kiddo and a comment! it means a lot to me, and makes me want to write. Please tell me if you have any suggestions, so i won't run out of ideas!


	4. Daddy's Hospital

Bella truly had turned into a heavy sleeper, and so she didn’t notice anything. She didn’t notice where they were going, just like she didn’t notice the cars that drove by, or the birds flying above. Bella never saw them enter the hospital, nor did she hear the other crying babies, as Esme pushed the pram right past all of them, and into the staff area. Bella didn’t wake as several people peaked into her pram, and cooed at the little girl, whose lips were wrapped around a pink pacifier, stating she was “Daddy’s little Girl”. Bella noticed none of that, far too deep in her own slumber, as the day had been rather eventful. She felt safe and comfortable inside her pram, snuggled up with a warm duvet. Her eyes closed, while she sucked on her paci in her sleep, the small rubber nub going in and out of her mouth. 

Suddenly they were in a far more calm and quiet room, as the pram was parked. Bella could feel someone was near her, as the pram cover was removed, although the duvet stayed on top. 

“Look at her…” she heard someone cooed at her, someone who sounded a lot like Carlisle. She heard something that sounded like a picture being taken, but she couldn’t care less, far too deep in her sleep. Yet a part of her was starting to wake up, but she was far away. 

She felt the duvet being removed slightly, which made her whimper as she liked the duvet, and someone hushed her. An arm was wrapped around her knees, and another around her back, before Bella felt herself being lifted into someone’s arms, sucking slightly harder on her pacifier. The duvet followed along, calming her some, while whoever held her began to cradle her, rocking her slowly. 

“Someone got all pretty for daddy, hmm,” a voice said right into Bella’s ear, low and comfortable, while it soothed her. “Ohhh i have been waiting to see you all day,” he cooed, and Bella just leaned closer, too tired to deal with it, but she liked the closeness. 

“Look how she already sucks on her paci… i think it soothes her,” she heard a female voice coe, and somewhere Bella knew it was her mommy, although she couldn't remember her. 

“That’s really good… some just does it naturally, while other has to enforce it on their babies… aww, i don’t think i ever want her to sleep in a crib away from us,” the one named daddy whispered, and Bella almost agreed at the moment, as she wanted to stay near as well. 

“Carlisle, she needs to be able to nap on her own, you saw how much Jasper struggled when Rosalie did that,” her mommy chided, and Bella whimpered slightly, unsure what was happening. It however quickly brought attention back to Bella, as both parents cooed at her softly. “I have to feed her before I leave,” her mommy whispered. 

And Bella felt how she was being moved, before she was placed on someone's lap, still with her duvet around her. She heard a few buttons being opened, and a part of her already knew what was going to happen, almost excited, but she still whined as someone carefully removed her paci, although it didn’t go far. She even managed to get as far as to whine loudly, before her head was guided toward what she thought was the pacifier. 

And instantly Bella wrapped her lips around the cold nub, giving it a hard suck to comfort herself, only to be rewarded with milk, and she continued to suck, swallowing every drop, as a reward for being so good at sucking. 

“It’s amazing how she just latches on so quickly,” she heard someone whisper far away, as someone kissed the back on her head, with her newly cut hair. “Oh god Esme, look how she has wrapped her lips around it so carefully, she is just a natrual” she said, her daddy whispering proudly, as Bella’ received several kisses to her head, but she only enjoyed it. Not at all aware of what was actually happening. 

“I know, we truly have been blessed with such a wonderful child,” her mommy whispered, but Bella couldn’t care what it was about, as her breast was empty, and Bella whined loud, before her face was pushed against a new nipple, and Bella attacked it, just as hungry as before. It wasn’t as though the milk tasted great, but it soothed her in a way she couldn't explain. 

“Someone is needy,” he daddy cooed, as Bella sucked harder. “And I don’t think I have ever seen someone who has been getting the hang on it so fast. I think we might be able to start feeding her at night too,” he whispered softly, as he kissed her forehead. 

Bella however began to have a problem, as all the new milk mixed itself with the old, and her bladder was full. Yet Bella wasn’t awake enough to make the connection, and she wanted more milk, but at the same she didn’t like the feeling of being so full. Bella would have been mortified, had she been completely awake, but at this point she just wanted more milk, and so naturally she let go of her bladder. 

And like a river it streamed out of her, the yellow urine flowing into her diaper, while it was absorbed. And Bella continued to pee for a while, all while she drank her milk, and couldn't care less, as the pressure in her tummy disappeared. 

“Someone went in their diddums,” her daddy cooed, slightly surprised, although happy, while Bella continued to suck. The breast was actually empty, but it was nicer than her paci, and so she was allowed to suck for a bit longer. 

“Mommy has to go now, she got some shopping to do for her little girl,” a soft voice whispered to her, before she kissed Bella’s forehead, and Bella was handed over to someone else. 

She began to whimper slightly at all the movements, as she was turned up, and her chin was placed against someone's shoulder. Underneath her chin was a cloth, and as the person was standing one hand was pressed underneath her bum, while the other began to pat her back and rub it in circles. Bella instantly leaned closer, in her tired state, and wrapped both her arms and legs around the person, who cooed in response. 

She really wanted to have her paci back, but for some reason she knew something had to come out first, and so she quickly burped, while a bit of spit and milk came out as well. 

“What a good little girl,” she heard someone praise her, as he sat them down, with Bella on top of him, so she straddled his lap. She couldn't help but lean against him, tired, as he cleaned her face up, before her pacifier once more was stuck into her mouth, and Bella’ immediately sucked, happy to see her old friend once more. 

Whoever the person was seemed comfortable, just sitting like that with Bella straddling his lap, while he rubbed her pee soaked diaper and back. Bella didn’t care, as she leaned against him, sucking mindlessly on her paci. She had never been good at waking up from naps, which was why she refrained from napping at all, and only slept at night. It always made her disorited, just like it did now. 

But Bella began to wake, as pressure began to build into her bum, and Bella just wanted it out, as it made her uncomfortable. She whimpered, and moved rather uncomfortably, as she began to push whatever it was out, which didn’t feel nice, and something thin was running out of her, and straight into her diaper. 

With a bit of a shock, Bella woke up, gasping, as she realized she was pooping her diaper, and she began to cry loudly, although the pacifier remained in her mouth. 

“Ohhh someone had to go huh?” Carlisle asked, as Bella realized just what had happened, as she looked horrified at his smiling face, realizing she once more had been fed willingly by Esme, and been burped by Carlisle. And now she was shitting her diaper. 

“Make it stop!” Bella cried, as the pacifier fell out of her mouth, but Carlisle quickly popped it back in, before he returned to rub her back. 

“Daddy can’t make it stop sweetie, it has to come out, but Daddy will change you,” he said with a smile, as the poop continued to come out of Bella slowly, as he stood up from the couch, Bella sitting on his hip. She had no choice but to get it all out at this point, while she whimpered and cried. And she couldn't help but wrap her whole body around him, embarrassed and sad, while she stared confused at her surroundings. “This is daddy’s office at the hospital,” he smiled, bouncing her a bit. 

It was an office with a desk, chair, couch and a shelf full of books. But to Bella’s horror she realized the place also contained her pram, and a playpen, as though he had expected for her to be here. Bella cried even more, as she realized she was at the hospital, looking like a two years old, with a filled diaper. 

“Home!” Bella begged, but Carlisle just laughed, as he carried her toward the door, grabbing a diaper bag on his way. 

“No darling, this is daddy’s office at the hospital.” he told her with a smile, as he opened the door. “And this is the hallway, which we have to go down to get you changed in the changing room,” he told her excitedly, as he began to walk down the hallway. Bella could hear crying babies like her behind several of the doors, and she began to shake as they walked past several windows, with people like here behind them. They were all lying in small boxes, like premature babies, with wires and needles connected to them, while several of them were wrapped in bandages. “ohh sweeties, that’s just all the babies who had to get surgery to get better,” Carlisle comforted her, as he sensed her fear. “But mommy and daddy think you are perfect just the way you are,” he promised. 

And just then he stepped into a room, which was filled with changing tables, five of them really, all in pastel colors and filled with straps. Far too many straps. But Bella didn’t have time to think, as there were three other people in the room, who all looked up as Bella entered. 

The first being a human baby, just like her. She had to be around her age, with slight reddish hair, and she was screaming on top of her lungs. Squirming around, as her lower body was naked, except for the diaper underneath her, that seemed to be ready to be tapped up. On her upper body was a white open onesie, which seemed to belong to the hospital, while a small white beanie was placed on her head, as though she was a patient. Her hands were strapped to the table, as well as her stomach, and her legs were hosted into the stirrups, leaving her private parts for everyone to see. 

And around her stood two of these super humans. One of them was a beautiful female, with blonde curls, and golden eyes. She was tall, with high heels, and she was wearing what looked like an old nurse uniform. Besideher was a male, with long black hair, and to Bella’s horror red eyes, although she couldn't understand why. But it scared her, and instantly she leaned closer to Carlisle, who cooed at her. He was wearing a doctor's coat, just like she noticed her daddy was. 

“Well look who we have here, that must be little Bella!” the female cooed, as she left the screaming child for a second, to go over and coe at Bella, who shyly tried to hide her face in Carlisle’s chest. She had just shit her diaper, and even she could smell it, which made it even more humiliating. 

“Belly, this is your auntie Rose,” Carlisle told Bella, while he laughed, as she stayed hidden in his arms. “Someone had a jackpot,” Carlisle explained to Rose, who simply laughed. 

“It sure seems like it… gosh she is such a cutie Carlisle, look how she is sucking on her little paci… aww, i almost regret ever ageing Jasper” Rosalie said, and Bella wondered who that unfortunate soul was. 

“They do grow at some point,” Carlisle said with a smile, before he stared down at the crying baby on the changing table. “What happened to Maggie?” he asked curiously, while he bounced Bella, who nervously stared at the screaming poor girl. 

“Ohh her fever wouldn't settle, and her stomach was hard, so we had to give her a little something,” Rosalie smiled, and clearly didn’t want Bella to know, but Carlisle seemed to understand. Although Bella could guess it just fine, as she had been given the same treatment yesterday. 

“She rather often has a hard stomach. Try cleansing her if nothing else works,” Carlisle said, and Rosalie nodded, before she returned back to her little patient, and began to diaper her. But as soon as she got back to work, the red-eyed man walked over to Carlisle, while he placed Bella on an empty changing unit. And Bella felt how her soiled diaper content was pushed against her skin, as her diaper got in contact with the changing table, which made her cry out. 

“And finally it became your turn,” the man said happily, as he without warning carrased Bella’s cheek. Although she didn’t want to, Carlisle for some reason began to take her pink cardigan off, and unbuttoning her blue dress. 

“Esme is over the moon,” Carlisle smiled, as he removed the dress, leaving Bella’s tiny breast for everyone to see, while she tried to cover them, but had no choice, as Carlisle pushed her down on a changing table, laying her down. 

“Kno!!” Bella cried behind her pacifier, while he very calmly strapped her stomach and arms to the table, making sure she couldn't get up. 

“My my…” the red eyed man laughed, as he touched her none existing breast. “Someone doesn’t need surgery here,” he smiled, and Carlisle laughed as well, as he placed a kiss on her stomach. 

“No… she is just perfect,” he smiled fondly, before he began to strap Bella’s legs, into the stirrups. “Bella this is Aro, Aro is the head surgeon, so he is the one who operates on little babies like you,” he told her, while Aro, much to Bella’s protest rubbed small circles over her stomach. “And he has a very little girl named Jane,” Carlisle told her, while Aro smiled fondly. 

Aro and then began to chat, ignoring Bella, who lay on the table sucking furiously on her pacifier, as she tried to ignore the public humiliation. Rosalie had thankfully left with the crying Maggie, but these two men didn’t help, as Bella cried. 

But when Carlisle removed her plastic panties, her diaper became visible, and Aro gasped surprised, looking at all the brown and yellow stains. Bella hadn’t leaked, but she was surely close, as Aro inspected it curiously. 

“Did she manage to make stains in a nighttime diaper?” he asked curiously, while Carlisle opened it up, and all of her mess became visible, making Bella cry out loudly. 

“Esme said it was the same this morning. Apparently she really pee and poop quite a great deal…” Carlisle mused, as he began to clean Bella with wipes, ignoring her the whole way through. 

“Maybe you should consider a different age size… i think she might need newborn diapers to keep that in,” Aro said seriously, while Bella protested, shaking her head violently, but none of them seemed to care. 

“Esme is out buying some right now… ohh shhh sweetie, you can pee and poop as much as you want to,” Carlisle promised her, while Bella whimpered as he cleaned her folds, removing every trace of urine of poop, while Bella whined the whole way. The adults simply cooed at her, until the diaper at last was removed, and Carlisle placed a new one underneath her. Another nighttime diaper from the diaper bag. 

Aro seemed to have other things to do, as he bid them goodbye, and Carlisle turned all his attention to her, as he began to powder and oil her bare skin well. Humming and hushing her as he did so. 

“Uncle Edward is going to give you a small injection, so there never will be any nasy hairs on your little kitten.” Carlisle promised her, as he tapped the diaper shut, and unbuckled her shoes. It surprised Bella slightly, as she would have thought she would get dressed, but instead he removed everything, including her gloves and shoes, so she was dressed in only a diaper and sucking on her pacifier.

“Now daddy is going to release you and carry you,” Carlisle began, looking sternly at her. “If my little girl tries anything, daddy would have to push the red button,” he warned, and Bella nodded, frightened, as he released all of her restraints. Instead she continued to suck on her paci, rather hard, allowing it to go in and out of her mouth, while Carlisle hoisted her up on her hip once more, and carried her out of the room, the diaper bag over his shoulder. Bella felt humiliated, and tried to hide, as they walked past several doctors and nurses, who all cooed at her, while she was almost naked. 

Carlisle just laughed, as he carried her into a new room, nuzzling his nose against her, although she looks frightened at her surroundings, and couldn’t care less. 

It was clearly a consultations room, made for grown babies like herself. While both floor and walls are pastel green, a padded table had been placed in the middle. It’s somewhere between a bed and a table, all in yellow, with several functions Bella couldn't guess, along with several straps she didn’t want to try. But the table made her shiver, along with the white cabinets, which probably contained all kinds of horrors. At one corner was a strange looking scale, which Bella would prefer not to try, and the whole room was filled with pictures of animals, wearing diapers. 

“I want to go home daddy,” Bella whimpered, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Carlisle, afraid he might put her down on the padded table. 

“Oh sweetie,” He cooed, as he held her close and rocked her forth and back in his arms. He was a doctor himself, and knew especially the first time was rather distressfull. “Daddy won’t let anything happen to you, and it’s your uncle Edward who will be your doctor, you got nothing to fear,” he comforted her, as he began to lower Bella onto the large padded table, her diaper crinkling as it touched the surface. 

“Pwease!” Bella begged behind her pacifier, all while she began to suck even harder, and gripped tightly onto his shirt with her now free hands. Bella was terrified, as she was pretty sure a visit to the doctor wasn’t something she would want, but she had little choice in the matter. 

“Shhh,” Carlisle cooed, as he caressed her cheek. For him it was amazing to see Bella already sought his comfort, although she didn’t realize it herself yet, but she did. “Now sweetheart, daddy knows some of these things won’t be fun, and he won’t punish you for those. But if daddy has to use the red button, because you tried to fight against daddy and uncle Eddie, he will spank your bare little rump tonight after bathtime,” Carlisle warned Bella sternly, who immediately paled. 

She had never had a spanking in her life, as Renee and Charlie didn’t believe in that kind of thing, but she knew what a spanking was, and she was pretty sure she didn’t want to receive one. 

And so she nodded silently, as she stared with fear at the man in front of her. But Carlisle simply kissed her forehead, just as another man stepped in through the door. 

“Well that do we have here!” he smiled happily, and was without a doubt a doctor himself, with a white coat and a pastel blue shirt. “This must be little Bella,” he smiled, as he walked inside and carried a chart with him. 

He was a beautiful man, with bronze colored hair, pale skin and golden eyes. He was clearly unhuman, just like the rest of them, as he smiled at Bella, showing his white teeth. Bella immediately tried to get closer to Carlilsle, but it was impossible, as he held her shoulders, to make sure she stayed on the table. 

“It sure is… Belly boo, this is Edward, your uncle. He is married to aunt Alice, remember her?” Carlisle asked sweetly, although Bella didn’t answer, as she began to suck on her pacifier furiously, trying to calm herself down. All while this Edward simply cooed, patting her head. 

“Someone is getting good at sucking already,” he commented with a smile, to which Carlisle smiled in return. “Now Bella, daddy works here himself, so he can’t be your doctor, but then it’s a good thing I can,” Edward told her excited, as Carlisle moved away, and allowed Edward to pick her up. 

And it was enough to make Bella whimper. Never before had someone but Esme and Carlisle held her, and she wasn’t sure she liked this man, as she tried to reach for her daddy, who only waved and smiled in return. 

“We are just going to find out what your exact weight is,” Edward promised, as Bella eyed the scale. It was a strange mixture between those newborn scales with a hook, and then a jolly jumper, as there was a jolly jumper at the end, instead of the sling that usually held the newborns. But there was little Bella could do as Edward forced her legs into the seat, and the jumper surrounded her diapered rump, while Bella was left dangling in the air, as Edward read her numbers. She knew she could try to get out with her hands, but her feet couldn't reach the floor, as she was jumping up and down, and to her big horror Carlisle was taking pictures of her with his phone. 

“Smile to mommy,” he cooed, and Bella tried to focus on her pacifier, as she didn’t want to be a part of this. 

Thankfully Edward got her out of the jumper thing, as soon as he had read her weight, and written it down. Bella almost sighed in relief as he got her out of the horrible thing, and carried her back to the table. To her surprise Carlisle had seated himself on top of the padded table, and Bella was placed on his lap. She felt both confused and comforted, as Carlisle pressed her back against his own chest, and wrapped his arms protectively around her, while her diapered bum was on top of his lap. 

“Now i am just going to take this for a moment, so i can see your pretty white teeth,” Edward cooed, as he grabbed the handle of the pacifier, and removed it with a small plop, a bit of droll following with it. Bella whined loudly, as she didn’t want to go through this without it, but she recalled Carlisle's threat, and tried to stay calm. “Now open your mouth sweetie,” Edward ordered in a sugar sweet voice, and Bella did. 

And it was almost like a regular check up. Edward seemed to check her teeth, as he used a small pin light to look at them, before he placed a wooden tongue suppressor on her tongue, and told her to say aahhh. Bella did so without complaining, knowing it could be far worse, and she didn’t want to get a spanking for this. 

“You are doing so well,” Edward praised her, as Carlisle kissed her hair, while her pacifier was placed in her mouth once more, and she began to suck immediately, trying to get away from this horrible place in her head. 

Bella remained compliant as Edward looked at her nose and ears, while she sat still, and Carlisle praised her for being so good. She even tried to remain calm as Edward touched her nipples with his cold hand, feeling around them, while Bella whimpered, but she never fought against them. Truthfully it almost felt nice for her to be near her daddy like this, as he calmed her combined with the pacifier, and she allowed Edward to listen to her heartbeat and breathing, before things began to get out of hand. 

“Now it’s time to lie down,” Edward told them, mostly to Carlisle, as he finished writing on his chart, and Carlisle got up from the table, while Bella began to protest as she was laid down on her own against the padded table. Her heart began to beat faster, knowing she probably wouldn't like what was about to come, and Carlisle seemed to sense the same, as he kept his hands on her shoulders, thereby stopping her from getting up. 

“I want to go home!” Bella begged quietly, while Carlisle hushed her. 

“Be a good girl for daddy,” he told her, while Edward placed a strap over her tummy and arms, keeping her effectively against the table. 

“We just want to make sure you are one little healthy girl,” Edward told sweetly, as he grabbed her legs one by one, and got them into a pair of well known stirrups, much like those at home. Much to Bella’s protest he made sure to spread her legs nicely, before his cold fingers were placed on her stomach, and he began to untap her unused diaper. 

“Pwease no!” Bella cried behind her pacifier, tears welling up in her eyes, as she knew nothing good was about to happen. 

“There everything is alright,” Edward cooed, as he grabbed a pair of gloves, and snapped them on. “Carlisle could you please prepare a thermometer?” he then asked her daddy kindly, who with a nod went to work, while Edward leaned forward, looking down at her small kitten.

Bella gasped, as she could feel his cold skin through the glove, as he touched her kitten, looking over her folds rather professionally. 

“Well there is no rash, but make sure to oil and powder her well, her skin looks as though it’s rather sensitive,” Edward noted to Carlisle, who was getting some lube on one of the teromethers. “Now Bella, let’s just look down here,” Edward smiled, as he spread her legs further, and looked at her virgin hole. Laughing “God look how tiny her hole is Carlisle, i can barely recall when Lean and Jacob was this small,” Edward laughed, as most little’s anal ring with time exspanded, mostly due to all the pills the recived in their bum. 

But to her horror Edward grabbed a wipe, and began to clean her on the inside, while Bella whined loudly, all while he just cooed at her. 

“We have to make sure you are clean in there, shh… be a big girl Bella,” Edward told her, as he used several wipes, wrapped around two of his fingers, to clean her small hole of any poop. Just to be safe, although the wipes remained clean. Much to Bella’s protest Edward then wiggled his finger into her small hole, only to make sure everything was as it should be, and he quickly got his finger out once more “Has she gone potty recently?” Edward asked Carlisle curiously, as he got his gloves and used wipes thrown out, as soon as Bella was clean on the inside. 

“I changed her just before you got here,” Carlisle answered with a smile, as he handed the thermometer to Edward, who without a warning stuck it into Bella, never once looking at her. All while Bella screamed and cried, as the small object traveled up inside her, while he held it still. “Her poo was surprisingly good considering she is so new,” Carlisle then added, much to Bella’s embarrassment. 

“I think this one got a good tummy,” Edward smiled, while Bella squirmed as he held it inside her for far too long. “But still, a weekly enema will be good for her little system, but since you are just as educated as i, i doubt i need to tell you what to do,” Edward joked, and Carlisle smiled. 

He finally got the termometer out, claiming Bella’s body temperature was just perfect, before he redid her diaper, and Bella finally thought all it was over. But Bella was dead wrong, as she remained in her position, while Edward got over to the cabinet’s and began to put several things on his small trolley. 

“And you want the usual?” he asked Carlisle, who just nodded, while Bella stared confused. She couldn’t see just what was on the trolley, as Edward rolled it over to her, but she began to cry as he cleaned a small spot on her hip. Bella knew why people did that, and she hated needles. 

“Now shhh Belly Bear, daddy is right here,” Carlisle cooed, and Bella eyed the empty needle, which Edward without warning stuck into her hip, drawing blood for testing. “shh suck on your paci, you are doing so good,” Carlisle cooed, as he himself grabbed the handle of her pacifier, and began to help it in and out of her mouth, slowly boping it up and down. He knew it helped her, and he didn’t want Bella to be distressed. 

Bella was never told what was in the injections she received. It wasn’t for her to know, but she yelped all the time a needle was pushed into her, as some kind of content god into her body. The first one to stop her cycle, as no babies could have babies themselves. It was irreversible, as no vampires ever wanted to give up their child. 

The second being a very special shot, which stopped Bella’s ageing, and froze her in time. It had parts of vampires cells inside it, although it wouldn't transform her into a vampire, it would just freeze her body in time, so she could be their little girl forever. 

The third being a shot to make her incontinent, so Bella wouldn't be able to control if and where she had to pee. 

That followed by a few vaccines she needed to have, simply to be carefull, and Bella cried the whole way through, while Carlisle tried to comfort her. 

And then at last she was given a shot to remove all of her body hair, so she could become smooth like a little baby. 

“Someone was really a good girl,” Edward praised, as a pink princess band aid was placed on her leg, while she cried her heart out, and Carlisle tried to comfort her. Bella wasn’t sure what they had done to her, but she was pretty sure it wasn’t anything good. 

“Someone was such a good little girl, daddy is so proud of you,” Carlisle smiled, as he got her out of all of her restraints. Bella was at this point so tired, and when Carlisle lifted her into his arms, she buried her face in his shoulder, and began to cry out. Her whole body wrapped around him, while he tried to sooth her. 

“I think it’s my cue to leave,” she heard Edward say, who laughed slightly, as the two friends said goodbye, but Bella didn’t care, as she continued to cry. She still had her pacifier in her mouth, although she wasn’t sucking at the moment, too busy crying her heart out. 

“You did so very well Belly,” Carlisle whispered sweetly to her, while he rocked her forth and back, whispering sweet nothing into her ear. 

Bella held on to him, although she deep down knew it was wrong. This man was the one who had caused her so much pain, yet she clinged to him like she actually was two years old. A small part of her even feared it was some kind of Stockholm syndrome. 

But at last Bella settled down, and Carlisle lowered her down on the changing table once more. 

“Can my little girl be still for daddy while he dresses her, or does he need to use the button?” Carlisle asked her sweetly, as he dried Bella’s tears away with his thumb. Bella knew it was a threat, despite how lovingly sweet he seemed, and there was only one right answer. 

“Ess Daddy,” Bella muttered behind her pacifier, and promised herself to stay still. The collar around her neck was a constant reminder of just what would happen, should she disobey, and getting dressed was not worth the fight. 

“What a good little girl you are,” Carlisle said proudly, as he kissed her forehead. He then grabbed her bag, and Bella sat still while he dressed her. 

But her ruffled plastic panties were added once more, and Bella had to lie down, and actually lift her legs while Carlisle got them down underneath her bum. It felt embarrassing for her to do so, but the shock she would get for disobeying wasn’t worth it. A part of her was pretty sure he could lift her bum if he wanted too, he just wanted her to comply.

“I have never seen a little baby as good as you,” Carlisle praised her, although it felt humiliating to Bella, as he snapped her plastic panties shut, until they sat tightly over her nighttime diaper. “I think you might have been born to be a baby,” he mused, while Bella fought to keep all her anger inside, sucking hard on her pacifier to forget and get away from this place. 

Carlisle got her into a sitting position once more, as he rolled the ruffled socks up over her legs, and buckled her white shoes on. Their round soles once more restricted her movement, as Bella wouldn’t be able to run anywhere in them. 

And it was followed by the white gloves, which made Bella whimper as soon as she eyes them. 

“Pwease Daddy!” Bella cried, knowing how defenseless she was with those mittens on. A part of her still hopes Carlisle would show mercy, if she used his title daddy, but nothing helped as he grabbed her hand, and tied the glove into place. 

“You have been very good Belly, but we can’t trust you just yet,” Carlisle cooed to her, and Bella looked down in defeat, as the other glove was tired into place as well, leaving her hands in an annoying position. 

She knew she would escape at some point, she was planning to do so, but she had to act carefully, and do as her kidnappers asked of her. 

Therefore she allowed Carlisle to put her dress back on, and sat still as he closed it behind her, before the cardigan was added, and Carlisle rewarded her with a kiss. 

“Let’s get home to mommy,” he smiled, as he picked her up from the table onto his own hip, and in defeat Bella wrapped her body around him, knowing she had to play along. At least for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for all those kiddo's, comments and those who chose to bookmark it! it means a lot! anyway, another chapter for your guys! Please do leave a comment if you have any suggestions as for scences you would like to see! And again a warning, this is a dark story, although not sexual!


	5. An Evenning To Remember - Part 1

Bella stared out of the window, while she tried to ignore her cruel fate in life. She knew all of her friends back home in Forks would be laughing, if they could see her as she was now. Strapped into a carseat, dressed in a gigantic diaper, with ruffled plastic pants on top. Not to mention a dress that did little to cover her diaper, shoes that weren’t meant to be walked in, and a pink pacifier in her mouth, stating she was  _ daddy’s little girl _ . She was truly ridiculous to look at, and she looked like the baby they wanted, with her short brown hair, and round face. 

For Bella, the worst part of it was that she couldn’t help but suck on the pacifier. She couldn’t explain what had happened, but she almost felt addicted to the damn thing, as it softly moved in and out of her mouth, and calmed her. She knew it was wrong, and she knew she should spit it out, but she couldn't help herself, and after each suck she promised herself another, before she would stop. But she didn’t.

Bella looked with worry at the streets they drove by, filled with babies like her, and these strange supernatural beings Bella didn’t know of. If she had been given time to think, she might have been able to figure out what they were, but she didn’t have that luxury. She was far too stressed, worried what might happen next, as everything to her was new, and Carlisle and Esme seemed capable of doing anything to her. 

But there was no doubt who were the babies and who were the adults in this society. On the streets Bella could see a lot of people going by, and all of the unfortunate souls like her were dressed in pastel colors, while the grown ups seemed to be wearing a darker pallet. Not to mention most of the babies like her were wearing visible diapers, like herself, or strapped inside strollers and prams. She noticed a few, who seemed to be dressed as though they were older, and were allowed to walk on their own. Although a few of them seemed to be waddling, still dressed in diapers, while all of them had to hold onto their mommy or daddy’s hand. 

What confused Bella was how happy some of them seemed. As though they were brainwashed, as they stared up at their captors with smiling faces, like they actually wanted to be here. The whole thought was absurd to Bella, and she could only fear what they did to them at this place, as people peacefully walked by outside. Bella saw other cars drive by as well, all of them containing at least one baby in a booster seat, if not more. Bella even saw one car with three grown adults, all in diapers and sucking their pacifier. 

What she had noted as well were the age of all of the babies. None of them actually seemed to be older than Bella, as though only people at eighteen were kidnapped, but it made little sense for everyone to be at the same age. Did they get rid of people when they got too old? Bella shivered at the thought, and noticed Carlisle was eyeing her in the rearview mirror. 

“Are you cold pumpkin?” he asked sweetly, while he drove the car, preferably home, as Bella didn’t want to go anywhere. She didn’t really want to go home, or even consider it her home, but she knew it wasn’t possible to get out for now. 

Truth to be told Bella didn’t want to speak with Carlisle at all, both because she was terrified and angry at that man, and his wife, and so she simply shook her head, to say no. But it clearly wasn’t good enough for Carlisle. 

“Verbal answer Bella, use your words,” Carlisle told her sternly, as his eyes pierced hers in the mirror, and Bella knew he meant it seriously. She also knew he had an app that could send a wave of shock through her collar, and so she didn't have much of a choice. 

“Not cold daddy,” she said softly behind her pacifier, as she looked fearfully at Carlisle, who broke out into a big smile. He was a psycho for wanting her to call him daddy, not dad, but daddy. It was sick to Bella, and she almost prefered not being able to speak, than being forced to speak like this, as it was far more humiliating. 

“Good girl, Daddy knows there's a lot to learn, but he wants to hear to hear your pretty little voice, as long as you talk nicely,” Carlisle smiled, and Bella knew there was a fine line between talking nicely and talking as an adult, and this morning she had learned that wasn’t accepted. 

“Es Daddy,” Bella muttered behind her pacifier, as she moved in discomfort in her car seat, while her clean diaper crinkled, and reminded her once more she wouldn’t be able to use a bathroom anytime soon. 

She really hated it here, as in really, and Bella dreamt of escaping and running off. She held no love toward her captors, who had humiliated her in every possible way, but they had also frightened her. Bella still wasn’t sure just what had been injected into her at the hospital, but she was pretty sure it wasn’t anything good, and she hated them for hurting her like that. All privileges and rights had been taken from her, as they had taken her body from her, as though she was a doll. They were trying to take her mind as well, but Bella wasn’t going to let that happen. 

A part of her feared it wouldn’t be a choice, and she would give up at some point, which meant she would have to escape, and hopefully soon. She had seen how strong and fast these people were, and she would have to be clever if she were to escape. Not to mention Bella would have to find a way to get past that brick wall, or none of it mattered.

But Bella didn’t have time to plan any of it, as Carlisle finally parked his car at the red brick house, which happened to be Bella’s home for the time being. Due to her fear towards her kidnappers, Bella felt how her heartbeat picked up, as Carlisle opened her door, and Bella couldn't help but suck slightly faster on her pacifier. She really shouldn’t, but she couldn't help it. 

“I bet someone missed mommy,” Carlisle told her playfully, as he pushed on the red button, and all of the straps released Bella. She could feel how cold his skin was, as he lifted her high into the air by her armpits, before she was placed on his hip, one hand supporting her bum. Bella had no choice but to wrap her legs around him, while she tried to look anywhere by his smiling face. “Hmm pumpkin,” he pressed her, as he bounced her, while he carried her towards the front door. “Tell me you missed mommy,” he smiled, although it without a doubt was an order. 

“I missed mommy…” Bella muttered behind the pacifier, defeated and humiliated, although Carlisle was pleased, as he kissed her hair. 

“We have such a clever girl, who is very polite,” he told her proudly, as he opened the front door, and stepped into the hallway. The place was lavish and grand, with earth light tones to make it all seem comfortable. And just as they stepped inside, Esme came down the stairs, and broke into a huge smile as she eyed Bella. 

“There you two are, I was starting to wonder when you would get home,” she smiled, as she got down the stairs, and began to cover Bella’s face in kisses, as Carlisle handed her over. Thereby Bella suddenly found herself resting on Esme’s hip instead, while she remained silent, looking at the floor. “Did everything go okay?” Esme asked worried, clearly a question meant for her husband, while Bella sucked on her pacifier. 

“Bella did very well for her first time, although uncle Eddie did a few things which were yucky… right sweetie?” Carlisle asked Bella, as he let his cold hand brush through her hair, and made Bella look up upon him. 

But Bella didn’t want to answer, she truly didn’t want to say a word to these people, and so her eyes looked upon the floor once more, while she pushed herself closer to Esme, knowing Carlisle was the worst of those two. But this clearly wasn’t good enough for him. 

“Bella, tell mommy what you said before we got inside,” he pressed her, as Bella would have to learn to talk, and it was better to start now than later. Carlisle and Esme wanted a child who spoke, and not a silent child, which was what Bella was turning into. Bella knew exactly what he wanted her to say, but she still shook her head, and buried it in Esme’s shoulder. But Esme clearly sensed what she was trying to do, as she grabbed her chin, not tightly, but it still forced Bella to look at Esme, while her other hand steadied her underneath her bum. 

“Bella, tell mommy what you said to daddy,” Esme encouraged her with a smile, while Bella sucked hard on her pacifier, and shook her head once more. She really didn’t want to tell. 

But to her surprise Carlisle grabbed her pacifier, and gently pried it from her mouth, while Bella whined loudly, surprised he would take it from her. Almost instantly she tried to reach for it with her gloved hands, only to discover she couldn't, and she whined louder, not even thinking about her actions. She shouldn't want that pacifier at all. 

“Mine!” She protested, as she tried to grab it, but it was impossible. It couldn’t get far away from her, as it was attached to her dress, but she couldn't insert it on her own, and Carlisle held it in between his fingers. 

“Tell mommy whom you missed,” he told her sternly, and Bella blushed in embarrassment, as she realized what she had to do. She shouldn't want to get it back, but at that point she needed it more than anything else, or she couldn’t think straight. It was truly an addiction, and Bella would do a lot to get it back. 

“I missed mommy,” Bella whispered shyly, but was instantly rewarded as her pink pacifier was nudged back into her mouth, and Bella began to suck once more immediately. She even sucked slightly harder, afraid it might be taken from her again. 

“Oh mommy missed you too sweetheart,” Esme smiled, clearly happy, as she began to carry Bella into the living room, while Carlisle went outside, to empty the car. Since Bella had gotten to his office in her stroller, he had to fold it and put it in the trunk, not to mention Bella’s diaper bag and his own bag. “But don’t worry, tomorrow you and i will be together all day, just mommy and her little princess, while daddy goes to work,” Esme smiled, as she got herself seated on the couch, with Bella sitting across her lap. 

The whole living room was like the rest of the house, amazing. It held a large light brown couch, several armchairs, a gigantic tv, and a bookcase along one wall. The place seemed comforting, and felt like an actual home, filled with pictures of the couple, and a large light rug in the middle of the room. Bella had noticed several toys as well, but she was trying to ignore them, although she knew she would be forced to play with them at some point. 

“Then we can play with all of your toys on the carpet, I know someone is going to love tummy time,” Esme began to tell, gushing, while Bella shivered in horror. “Or we can paint all of yours nails like the rainbow, or maybe even try your rocking horse, hmm,” Esme cooed to her, as she ran her hand through Bella’s short hair, while Bella looked at her in terror and anger. She didn’t want to do any of those things. “Or we can take a trip to the park, or we could visit daddy at his office?” Esme suggested, while she made all kinds of excited faces, but the last one made Bella shake violently on her head. 

“NO!” She protested, and wasn’t going to get anywhere near that office. “No… no that’s sick!” Bella cried out, as a part of her began to realize she was sitting on top of a womans lap, dressed like a fucking baby, and it was wrong, it was so wrong. “I want to go home, i am not a part of this sick game you are playing!” Bella began to ramble, while she stared terrified at Esme, before she made a rash decision. 

Bella was going to leave, and she was going to leave now. She hadn’t thought anything through, but it didn’t matter, as she in a second pushed herself clumsily off Esme’s lap, only for her butt to land straight on the floor. She cried slightly out in pain, as she hadn’t thought of her shoes, which would have made it impossible for her to stand. But she didn’t have time to think, as Esme stared surprised down at her. 

“Ohhh pumpkin, you're not old enough to walk, that’s why you have mommy and daddy,” she cooed at her, slightly surprised Bella had tried to get off at all, but as she reached her hands out to grab Bella, Bella chose to move backwards away from her. She might not be able to stand, but she was able to move away in an awkward position. 

“You are not my mommy! That’s fucking sick!” Bella yelled back at her, her pacifier now hanging on her breast, as it had left her mouth long ago. 

Bella was in a state of panic, fear and anger, as she had bottled a lot of feelings up throughout the day. This was so wrong, horrible wrong, and Bella was angry at all of them for subjecting her to all this pain. She had never asked for any of it, or done anything to deserve any of this, and none of this was fair. 

“We do not talk like that, apologize instantly!” Esme told her sternly, as she stood up from the couch, and moved toward Bella with fire in her eyes. But Bella had the same fire in her eyes, as she moved backwards away from her, and was hellbent on getting out. Although she had little chance of escaping this place. 

“NO! I HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!” Bella yelled back, loudly at her, and the whole neighborhood could probably hear her at this point. “YOU GUYS ARE SICK, TAKING GROWN UP PEOPLE AWAY AND TREATING THEM LIKE THIS! GET A FUCKING REAL BABY!” Bella yelled loudly at Esme, while anger traveled through her veins. She really hated these people with all of her heart, and she only moved backwards whenever Esme took a step toward her. 

“Bella last warning…” Esme began, her voice stern as well, but Bella didn’t care as she screamed loudly at her. 

“FUCK OFF!” she yelled, so loud everyone had to hear it, and Esme looked almost shocked at her choice of words, as it was as grown up as it could be. 

But it didn’t stop there, as Bella began to kick furiously with her legs, each time trying to hit Esme, although it was impossible. Whatever Esme was saying to her didn’t matter, as Bella didn’t hear a single word, because she herself was screaming loudly. 

“YOU ARE MONSTERS! FUCK OFF, FUCK OFF!” she yelled, and her eyes was burning with fires, although not for long. 

Bella hadn’t really thought much about what Carlisle was doing, or if he could hear her. To be honest she hadn’t thought about him at all, at least not until his face appeared above hers, and Bella was looking at him upside down. But she was still able to see his furious face, as his eyes burned with anger from hell itself. 

But it didn’t stop Bella, as she still tried to kick at Esme, while her hands began to aim for Carlisle's legs. What Bella hadn’t anticipated was just how close he was to her, as he in one quick move had grabbed her underneath her armpits, and Bella found herself thrown over his shoulder. It however did nothing to calm Bella, as she only screamed louder, while she began to kick, twist and hit his back, although Carlisle didn’t seem to care. He just held her in a tight grip, as he walked toward the couch. 

“LET ME GO YOU SICK MONSTER!” Bella screamed, yelling as loud as she could, hoping to damage him through her voice, but nothing worked. To her surprise he didn’t even try to scold her, or even yell at her, as he remained silent, while he sat himself calmly on the couch. 

Bella was surprised, but still continued to scream, kicking her legs up and down, as he got down from his shoulder, and placed her over his lap. Had Bella been spanked before, she would have silenced herself immediately, but instead she continued to kick and scream. She tried to roll over, to get out of his lap, but he wrapped an arm tightly over her back, while he made sure Bella couldn't reach the floor with her hands and legs. 

“I HATE YOU!” Bella yelled with all of her force, just as she felt her diaper and plastic panties being tugged down to her knees, leaving her bum and kitten completely visible. They were tugged down so harshly her plastic panties snapped themselves open, and fell to the floor, while her diaper held her legs together, and made it impossible for her to kick like she wanted to. 

Bella should have stopped as soon as her rump got exposed, but she didn’t, far too angry to see what was going on, and so as the only one in the room, what happened next came as a surprise to her. 

A cold hand came crashing down on her bare bottom, hitting her left cheek with a force Bella hadn’t felt before, and she screamed once more, but in surprise and pain. 

And another blow followed just as quickly, just as the sound of flesh being slapped hard could be heard through the room, while Carlisle spanked her other cheek just as hard. Bella screamed once more, as all her anger seemed to disappear into thin air, while pain radiated through her poor bottom. All though she only had received three smacks, her bottom was already starting to get red and heated. But it didn’t stop Carlisle as another two smacks followed, just as hard, as he aimed for her lower parts, knowing it would hurt just as much. 

“STOP….!” Bella cried, confused, as she tried to use her hands to stop him, but he only grabbed her hands, and pinned them to her back, while he continued to spank her, harshly. Each smack hitting her with an indescribable force. “STOP!” Bella yelled loudly, as tears began to run down her face mostly due to the stress and pain she felt. All gone was the anger she felt just a few seconds ago, as she tried to wiggle out of Carlisle lap, with little success.

“That was very rude Isabella Maria Cullen!” Carlisle told her harshly, speaking for the first time, as he landed an exceptionally hard smack on her rump, followed by the next, and then one after that. He intended for her whole bottom to be bright red before he stopped, although he knew it would bruise her horrible, but he didn’t care. 

“STOP!” Bella begged desperately, as she wasn’t sure how much she could take of this. 

“Never have i been so disappointed, and what a foul language you showed us today!” Carlisle scolded her, while he with his knee tipped her bottom slightly upwards, giving him better access to her lower bottom. “How dare you talk to us like that!” he chided her harshly, and anger seeped through his voice, while Bella cried harder, mostly due to the pain. 

Her whole ass was slightly turning into a bright shade of red, as Carlisle covered every single spot on her rump, and Bella knew she shouldn’t give in, but she didn’t have a choice. She no longer felt brave or angry, as she as little child was draped over his lap, and spanked for being naugthy. 

Truth to be told Carlisle had anticipated this, knowing most little’s went through this phase, many times, while they settled in. It had only been a question about time, but Carlisle wasn’t about to let this slide, as it was important to teach Bella what happened when one had a temper tantrum like that. 

“I’m sorry!” Bella cried loudly, almost wailing, as she decided to play along, knowing Carlisle wouldn't stop before she surrendered. Bella had no weapon against what he was putting her through, and there was little she could do, except do what he wanted her to do. 

“Are you now, you didn’t seem that sorry when you tried to kick us?” Carlisle asked her harshly, while all of Bella’s tears ran down her face and hit the floor. 

“It won’t happen again… please stop!” Bella cried loudly, while she went limp over his lap. She had no energy to fight against whatever this was, and Carlisle knew that damn well, although he didn’t stop as Bella went lax over his lap. 

“It sure won’t, fighting is never an answer to anything Bella!” Carlisle lectured her harshly, delivering an extra hard smack to her thigh. “And daddy will punish you twice as hard if you ever do anything like this again!” he told her, while Bella wailed, yelped and cried at the same time, tears streaming from her face. She could hear the sound of her abused flesh being spanked echoing through the room, but nothing seemed to stop Carlisle, who continued to punish her. 

“I promise, I will be good! Please stop!” Bella begged, as snot began to exit through her nose. “I’m sorry!” Bella sobbed, as she bowed her head down in defeat. 

“Sorry who?” Carlisle simply asked, as he delivered a fast smack, which made Bella yelp loudly. 

“Mommy and daddy!” Bella cried loudly, and was no longer trying to fight any of this, she just wanted to make it stop, and would do anything. “I am sorry mommy and daddy!” she cried, breathing heavily, while she tried to keep herself somewhere sane, although it was possible. This was violence in a way Bella hadn’t tried before, as she lay limp across his lap, but Carlisle wasn’t done just yet. 

“Brace yourself little one,” he warned her, and Bella began to scream on top of her lungs, as a pain she hadn’t tried before passed through her skin. 

The smacks were faster than anything she had tried before, but the intensity was so crazy it made Bella go blind a second, as she felt how her bum caught on fire, while she couldn't do anything. She could only scream and kick her legs, while smacks rained down in a fast pace, making sure Bella wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a long time.

Bella didn’t even notice when it was over, as she was far too busy crying out loud, and her bum was burning like hell. She didn’t even hear a single word Carlisle was saying, as she felt her diaper being put into place once more, but Bella did scream loudly as it came into contact with her abused bottom. 

“Aww shhh, everything is over,” she heard someone try to comfort her, and Bella wailed loudly, while Carlisle grabbed her, and got her into a sitting position. 

Strangely enough Bella latched onto him like a leech, as he lifted her up, making sure Bella straddled his lap, with a folded leg on each side. This was the best position for her, unless she wanted to sit on her sore bottom, and Bella buried her face in his shoulder, while her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck. 

“I am sorry daddy, i am sorry!” Bella began to repeat over and over, and would say anything, if only it meant he wouldn't spank her again. The spanking had probably been worse than the collar, mostly because it lasted so long, and Bella felt so sore. 

“Shhh, daddy got you,” Carlisle muttered into her ear, as he held her close with one hand, while the other rubbed her back in soothing circles. He knew how upsetting this was for a new child like Bella, and he didn’t want to do it, but it was necessary, or Bella would never learn her new place in society. 

And Bella’s word turned into sobs, as she held tightly onto Carlisle, while she tried to calm down. For some reason the close contact between them was a great comfort, and Bella whined loudly as he got her away from his chest. It was only to insert her pacifier, and dry her tears and snot away, and Bella latched onto the pacifier, taking all the comfort she could get. She knew it was wrong, but she really needed it, as she once more leaned tightly against Carlisle. Tears still streaming down her face. 

“Daddy loves you so much,” Carlisle whispered to her, while he rocked Bella forth and back. “Shh, we all care so much for you, but you are just a little baby, and you have to accept you can’t be a big girl anymore…” he muttered into her ear, and Bella whined slightly at the thought, but didn’t say anything. She only sucked even more furiously on her pacifer. “Oh yes, you are our little baby girl, and we are going to feed you, change you and care for all your needs. You can’t even hold your pee pee in like a big girl, that’s why you have to wear a diaper,” Carlisle told her, as though it made sense, and Bella wanted to protest, but knew now wasn’t the time. 

Bella felt confused and overwhelmed, far too much had happened, and she knew she should be fighting against all of this, despite a mere spanking. But she just couldn’t make herself do it. Her soul felt broken, shattered even, and in defeat she rested against Carlisle, while she tried to block all of his words out. 

And slowly she calmed down, as he whispered softly in her ear, while he rubbed her back. All that combined with her pacifier calmed Bella immensely, as her body went lax against Carlisle’s hold. She was sore as hell, and Bella cried out loud as Carlisle suddenly chose to get up from the couch, and placed Bella on his hip. His hand was therefore resting on her butt, still rubbing her back, as she cried out, while her pupils got big. 

“Maybe that will make you reconsider pulling off such a tantrum another time,” was Carlisle's only response, as he bounced her slightly, as though he wanted to make everything worse, while he began to walk Bella toward the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had to split this chapter into two parts, as it was too long! But part 2 should be posted tomorrow... but poor Bella. Life is going to be rather hard for some time! Anyway thanks to all those who leave a comment! It's really nice to hear from those who are reading, and makes me want to post more.


	6. An Evening To Remember - Part 2

Bella wasn’t really sure what time it was, but it seemed to be dinnertime, as Carlisle entered the kitchen with Bella, and the smell of food hit her nose. Which was confirmed, as Bella eyed Esme, stirring some food she couldn’t see. Esme smiled as she saw her husband and child, and went over to kiss Carlisle on the lips, before she looked down with a stern glare at Bella. 

“Did someone learn her lesson?” she asked Bella strictly, who in embarrassment looked down, while her cheeks went red. She however nodded silently, as she sucked softly on her pacifier. 

“Use your words Bella,” Carlisle scolded her softly, but it was enough for Bella to look slightly scared up at Esme, knowing what would happen if she didn’t obey. 

“Yes mommy,” Bella muttered, never once stopping herself from sucking her pacifier. She however tried to look as innocent as possible, knowing that might help her, as that was what these people wanted. She was at this point exhausted, and would do whatever they asked, or at least she thought so. Because with these two one never knew what would happen. 

“Good, Mommy hates to hear you cry like that,” Esme smiled sadly, as she kissed Bella’s forehead, before she then suddenly grabbed her chin and stared at her sternly once more. “But don’t for a moment think mommy won’t spank you, what you did was very naughty,” she scolded, and Bella looked down in defeat, scared as there wasn’t one, but two who were willingly to torture her like that. 

“Sorry mommy,” Bella whispered, knowing that was exactly what they wanted her to say, and both rewarded her with kisses and soothing sounds. 

“Everything is forgiven,” Esme promised, as she went back to the kitchen island and her stove, while Carlisle carried Bella toward the dinner table. 

“And it’s din din time,” he smiled at her, while Bella’s diaper began to crinkle as she was placed in her highchair, and she yelped loudly as her diaper got in contact with the hard wooden surface. 

“Up!” she begged with pleading eyes at Carlisle, as pain began to radiate through her bum, despite her well padded diaper. Bella couldn't help but cry slightly, while she gave her pacifier a hard suck, trying to calm herself. She had already begun to act like a whiny little baby, although she was an adult woman, and she couldn’t believe how desperate she had become over such a short time. 

“No no… this is what happens when our little girl disobeys. Act nice now, and daddy might give you some soothing cream on your sore bum before bedtime,” Carlisle promised her, as he strapped her into the harness, which only forced all of her weight down on her abused bottom. 

And there was no way Bella would be able to fight them, as he got the tray into place, and strapped her hands down on top, before he kissed her forehead. He clearly didn’t want to risk food getting all over the floor, in case Bella decided to throw another tantrum, and Bella knew better than to complain right now. 

“Just a small pretty napkin for my little girl, so nothing happens to her pretty dress,” Carlisle told her in a sing like voice, as a pink bib was tired into place around her neck. But much to her horror Bella realized the bib had a message reading  _ mommy’s messy girl, _ with a picture of a little girl, her face filled with food, and Bella shuttered. 

But she didn’t have time to think, as Esme placed a plate on her tray. It was one of those childish plates, separate into three sections, each containing a different item. The first being some cut up steamed carrots, which to Bella looked rather delicious, although nothing had been added to them. Only salt. The next item was however something Bella wasn’t a fan of, steamed broccoli, which made her face cringe slightly. She liked them raw, but these steamed broccoli cut up tiny pieces weren’t really her thing. And at last on the plate was a small portion of mac'n'cheese, which to Bella looked rather really good. However, considering how little solid food she had been given today, this plate held far too little for her to be full, and Bella could only think of one reason for that. And what Bella didn’t know was that the mac’n’cheese was filled with all kinds of vitamins and a laxative to help her stomach later, but to Bella it looked delicious. 

“Mommy is just going to take this one out,” Esme smiled, as she moved a chair close to Bella, and nudged the pacifier out of Bella’s mouth. She even unclipped it from her dress, which made Bella slightly worried for a second, but she didn’t think too much about it, as she was far too hungry. 

“Now open up, here comes the little train,” Esme smiled, as she blew on a piece of steamed carrot, before she placed the forsk inside Bella’s mouth. 

And Bella chewed the carrot, although there wasn't much to chew. The vegetable was soft like butter, as it had boiled for too long on purpose, and to Bella it had a bland taste. But she didn’t dare complain, as she received a piece of broccoli. Just as overcooked as the carrot, and Bella couldn’t help but make a face, she really didn’t like steamed broccoli. 

“We have to eat broccoli, or we won’t ever be a big strong girl,” Esme told her seriously, as she saw Bella’s dislike of the vegetable, but it was important she cleaned her plate. 

And Bella ate each bite, despite how little taste it had, even the mac’n’cheese seemed bland, and Esme was smearing it around her mouth on purpose. Leaving small yellow stains on her skin, while she was told what a little messy baby she was. Carlisle on the other hand seemed to be giving them a moment of peace, as he was texting someone on his phone, clearly busy. 

But at last Esme praised her, as Bella had eaten everything, although she still felt hungry. The plate wasn’t big, it had only taken this long because Esme fed her such tiny pieces of food, making sure the sticky yellow cheese went everywhere. Bella could only be relieved as Esme grabbed a wipe and cleaned her up, before she went over to do the dishes, and Carlisle finally put his phone away. 

“We better get you ready for beddy bye,” he smiled, as he removed the restraints of her hands, and got the tray off, which had to be cleaned as well. Bella wasn’t really sure it was that late, perhaps six, but the sun was still up outside, and Bella did not feel that tired. Sure she was emotionally tired, but not tired enough to go to bed. But on the other hand going to bed would mean she got to be alone, instead of being near these two people. 

She however felt slightly alone, as she missed the pacifier, which Esme had taken from her as she began to eat, and Bella desperately began to look for it, but couldn't see it. 

“Pacifier daddy?” she asked softly, slightly embarrassed for her question, but she really wanted it. She knew it was an addiction by now, but it really helped her cope with everything that was happening. It was strange for a grown up to need a pacifier, but nevertheless she missed the rubber teat against her tongue. 

“Daddy will give you another pacifier when you are in your crib, but you old one needs to be clean, and your pretty mouth needs a small break,” Carlisle told her kindly, as he got her out of her harness, and hoisted her up onto his hip, making her whimper as he touched her bum once more, supporting her. She had almost forgotten how sore she was, as she had tried to sit still in her chair, but now she was reminded once more. “Now say thank you to mommy for such nice food,” Carlisle told her stern, clearly serious about the whole talking thing, although Bella was embarrassed. 

“Thank you mommy,” Bella said softly, as she looked shy at Esme, who smiled back and sent a kiss through the air. 

“Mommy will be up soon,” she promised, before Carlisle began to carry her upstairs, and into the bathroom. Bella hadn’t been inside that one since yesterday, but she recalled everything vividly, and began to shake at the thought of the pill he had put inside her. 

“Shh everything is just fine, daddy is right here,” Carlisle promised, as he sat Bella down on the changing table, placing her sore bum on the padded surface, while Bella cried out, but Carlisle didn’t care. Instead he began to remove her cardigan and dress, leaving Bella’s upper body naked once more. 

And Bella cried slightly, although she didn’t try to fight against him, and he kissed her forehead tenderly, before he gently pushed her down on her back, and placed the strap across her stomach, restricting her arms as well. 

“Now Belly,” Carlisle asked, as he rubbed her thigh, which dangled over the changing table. “Would you like to be a good big girl and help daddy change you, or should daddy strap you down?” he asked sweetly, clearly referring to the stirrups. 

But to Bella that was an easy choice, as she hated how vulnerable they made her, unable to do anything, and so it wasn’t a choice. 

“Big girl daddy,” Bella whispered, knowing that was just what he wanted to hear, as he broke out into a smile, and kissed her stomach. 

“I have such a good girl,” he praised her, before he grabbed her first leg, and began to unbuckle her shoe and take her sock off, throwing both things away. Bella hated how she allowed him to do this, because she should be fighting, but her sore red bottom made her think otherwise. A part of her really wanted her pacifier, which was just as wrong, but she really needed it.

Carlisle kissed her foot, before he grabbed her second leg, and began to undress it as well. It almost felt absurd to Bella, how he at one time was so sweet and kind, praising her and being far more loving than Charlie ever had been, but at the same time he was Satan himself. Bella knew they were trying to manipulate her, but she wasn’t sure how strong she was, would she be able to see through it? She knew she had already been far too submissive, and her breakdown earlier had been a weak attempt of fighting back In theory Carlisle should have to drug her to make her comply, but just as Bella thought about it she felt her sore bottom, and realized he wouldn't have to drug her. 

“Now daddy needs you to hold your pretty legs like this, can’t you do that?” Carlisle asked her sweetly, as he bent her knees slightly, and guided Bella into a position with spread legs and bended knees. Her feet for ones resting on the padded table.

“hmm,” Bella muttered, meant as a yes as she didn’t want to speak, but a stern glare from Carlisle told her that wasn’t good enough. “Yes daddy,” Bella whispered, and began to fear what would happen if she moved her legs out of that position. 

“Good girl!” Carlisle praised her, his golden eyes once more happy, as he began to unbutton her plastic panties. She had worn those ruffled pants through the whole day, and Bella was slightly relieved by the thought of getting out of them. “Now lift your little cute bum for me,” he ordered, and as humiliating as Bella felt it was, she lifted her bum slight off the table, as Carlisle got them off. Proud Bella was doing as asked. 

But a moment of silence occurred between them, as they both stared at her crotch, and Carlisle slipped two fingers into the leghole of her diaper, while he smelled the front. His eyebrows seemed to knit themselves together for a moment, as he looked at Bella with a worried look, mostly because her diaper was dry. It had been so since she was changed at the hospital hours ago, although Carlisle couldn’t blame her. 

“You need to go pee pee before i change you darling,” he told her lovingly, as he placed his hand on her lower stomach to be sure he was right, but he was. 

The problem was Bella’s bladder was indeed full, and she actually did need to pee, but Bella herself hadn't felt anything. She hadn’t even thought of it, and stared confused at Carlisle as she couldn't feel it. Carlisle knew why, as Bella had received a shot today, which would make her incontinent, but it took some time to work fully. It would in the end make her unable to hold her urine inside, just like she no longer would be able to feel whenever her bladder was full or not. The problem was the shot hadn’t worked fully yet, and so Bella could no longer feel her full bladder, but she could still control it to a degree. Carlisle knew that would be gone by tomorrow, but for now she would need a bit of help. 

“I don’t need to pee…” Bella whispered confused, as she truly couldn’t feel anything. It scared her slightly, because with the amount of milk she had been drinking, she should be able to pee, but yet she felt nothing. 

“Just try to push for me, hmm,” Carlisle tried to encourage her, while he pushed down ever so slightly on her bladder. Although it worked, a bit of pee came out of her bladder, while Bella whimpered as she felt it go through her, before it got into her diaper and was absorbed by it’s padding. 

“Let me use a toilet!” Bella begged, while her breathing began to pick up in speed, as she stared at Carlisle with wide eyed, realizing she actually had to pee. But she couldn’t feel a thing. 

“What a silly idea when you already have a diaper,” Carlisle smiled, as he pushed further on her bladder, while more urine soaked her diaper. Bella was just about to kick him with her legs in fear, before her sore bottom reminded her what would happen, and so she stayed in her position, while she cried for him to stop. “Just let it all come out darling, and be a good girl,” this monster tried to convince her, as he pushed her bladder a third time, and Bella cried as she couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

All of it came out of her, like a river which couldn’t be stopped by anything, as urine began to cover all of her private parts. Back in Forks Bella had never urinated so violently as she did here, as far more urine left her body than what was normal, and the diaper quickly began to show yellow stains, while Bella began to sub in humiliation. She was so confused about the whole thing, and terrified she couldn't feel whenever her bladder was full or not, but Carlisle seemed calm as he rubbed her stomach. 

“You just had to go sweetie,” he comforted her, as though what she just did was natural. But Bella still cried, although she remained still, knowing nothing good would happen if she didn’t. 

And Carlisle continued to hush her, and began to hum, as he opened her soiled diaper, cooing at her the whole time. He even praised her, telling her what a good girl she was for using her diapers like she was supposed to, as he with wipes began to clean her carefully. Bella cried and whimpered the whole time, although she stopped herself from yelling anything stupid, or cursing at him. She kept her legs in place as well, although she more than once moved slightly as she felt the cold wipes against her. 

“Lift your little cute bottom,” Carlisle ordered, and defeated Bella did as he asked, while he dragged a wipe across her bottom, before he went in between her cheeks. Bella almost dropped her whole body in protest, as he began to clean her entrance, but managed to hold it, although she subbed even louder. 

“Pacifier!” Bella begged with pleading eyes, knowing how wrong it was, but god she needed it right now. She really needed to get some kind of relief from all of this, but Carlisle shook his head, while he removed the used diaper, and threw everything out. 

“I know you miss it sweetie, but it’s bath time first,” he told her, as he left her on the changing table, while he went over and filled the tub. Or rather added a bit of water. These people had to be afraid she might drown in the tub, as the water only reached her lower stomach, when Carlisle finally placed her in the lukewarm water. Not too warm for his little princess to get burned. 

Bella noticed Carlisle for some reason seemed to either trust Bella, or test her, as he had removed the collar and gloves from her hands prior to her bath, not that Bella dared do anything. Her bottom was sore enough, and Carlisle had to tell her more than once to sit still in the tub, as Bella whined whenever her sore bottom touched the porcelain underneath her. 

“Twinkle, twinkle, little star…” Carlisle sang to her softly, and her he used a cloth to rub her whole body in soap, although it only seemed to be her body and not her hair today. He could be so gentle and sweet, and Bella was pretty sure she would have loved it, if she had been two years old. But now she felt humiliated, as these people did everything for her, and treated her as though she was an actual baby. It was only confirmed by the shampoo, which smelled sweet, like strawberries. 

Not to mention the sweet smelling baby lotion, which reminded her slightly of baby oil. Not that Bella had any say in it, as Carlisle rinsed her off, and placed her on the changing table. He really made sure she was dry everywhere, before he got the lotion on his hands, and began to massage it into her. Bella whimpered several times, as her bum once more was in contact with the changing table, but thankfully Carlisle turned her around, laying her on her stomach. He then continued to rub the lotion into her skin, until he at last placed the strap over her back and arms, before he went to rinse his own hands. 

“Now Belly, you have been very good while Daddy bathed and changed you,” Carlisle praised her, as he came back with another tube of cream. “So Daddy is going to use some special cream on your bum, so it won’t hurt sleeping tonight,” he promised, and Bella turned her head around to watch as he opened the tube, and squirted some out on his hands. 

Bella whimpered slightly, as she didn’t want him to touch her like that, but she had little choice as he rubbed his hands together, spreading the cream in his own palm. He then brought them down to her bright red buttcheeks, and Bella hissed as he touched them. 

“It hurts!” Bella cried frustrated, although she couldn't deny it felt good at the same time. The cream and his hands were cold for some reason, which felt nice against her red hot skin, although Bella couldn’t deny it was painful. 

“Shh it’s going to feel good in a moment,” Carlisle whispered, as he began to massage it into her skin as well, his fingers going in deep circular motions, while Bella whimpered, but tried to stop herself from wiggling.

But it finally seemed to stop, as Carlisle allowed it to dry, while he once more cleaned his hands, before he helped Bella roll over on the changing table, this time not strapping her down at all. Bella knew it was a test, and she could either comply and get more freedom, or she could fight against it, and be helpless. Everything he asked her to do was humiliating, but she did it nevertheless, knowing it might help her escape at some point. 

“Now Daddy needs you to be a very big girl, and hold your knees against your chest like this,” Carlisle told her, as he pushed her bend legs all the way up to her chest,till her knees touched her chin, and Bella held the position, knowing the alternative was worse. 

But as Carlisle held up another diaper, Bella almost regretted her choice, as she stared at it with fear. It was not her nighttime diaper, nor was it in anyway the daytime one she had been allowed to wear just once. This diaper was far bigger, with more padding than Bella ever had seen before, and she suddenly recalled Esme had been out to buy newborn diapers. 

“No please!” Bella begged, as tears threatened to spill as Carlisle unfolded the monstrous thing in front of her. It was white, as all of her diapers were, with small drawings of teddy bears everywhere. It was everything Bella didn’t want to wear, but Carlisle didn’t seem to care, as he got on hand underneath her bum, and lifted her slight while he pushed the heavily padded diaper underneath her. Bella almost felt how her bum was lifted on the table by the diaper, as she hissed when her still sore bum touched it. 

“Shh dear, it’s only for bedtime, at least for now. Mommy and i have agreed your old nighttime diapers can be used throughout the day, but you can’t feel if you have made anything in your diddums while you sleep, so we are just trying to be careful,” Carlisle smiled, and powdered her bum well, before he got her legs down again, allowing them to dangle over the table. 

“It’s too big!” Bella tried to protest, while she tried to plead with him, using her puppy eyes, but nothing seemed to work. He just kissed her knee, as he began to powder her front, before he closed the monstrous thing. 

Because it was big. Carlisle had to push her legs further apart, just to get the front up on Bella’s stomach, as he used the tape strips to shut it. The padding between her legs almost reached her knees, and spread her thighs apart. Not to mention it seemed to hug tightly around her, leaving lots of padding to absorb whatever came out of her throughout the night. 

The only good thing about the newborn diaper was no plastic panties could be snapped on top, as it was far too big for the plastic pants she had. Not that it mattered, as nothing would leak in this diaper, it was far too big for that, and the legholes sat tightly around Bella thighs. 

“Shh it fits just perfect sweetheart,” Carlisle promised her, as he sat her up, and got her into a long sleeved onesie. It was of those onesies with long sleeves, that left her legs completely bare, and was snapped at Bella’s crotch, which served well for convenient diaper changes. It had been the best Esme could get on such a short notice, as none of her tight rompers would fit over such a large diaper. Thankfully several newborn rompers had already been ordered for their little princess. “You look cute as a button in it!” Carlisle promised her as he kissed her forehead, and Bella stared down at herself. She truly looked like a baby, with her short hair, powder pink colored onesie and a diaper which easily could be seen through. She almost considered crying once more, and Carlisle picked her up, placing her against his hip. 

“Now we just need to fill that tummy up,” he smiled at her, as he carried her out of the bathroom, and into the hallway. Bella already knew where they were going, and what was going to happen, although she felt conflicted about it. What however confused Bella was the missing mittens and collar, which had been her constant companion these last twenty four hours, not even the shoes had been added, and Bella was dressed like an actual regular baby. 

But she didn’t have time to think, as Carlisle carried her into her nursery, where Esme was waiting eagerly. 

“Oh there you two are!” She exclaimed, as she kissed her husband before she kissed Bella on the forehead. “Now over to mommy you go,” Esme smiled, as she took Bella out of Carlisle arms, and carried her over to the couch. Bella already knew what was going to happen, as Esme sat herself down, with Bella in her lap. Carlisle sat down beside them, and both smiled at Bella as Esme opened her blouse, her breast falling out, filled with milk. 

And Bella stared at the cold pale breast feeling conflicted. Bella didn’t want the milk, she truly didn’t, but she did feel hungry as the food she had been given wasn’t enough for an adult. The milk didn’t taste good, but it seemed to be her only source of liquids, and Bella felt a lot of saliva enter her mouth, as her body told her she wanted this. 

But at the same time she didn’t, but just maybe she did? Bella felt so confused, and Carlisle and Esme seemed to allow her a moment to think, although Bella deep down knew she didn’t have much of a choice. Either she would get another spanking, or they would put the collar on her, and Bella didn’t want any of that. 

“Time to eat darling,” Esme told her softly, as he began to guide Bella’s head toward her awaiting nipple, and Bella allowed her to do it. She should protest, scream and fight, but she allowed it, until her mouth was just in front of the nub, begging to be sucked upon. 

Bella swallowed hard, as she wanted to refuse this, but with what purpose? They would just punish her, and she needed to gain their trust, or she wouldn’t be able to get out. Bella had to play along until she got a chance of getting away… not to mention Bella actually wanted that nipple in her mouth. 

Not because she liked the thought of sucking on another woman's tit, or because she enjoyed the taste, but Bella missed her pacifier. 

And defeated Bella slowly opened her mouth, and wrapped her lips around the cold flesh, while she heard both of her parents sighed in relief. A few drops of milk landed on her tongue before Bella even took a suck, but then she took a real suck, and swallowed all the milk that went into her mouth. 

Far away she heard Carlisle and Esme praising her, as Bella quickly found a rhythm in her sucking, while she tried to pretend the cold nipple was her pacifier, as her stomach was filled up with milk. Slowly Bella began to calm down, as all the stress through the day melted off her, while she lay in Esme’s arms, drinking from her breast. Carlisle and Esme both whispered sweet nothings into her ears, praising her, as they kissed her hair, and patted her back and diapered rump. 

But Bella tried to ignore it, as she was switched over to the second breast, knowing she was expected to empty both of them. 

Halfways through the second nipple Bells began to feel incredibly tired, although it was still light outside, and she felt her eyes close ever so slightly, although she continued to drink. Carlisle and Esme clearly tried to keep her awake, as she at last was placed astride Esme, with her chin against her mommy’s shoulder, while she was burped. Bella didn’t really care, and allowed Esme to rubb and pat her back, while she leaned tiredly against her, ready to go asleep. 

And at last a loud burp escaped Bella's lips, while she cried out, both confused and slightly irritated these people seemed to keep her awake. A bit of spit came out as well, which was dried off quickly. 

Bella couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and didn’t try to fight as she was lowered into her crib, while she whined. She already missed the comfort of being near Esme, but she only received a kiss on her forehead, before someone wrapped something around her wrists and ankles. But Bella didn’t care, as she was covered by a duvet afterway, keeping her warm through the night. 

“Sleep tight little one,” she heard someone whisper, as another person kissed her forehead, before a pacifier was nudged in between her lips. 

And Bella fell asleep, officially having survived her first day in hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i feel it's important to remind everybody this is a really dark story, and it's alright to think so! And it's not really going to get lighter anytime soon. So you guys have been warned! What happens in this story is not alright, and shouldn't be done to anyone in real life.Ever! We are all equal and free.   
> But thanks to those who leave a comment! I means a lot to know someone is reading this!


	7. A Trip To The Store

Bella tried to hold all of her tears back as she looked at the white wall in front of her, but it was hard, and she couldn’t help but sub loudly. Her bottom was on fire, and the hard wooden seat hurt so terrible, but she had no choice but to stay right where she was.

Not to mention her pacifier tasted like soap, which made Bella’s face seem even more sour, as she sobbed with the horrible thing in her mouth. 

It was only Bella’s second day in this hell like place, and she had already landed herself in more trouble than good was. 

Her day had started fairly well, as someone ever so gently had lifted her from her crib, while Bella had slept every so peacefully. She had complained slightly about being moved, but a soft voice had soothed her, as Esme had settled them in the rocking chair, and rocked her sleeping child back and forth for a bit. Bella had actually enjoyed it, as she had gone deep down into her sleep once more, until her beloved pacifier had been taken from her, and she had whined loudly. Thankfully Esme’s cold nipple had quickly replaced it’s spot in her mouth, and Bella had sucked her breasts dry, as the little baby she apparently had become. Bella couldn't believe she fell for the same trick as yesterday, but she had apparently been fed and burped before she began to wake. 

Really Bella’s morning seemed to be a repeat of everything that happened yesterday, as Esme had coed at her, kissing her face, while Bella lay in her arms as she slowly woke up. After being burped against the devils shoulder, Esme had been kind enough to reinsert her pacifier, which she sucked happily on as she slowly opened her eyes, and recalled just where she was. 

And Bella had tried to stay calm, she really had, as she recalled everything these psyco’s had done to her. But all of that calmness was crushed, as Bella realized she had soiled her diaper in her sleep, and she could feel cold urine against her skin. Just like she could feel a massive load of poop in the rear of her diaper, and Bella had begun to whimper loudly, as she was incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Oh what has made you this upset Belly Boo?” Esme had asked in all seriousness, as she had rocked Bella in her arms, and kissed her forehead in comfort, while Bella looked shocked at her. Esme knew very well what was wrong, it was evident, as small yellow stains could be seen on her diaper, and a heavy smell from her diaper had spread through her room. But apparently it wasn’t enough humiliation, and Bella looked pleadingly at Esme, who looked expectantly at her. “Tell mommy what has happened,” she repeated, and gave Bella a stern look that made it clear Bella couldn’t get out of it. Unless she liked wearing a soiled full diaper like that. 

“My diaper…” Bella finally whispered, while tears streamed down her face, her bottom lip quivering around her pacifier, which hadn’t left her mouth. 

“What about it?” Esme had asked, and acted as though she was confused, as she placed a hand on Bella’s crotched, and pressed the pee stained diaper against her sensitive skin. Making Bella whimper, as she felt the cold padding. 

“It’s wet… i wet my diaper!” Bella cried, knowing it would be the fastest way to get a change, and Bella was desperate. The massive newborn diaper had truly done its job as nothing had leaked, but Bella could feel everything, and she hated it. 

But Esme had smiled, even praised her, as she had carried her over to the changing table, and laid Bella down, who cried out as her bum got in contact with the table. Her onesie needed to be unbuttoned at her crotch, before Esme got it off her body, and Bella was left in only her diaper, as Esme began to strap her down. Apparently she wasn’t trusted enough to lie there on her own, as Esme got a strap over her arms and tummy. Bella had complained slightly as her legs got strapped into the stirrups once more, but a sharp look from Esme had silenced her, and Bella had to suck hard on her pacifier to keep her mouth shut. 

But Esme had thankfully changed her, gasping in fake surprise as she opened her gigantic diaper, and it turned out Bella didn’t just pee, but had pooped as well. 

“Seems like my girl really needs these diapers!” Esme had teased, as she began to clean her with wipes, while Bella whimpered loudly. Thankfully the diaper had soon been thrown out, and with a clean bottom Bella had been dressed in a fresh nighttime diaper, which at least was smaller. The horrible white ruffled plastic panties had followed, snapped on tightly, before the usual white ruffled socks and now green shoes had been added. Apparently Esme was going with a white, pastel green and yellow theme that day, as Esme had dressed her in a yellow dress and pastel green cardigan. 

The strange thing was Bella had never worn a dress while she was a free human. She hated them, but here it seemed to be the style, as her new dress was like the others, with a smock over her chest, and so short it didn’t reach her bum. Clearly trying to show off how young she was. Bella could only be thankful Esme didn’t add the shock collar around her neck, but perhaps there wasn’t a reason now, as Bella had learned they had other methods to punish her. 

But at last her annoying white mittens had been added once more, before a new pacifier in yellow had been nudged into her mouth, stating she was  _ mommy’s little messy baby _ . Bella hated the title, but she sucked on it nonetheless, still recalling yesterday’s punishment. 

And Esme had taken her downstairs, strapped her into her highchair, and fed her a small bowl of oatmeal, just like yesterday. To Bella there clearly seemed to be a routine, and as Esme had smeared food across her face, she had wondered if she had to eat oatmeal every single day. 

But after drying her face off, and claiming Bella was one messy little thing, Esme had carried Bella into the living room claiming it was playtime. Much to Bella’s surprise playtime meant Bella laying on a soft mat, staring up at an activity rank, as the baby she apparently was. The whole thing was made in soft brown colors, to match the room obviously, and a belt was wrapped around Bella's stomach to make sure she stayed in her position, which meant lying on her back. It was truly the most boring thing Bella had tried, as she stared up at the wooden figures, not even able to grab them with her gloved hands. Her only comfort was her pacifier, which she sucked on, while she tried to calm her mind, and Esme seemed to be working from the couch. 

What seemed like an eternity later Esme finally came over, and began to play with Bella, until it became apparent Bella wasn’t ready for the activity rank just yet, and with a sigh Esme picked her up. A bit confusing to Bella she settled them on the couch, before she opened her blouse, and Bella realized it was lunch already. But Bella knew it wasn’t worth fighting, as she had already done it so many times, and so she finished up both of her breasts without complaining. All while Esme praised her, and burped her afterwards. 

So far nothing horrible had happened to Bella, as Esme carried her upstairs, claiming it was time for Bella to take a nap. Bella had been swaddled tightly, still fully clothed with her shoes on, before she was placed inside the crib, and told to sleep tight. 

And that was when Bella got into trouble. Because Bella wasn’t tired, at all, and Esme had only left her in her white knitted swaddle. It might be tight, but as Esme left the room Bella spit her pacifier out, and with her teeth she was able to get her swaddle off. And as soon as the swaddle was off, she only had to take care of her hands. Which was easy as she with her teeth opened the white gloves, and quickly threw them far away. Bella intended to leave this hell hole now, stealing a car or something. It truly wasn’t planned, as Bella now had her hands free, and quickly got out of her shoes and socks. With all her limbs free it was easy to climb out of her crib, and on her way to the closet she ripped her cardigan and dress off, intending to find something else. 

Bella had just managed to get the ruffled plastic panties off, and was about to take the diaper off as well, when the bedroom door was opened. Bella stared like a deer caught in the headlight at a slightly confused Esme, whose expression quickly turned into one of anger. Apparently a baby monitor was placed on the book shelves, which Bella hadn’t noticed. 

And she had tried to run from Esme, which had been an unwise idea. Bella had barely managed to take a step, before Esme had lifted her up, and just a second later Bella found herself over her mommy’s lap on the couch. And just another second later her diaper had been around her knees, and Bella had been given the hell of a spanking. 

Although Carlisle spanking yesterday had been longer and much more painful, the one Esme delivered was just as bad, mostly because Bella was sore already. Bella had wiggled and screamed as Esme hand came down repeatedly, and the sound of flesh being smacked echoed throughout her nursery. If Bella had been wise she would immediately have tried to apologize, using the word mommy as many times as possible, but Bella was shocked and angry, which meant she did the opposite. At the beginning she had yelled and cursed at Esme, calling her an evil bitch, which had made Esme spank her even harder. 

And what should have been a few smacks to reignite the fire in her bottom, turned into an actual spanking, which at last left Bella as a sobbing mess. Esme had even lectured her throughout the spanking, calling her nauthy, and explaining to her just how much of a baby she was.. It was something that angered Bella at first, but as she gave up it made her cry even harder, as Esme began to describe all her dirty diapers. She went on to explain how no grown up girl ever would do what she did in her diapers, which only proved she was a little girl, and Bella gave up, crying as she was spanked as a child. 

Esme hadn’t asked for an apology, but had at last stopped. While Carlisle had held Bella afterwards, Esme seemed to have a different thought, as she carried Bella toward the corner of her nursery, and sat her down on a small chair. It was clearly meant to be at a children's table, far too small for a grown up, but Bella’s rump was pushed down on it nevertheless. She had cried loudly as her abused backside came into contact with the chair, but before she could get up Esme had flashed out of the room, and was back. 

Bella never got to see what was happening, before Esme had pushed a pink pacifier into her mouth. Much to her surprise Esme buckled it around her head, strapping it tightly til her cheeks bulged around the pink strap. Bella whined and gagged just a second later, as she realized the rubber nipple had been dipped in soap, and Bella tried desperately not to swallow any of it. 

“This is what you get when you talk to mommy with such mean words,” Esme told her sternly, as she grabbed Bella’s chin, and forced her to look up at her. Esme’s eyes were burning with fire, while Bella looked fearful up at the figure above her, who seemed far taller than herself. Bella was still sobbing loudly behind the pacifier, but Esme ignored it as she continued. “Now you are going to sit here, and think about your actions, and I will give you twice of what I just gave you if you try to get up!” Esme warned her, and Bella immediately stopped wiggling in her seat, as her eyes got big as teacops. Bella’s ass was already on fire, she wouldn't be able to take the double of what she just got. 

And so Bella found herself sitting on that small white chair. Her naked ass was burning on the seat, and she felt uncomfortable in every way, with the humiliation of her diaper still hanging around her feet, unused. On top of that she had a soapy pacifier in her mouth, which made her droll, as there was no way she was swallowing that. Therefore her own salvia was running down her body, mixed with her tears, although Bella was trying to keep them back. 

She knew Esme was watching her from the couch, and she didn’t dare move an inch, as she wondered how long she was going to sit on that chair. To Bella it felt like a lifetime, but actually it was only twenty minutes, before Esme once more walked over to Bella, and kneeled down in front of her. 

“Mommy is going to take the nasty paci out, and you will get one rinse,” Esme warned her, as she ever so carefully unbuckled the pink pacifier gag on the back of her head, and slowly nudged it out of her mouth. 

“I’m sorry!” Bella cried loudly, as her tears once more began to run down her face. Bella was about to apologize for anything, if only she could get off this chair. 

“Shhh Bella, here take a bit of water and spit it out,” Esme coed at her, as she held the light purple sippy cup up to Bella’s lip, which Bella greadily drank from, moving the water around in her mouth, before she spit it out in a small bowl Esme held out to her. “Now,” Esme began, as she moved the items away before she grabbed Bella’s chin. “Tell mommy what you did wrong today,” she ordered, and Bella gulped as she looked up at Esme, who once more seemed far taller than her. Perhaps it had something to do with Esme being dressed as an adult, while Bella only had a diaper around her knees, her naked ass on a child chair. 

“I… i…” Bella sobbed, unsure what to say, but Esme’s stern look told her she didn’t have all day. “I was naughty…” she finally cried, knowing that was the kind of words these sick bastards wanted to hear. “I… i took my own clothing off, I tried to run from mommy… and…. and…” Bella hiccuped, looking tearfully up at Esme’s stern face. “I called mommy bad names!” Bella almost whispered, while she hoped her punishment was over. 

“And is there something you would like to say to mommy?” Esme asked her, her eyes still cold and stern, clearly expecting something. 

“I am sorry mommy!” Bella cried out loudly, while Esme’s face immediately melted into a soft expression. 

“Oh sweetheart, everything is forgiven now,” she exclaimed, as she quickly got Bella’s diaper back on, making sure it was tight, before she picked the subbing girl up. She made sure to hold her bridal style, as she didn’t want to get too much of Bella droll onto her. 

But while she made shushing sounds, and rocked Bella slightly, Esme grabbed a few things on the changing table, before she got down on the floor with Bella. Since Bella had left everything there, there really was no reason to be on the table. Instead she laid Bella down on the carpet, although Bella desperately tried to cling onto her. 

“Please i’m sorry!” Bella cried, as she grabbed her mommy’s dress tightly with her free hands, and Esme began to hum as she cleaned her chest and face with wipes, as the poor girl had drooled all over herself. 

But Bella continued to cry, apologizing over and over, while Esme tried to calm her. But as she had finished cleaning her body up, Esme realized Bella wasn’t going to calm easily, as she had worked herself into quite a state. And Esme knew there was only one thing to do. 

“Oh come on here sweetheart,” she muttered, as she picked up her distressed daughter, and placed her in her lap. Bella continued to wail loudly, apologizing over and and over, while Esme opened her shirt, revealing her breast. 

Bella had been fed before naptime, but most vampires were able to regenerate their milk fast, and so Esme’s breast was already ready for another feeding. Bella was too far away to even notice what was in front of her, and so Esme guided her face toward the awaiting pale nipple, nuding it into Bella’s mouth. 

And it wasn’t as though Bella was hungry, she was rather full, but it had turned into an instinct to suck on whatever was in her mouth, and to Bella it was soothing. And so instantly her cries stopped, as she began to suck on the nipple, swallowing every drop of milk she was given. 

It really was a new degree of humiliation, and another proof of just how powerful their manipulation was, although Bella was far too stressed to think about it. 

“There we go… so much better,” Esme smiled, as she began to caress her cheeks and hair, drying a few tears away with a wipe. She truly liked the feeling of being able to provide Bella with all the food she needed, and enjoyed every single feeding they had together. To her it was like a bonding experience, and Esme swore she never would wean Bella off, as this was far too precious. Unlike many in the community, Esme only wanted one child to dote on, and while most babies were allowed to age, Esme intended to keep Bella at this age for a very long time. 

And Bella continued to suck, her lips wrapped around the cold nipple, as she sucked hard, desperate for the comfort the nipple offered her. She didn’t really care about the milk, although Esme switched her as soon as she was done. Esme had only fed Bella three times yesterday, knowing everything was new, but she intended to start getting Bella on her actual feeding schedule, as three feedings a day wasn’t enough. 

“Mommy loves you so much,” Esme whispered lovingly, as she brushed through Bella’s hair with her fingers, while Bella sucked rhythmically on her nipple, swallowing every drop of milk Esme could offer her. “But she has to punish you despite how much it hurts her,” she whispered, while Bella just sucked, as she had no comment. At least not any Esme wanted to hear. 

But Esme allowed her to be quiet as she finished up, before Bella was placed against her chest, and burped, like she was after every single feeding. Bella began to get slightly whiny, as she looked rather uncomfortable, until Esme nudged the yellow pacifier into her mouth, which she had thrown away earlier. 

And as Bella was calm, Esme lay her down on the carpet once more, and got her dressed. She snapped the same plastic pants over her unused diaper, before she added the socks, shoes, dress and cardigan. The only new thing where the gloves, which Bela eyed, and whimpered. 

“Mommy trusted you with your old gloves, but clearly you weren’t old enough,” Esme told her harshly, and as she grabbed her hand, and forced the white glove over it. It looked like the other one, except this one had a very small padlock, which meant it would be impossible for Bella to take it off, and thereby she couldn't take anything off. 

“Pwease… I will be good!” Bella tried to beg, but Esme only shook her head sadly as both gloves got on. 

“Don’t worry, we will use the straps at night so your hands can get a bit of air,” Esme promised her, as though it should be a comfort, before she picked Bella up and settled her against her hip. Bella of course cried out loud, as Esme supported her bum, but she ignored Bella as she bounced her slightly. “Now you and I have to make a small trip to the grocery store,” She told Bella excitedly, and began to pack a diaper bag for Bella, while holding Bella on her hip. 

Bella almost gasped as she heard Esme’s words, and whined slightly as she didn’t want to go anywhere public. But like with everything else in this household Bella wasn’t asked, as Esme ignored her protests. 

Bella was fascinated by her strength, as she managed to find everything, still holding Bella steadily. A part of Bella however, was frightened she might drop her, and so Bella couldn't help but leaned close to her, as she wrapped her legs around her. 

“Now we need some potatoes for your din din,” Esme began to tell her excitedly, as she carried Bella downstairs. She even managed to hold onto Bella as she got her own shoes on, never once losing her balance. “We might need some more carrots as well,” she continued, as she carried Bella out to her car, which turned out to be a big large grey Volvo, almost bigger than Carlisle car. “And we need some more wipes and powder, because boy does my little girl use her diaper,” Esme teased her, and rubbed Bella’s nose against hers, as she opened the car door, and got Bella into her booster seat. It looked exactly like the one Carlisle car, and Bella cried loudly as her bum got into contact with the seat, but Esme ignored her. Instead Bella was strapped into her harness, while she tried to focus on her friend, the pacifier, which moved in and out between her lips, keeping her somewhere sane. 

But Esme talked the whole way to the store, about all kinds of nonsense, although Bella didn’t really listen. Instead Bella looked out of the window, as she saw all those unfortunate souls, just like her, where most of them seemed to be brainwashed. 

But none of it really mattered, as something unfortunate happened halfway through the ride. Bella hadn’t felt anything, but her bladder must have been full, as Bella suddenly felt a river of urine leave her body, going straight into her diaper. Bella actually gasped in surprise, as she hadn’t noticed anything before she felt the warm pee against her skin, and her diaper began to absorb it. It however turned into cries, as Bela realized she couldn't even feel her bladder, and had peed in her diaper without noticing, or even being able to control any of it. 

“Oh Belly Boo what’s wrong?” Esme asked from the driveseat, as she once more pretended she couldn't see the problem, although she knew exactly what was wrong. The whole point was to make Bella talk, which made the humiliation much worse. 

“I… i…” Bella sobbed, knowing she might as well say it, and get out of this diaper as fast as possible. “My diaper is wet,” Bella finally said, tears in her eyes, while she wiggled in her seat in discomfort. But that quickly stopped as Bella’s bottom began to sting even worse. 

“Oh my, good thing we brought a clean diaper, mommy will change you in just a few moments!” Esme promised, smiling at her, happy the shot was working. But Bella didn’t care, as Esme finally drove into a parking lot, belonging to what looked like a supermarket called  _ Eddieton _ . Bella wasn’t really sure what kind of supermarket that was, but the baby on the logo suggested it might be a supermarket just for babies. 

Bella wasn’t really sure where Esme was going to change her, although she desperately hoped it might be in the car. But Bella was dead wrong as Esme grabbed her changing bag, before she unclipped Bella from her booster seat, and settled her on Esme’s hip. As Esme walked away from the car with her, Bella realized the change might not be in the car, and she began to cry slightly. 

“Mommy my diaper!” Bella reminded her desperately, hoping she might have forgotten, but Esme only hushed her, as she stepped into the store. 

“Just a moment longer darling,” Esme told her patiently, while Bella looked in shock at the people who worked there. 

It really looked like a normal grocery store, except nothing was normal. Of course the floor was grey and the walls were white, while all the employers were pastel pink shirts and blue pants. What made Bella confused were the fact these people seemed normal, humans liked her, as none of them were powerful like Esme and Carlisle, or near as beautiful. Bella however envied them, as they looked like normal humans, and wasn’t wearing a diaper. Most of them seemed to be slightly older, perhaps in their thirties, and every one of them stared at the vampires in awe. It confused Bella slightly, as none of them laughed at her, the giant baby. They didn’t even look at her, as all of them were busy working in the store, while vampires brought their groceries like everything was normal. 

Bella hadn’t seen any humans before now, at least not anyone who was allowed to look like an adult, and it made Bella wonder why these humans were here. And if they could help her? 

She had almost forgotten about her diaper, as Esme stood still and allowed her a moment to take everything in, before she carried Bella toward what looked like a bathroom at the side. Bella began to whine slightly, as she looked at the pastel yellow door, with the picture of a baby in a diaper on. Much like those bathrooms signs stores usually had 

But Bella began to suspect Esme wanted to change her in there, which made Bella cry, as she looked pleadingly up at mommy, hoping the crazy woman might change her mind. Esme of course clearly misread her expression, thinking Bella was desperate for a change, which she was, but not in a public bathroom. 

“Just a few seconds darling,” Esme promised her in a sweet voice, as she opened the door into the bathroom. 

And the room they stepped into was everything Bella feared it might be, which meant nothing was private. Bella wasn’t really sure these supernatural beings actually used the bathroom themselves, and if they did, they certainly didn’t use this bathroom. 

This bathroom was clearly meant to be used by both girls and boys, as two changing tables were pushed against one wall, filled with straps just like the ones at home. Opposite an actual toilet could be seen, something Bella hadn’t seen since she arrived. Although it was far too low, clearly meant for a child, but Bella still pointed eagerly toward it as they stepped inside. 

“Oh no Belly, that’s for big girls,” Esme laughed, as she placed Bella on a yellow changing table. For a public bathroom it was actually fairly okay, as it didn’t reek on urine, and everything seemed to be clean. But Bella didn’t care as she pointed to the toilet once more, while Esme made her lay down and brought a strap over her stomach and arms. 

“Please!” Bella begged, as she would do anything to pee on an actual toilet. She had to admit it was slightly worrying the toilet wasn’t in a stall, but placed so everyone could see it, but she knew these people were sick. 

“You are not old enough, now behave and stop pleading, or mommy will spank you in the store while she makes everyone watch!” Esme threatened Bella, as she knew Bella would work herself into quite a state if she wasn’t firm. And it worked as Bella immediately stopped wiggling and begging, as Esme made sure her dress was out of the way, before she began to to unbutton her plastic panties. “That’s my good little girl… just suck on your paci while mommy get’s you all cleaned up!” Esme praised, and allowed the plastic panties to stay underneath her, while she opened the tape strips on her diaper. 

And Bella did as Esme asked, sucking hard on her pacifier, mostly to avoid doing anything that might result in a spanking. Her bum was already sore as it was, and Bella convinced herself it wasn’t so bad… it was just another changing table, and they were the only ones. Or at least Bella thought so. 

Because just as Esme opened her diaper, leaving her visible for everyone to see, the bathroom door opened, while Bella whined terrified. Although there was little she could do to hide her pee soaked kitten. 

“Please one more chance daddy!” a tearful blonde girl begged, as she and her daddy entered the bathroom. Bella starred both with envy and terror at the girl, who like her had to be a prisoner in this nightmare they had created. The girl had to be around her age, with long blonde straight pigtails, and a narrow face. She was perhaps slightly taller than Bella, although none of them were taller than their supernatural captors, and she was pale as well. 

She was wearing a pair of bright pink overalls, with a white shirt underneath, and converse on her feet. Bella would die to be dressed in that kind of outfit, compared to what she was wearing, and it didn’t look like this girl was even wearing diapers. Instead it very much looked like she was wearing panties, which had been soaked, as her whole crotch had a big dark stain. The smell of urine seemed to fill the room as well, and it didn’t just come from Bella. 

But despite her state this girl got to wear panties, walk and her own, and she didn’t seem nearly as restricted as Bella, and so Bella envied this girl. She however did seem brainwashed, as she looked pleadingly up at her daddy. A large man, with brown hair to his shoulders, a narrow face, and red eyes. Just like Aro had red eyes. 

“Kate you have already been given two chances today, you will have to wait for a new chance tomorrow,” the vampire told the crying girl, while he began to unsnap her overalls, and in a quick movement they went to the floor, pooling around the crying girl's feet. 

“Garrett, it’s so nice to see you,” Esme smiled, and Bella could only assume everyone knew each other in this town, and Garrett greeted her back. 

“Esme, it’s been too long… but i hear it’s true, you finally got her?” he asked curiously, as he grabbed Kate’s hand, and went over to look down at Bella. The poor girl was still in her pee soaked pantied, but she didn’t seem to care, as she stared at Bella, who lay naked in front of all of them. She felt how her face got red in embarrassment, as she had no way to cover up in front of these people, while Esme clearly saw no reason to not to show her nudity. 

“Yes, this is our little Bella, we finally got to go and get her two days ago... “ Esme said with an affectionate smile, while Bella could feel Kate’s intense stare. The girl was without a doubt brainwashed, and stared at Bella as though she was something new and exciting. 

“Daddy that’s a little baby!” She finally exclaimed, apparently happy, as she had forgotten about her own problem.

“It is darling, well done,” Garrett praised her, as though Kate had solved a hard riddle. “You might not remember this, but there was a time where you were a little baby just like Bella, whom daddy kissed all day long,” He told her teasingly, as he kissed the top of her hair, and held her close. 

“But…” Kate began slowly, staring confused at Bella’s crotch and bum, while Bella felt how tears ran down her own cheeks. “Did she get a spanking daddy?” Kate asked Garrett confused, as Bella’s bright red bum was visible to everyone. And it only made Bella cry even worse behind her pacifier, which she began to suck on even harder, as she tried to distract herself. 

“Bella tried to act like a grown up girl, and got in trouble, so i had to spank her Kate,” Esme answered the little girl, who looked even more confused at Bella, before she laughed. 

“But she is just a little baby, that’s silly,” she smiled, as though she thought it was funny someone like Bella would try to be a grown up. It only added to Bella’s humiliation, as big fat tears began to leave her eyes. “Daddy look! she is crying, is she sad?” Kate asked, really confused now, as she patted Bella arms, as though that was supposed to help. 

“As you just said sweetie, she is just a little girl and sometimes they cry,” Garrett smiled, as he then grabbed Kate and spun her back to the other changing table. “But speaking of little girls, Bella isn’t the only one who had an accident,” he teased her, as he grabbed her panties, and yanked them down as well. It left Kate just as naked as Bella, only wearing a shirt, but Kate was so brainwashed she didn’t care. She only pouted. 

“I am a big girl daddy!” she protested, and crossed her arms, while Garrett just laughed, and got her up on the changing table. 

“Right now you are a daddy’s little girl, who has wet her panties,” he told her, as he began to clean her with wipes. 

Esme seemed to be doing the same, all though she was ignoring all of Bella’s cries and whines, knowing there wasn’t much she could do to help her. Instead she focused on cleaning Bella up, while she began to talk with Garrett, both of them ignoring their children. 

“I see someone is potty training?” Esme asked curiously, clearly referring to Kate, as Bella wasn’t potty training, at all. Bella barely listened, as she tried to focus on her pacifier, which she was sucking hard on, while she counted to ten, over and over. Esme seemed to be dragging the whole experience out, just to torture her. 

“Yeah Katie started last week, but honestly I think we might have started a bit too early,” Garrett said with a small smile, while Kate began to protest, but a glare from Garrett silences her. “Daddy is talking,” he reminded her, making it clear she had to be quiet. 

“My sister Rosalie’s oldest started a few weeks ago, but from what I can understand it’s not going too well. Some just aren’t ready,” Esme said thoughtfully, although Bella suspected it might be another way for them to torture these innocent souls. Bella was pretty sure she had been given something, which made her unable to control her bladder, and if everyone got that, well it was no wonder one couldn’t pass potty training. 

“Yeah… honestly, i am giving this another week. But i have already changed someone's dirty panties twice, yes i have,” Garrett coed at Kate, who simply smiled and giggled, as though it was funny. 

But while Garrett clearly was busy cooing at his daughter, Esme grabbed Bella’s legs, and kissed her knee. 

“Help mommy and take these all the way up to your chin,” Esme ordered her, and Bella considered protesting, but she feared she might be spanked in front of everyone. And so she did it, until her bum didn’t touch the diaper anymore, and Esme began to clean her sore rump, while Bella hissed. 

“Someone really has been naughty huh?” Garrett commented, as he stared at Bella’s bright red bum, while Bella blushed furiously. She had never been naked in front of anyone like this before, and she was pretty sure this was a new record of being humiliated. 

“Yeah… my little Belly has been quite rebellious,” Esme coed, mostly at Bella, as she finally rolled the used soiled diaper up, and threw it out. Bella however held her position, as Esme placed a new diaper between her bare red bum and the plastic panties. “Mommy just have to add some powder,” Esme smiled, and Bella whimpered, while she continued to suck on her pacifier, as she held her legs up. 

“Oh i remember when Kate was like that. Her bum was constantly red… i think i might have spanked her twice most days,” Garrett mused, as he slipped a diaper underneath Kate, who simply smiled up at him. Happy about her fate in life, or rather brainwashed. There was clearly no more potty training for Kate today, as she was powdered just like Bella. 

Although Bella whimpered in fear by the thought of being spanked twice a day. It truly seemed like a horrible experience, as Esme eyed her with a warning glare, saying that it just might become reality. 

“We hope this phase is going to pass soon,” Esme smiled, as she lowered Bella’s legs, and powdered her kitten, before the diaper was taped shut. Bella felt far more calm as no one could see her private parts, as she tiredly began to suck her pacifier at a slower pace, while she stared up at the ceiling. 

All while Esme continued to talk with Garrett, until Bella was in her plastic panties once more, and released from the strap. 

“It was lovely to see you Garrett,” Esme smiled, as she picked Bella up. “Now Bella say bye bye to Garrett and Kate,” Esme ordered Bella, as she began to bounce her, while Bella looked pleadingly at her mommy. 

Bella didn’t want to say anything, but Esme’s hand on her bum made it sting, and reminded Bella it was possible to get spanked in the store. It meant Bella had to swallow her pride once more, as she waved her gloved hand. 

“Bye bye,” she muttered behind her pacifier, as Esme kissed her short hair in praise, before she finally carried her out of the bathroom, and into the store once more. 

Much to Bella’s horror Esme got a shopping cart, which was big, and of course had a gigantic baby seat, which Bella was placed into. She tried to protest, whining behind her pacifier, as Esme made sure the four point harness was strapped tightly around her, but nothing worked. 

“Shh, we can’t have you falling out,” Esme smiled, as she kissed her forehead, before she began to push the cart into the store, with Bella sitting on top. The seat was almost formed like a baby carrier, leaning Bella slightly backward, while her legs dangled in front of Esme. But she didn’t dare kick the woman, knowing how angry Esme would be, and so Bella could only whine and wiggle slightly, as her sore bottom was in contact with the seat. “Be still Bella,” Esme warned, as they began to walk past several shelves, and Bella didn’t dare disobey. 

Eddieson was really a supermarket for babies, as it contained everything a baby might need. Esme started by going to the diaper section, adding a big cart of those newborn diapers, while Bella tried to protest, but a single glare from her mommy made her silent. She grabbed powder and wipes as well, as Bella apparently soiled her diapers far more often than they had anticipated. 

They then moved on through the store, and Bella watched as they walked past all kinds of furnitures. Because at this store you could buy everything, from a gigantic crib, to a changing table, playpens and highchairs. They walked past a whole area just with toys, for all kinds of ages, just like the store had a section just for baby formula and donated breast milk. Esme walked past all of that, and Bella sighed in relief as she walked past a section called  _ punishment _ as well. Bella did not want to be there, and instead they continued on to vegetables and food. 

This place really had everything an adult baby might need, and Bella almost forgot about her own fate, as she stared curiously at those who worked at the store, who clearly weren’t supernatural. She couldn’t understand why they would want to be here, or why they hadn’t told anyone about what happened at this place, and she wanted answers. She had also noticed they didn’t seem to talk with those who were like her at all, as several babies were strapped into the cart chairs just like herself, while their mommy and daddy was shopping. 

And so she couldn’t ask them, which meant Bella would have to do what she hated the most. 

“Mommy?” She finally said softly behind her pacifier, knowing Esme might answer, if Bella played along. 

“Yes Honey boo?” Esme asked slightly surprised, although she was smiling, as Bella finally was talking to her. She was in the middle of picking out a few potatoes for Bella’s mash tonight. 

“Are they not like me?” Bella asked, and tried to make the question as innocent as possible, as she pointed toward a lady in her thirties, who clearly worked there. Esme eyes moved toward where Bella’s gloved hand was pointing, and she looked slightly confused, before she turned back smiling down at Bella. 

“No silly Bella, their adults, while you are just a little wittle baby girl,” she coed, as she rubbed her nose against Bella, and kissed her head. 

It frustrated Bella, as she wanted answers, and Esme clearly knew just what she meant. Bella wasn’t a baby, she was a god damn adult, who was forced into the sick fantasy of a child. 

“But…” Bella tried, as she tried to say it in the most childish way. “They are not like you mommy,” she finally said, hoping the use of mommy would make Esme give her an actual answer. 

“What a clever little girl i have!” Esme praised her, as she began to push the cart and Bella down the aisle. Looking for god knows what. “Those who work here aren't like mommy and daddy, but they would very much like to become a mommy and daddy themselves, and have someone who is just as cute as you,” Esme smiled, and kissed her forehead tenderly, while Bella was left to think. 

From what Bella could gather these people wanted to be like Esme and Carlisle, which meant whatever they were, was something a person could be transformed into? Bella was slightly shocked, as that meant Esme and Carlisle had been human once, and these people at the store were working hard, just to be like those monsters? 

It didn’t make sense to Bella why anyone would want that. 

But it confirmed she had to get out of this place, before it was too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter from this dark horrible world. Anyway thanks to those who leave a comment, and if someone has a request, something they would like to see happen in the story, they are welcome to leave their ideas, I can't promise i will include it, but everyone is welcome to suggest.


	8. A Horrible Night

Bella had found another activity to hate, as the world in front of her slowly moved up and down. 

It was called a jolly jumper, and Bella hated it above everything else at the moment. 

As they got home from the grocery store, Esme had claimed she had something fun planned for Bella, which was the horrible monster she was strapped into now. At first she hadn’t understood what it was, as Esme had laid her down on the rug in the living room, and had begun to dress Bella in what appeared to be a strange sturdy diaper. It was made in a soft beige color, of course matching the living room, and the material itself felt thick, as though it was padded. It didn’t really have a sip, but Esme had gotten her legs through first, in what looked like leg holes. It was however a strange diaper, as it went all the way up to Bella's chest, before it changed into elastic straps that were connected to a horizontal bar. And that bar was turned into a very strong spring which was connected to a metal ring. Bella had at that point not really gathered what she had been dressed in, but it was a jolly jumper saddle that surrounded her torso and lower area, and not a diaper. 

But just to add to the humiliation Esme added one last thing, which was a small strap around each of Bella’s thighs, just before the knees. Bella couldn’t understand their purpose, before Esme brought her knees close to her chest, while her legs remained spread out. That strap was connected to the top of the jolly jumper saddle, which meant Bella’s leg was forced against her chest, not tightly, but it left her in an awkward position, which was repeated with both legs. 

What it really did was forcing Bella into a squatting like position, with her legs spread. Bella of course whimpered behind her pacifier, trying to protest, while she sucked furiously on it, scared what Esme might do to her. She was however surprised when Esme carried over to an opening between the living room, and a grand dining room, where a small hook was attached to the ceiling.

Bella’s new equipment was attached to that, and Bella began to realize just what it was, and the spring gently jumped her up and down. It was a fucking jolly jumper, which seemed to lift her off the ground as soon as her weight tried to get her down. Bella didn’t even have to jump, as it did it on it’s own, while Bella looked at Esme with tearful eyes. 

But Esme just smiled and took pictures of her with a phone, while Bella realized just why Esme had strapped her legs to her chest, because it made Bella look small. Bella was still so close to the ground, while Esme was far above her, and the goddamn woman had to get down on her knees to kiss her forehead.

“Don’t like it!” Bella tried to convince Esme, as it gently jumped her up and down, while Bella sucked hard on her pacifier to compensate for everything that was happening to her.

“Aww sweetie,” Esme coed, as she held Bella’s gloved hands in hers, and watched as Bella was jumped up and down by the jolly jumper, ignoring her cries. Truth to be told this hurt her bum, as the jumper forced a lot of pressure against her lower regions when pulling her up, and Bella had to whimper several times in pain. “You are going to love your new toy, you just need to get to know it for a bit,” Esme promised her, as she gave her a last kiss, before leaving her to unpack the groceries. 

Bella truly had no way of escaping from that goddamn thing, as her gloves now had small locks on them, and so she could only give in, and allow the goddamn thing to jump her up and down. She once more focused on her pacifier, while she tried to count down from ten in her head, over and over. Esme of course had an eye on her the whole time, as she could see Bella from the kitchen, but she allowed her to play on her own for a bit. 

And Bella hated it. She liked the thought of being alone, but hated that damn thing, which forced her body up and down, while Bella was unable to do anything. She could only suck on her pacifier, which seemed to be the story of her life, as she had little choice but to stay where she was. 

But for once Bella’s savior seemed to be Carlisle, as she heard the front door open and close, while he called out loud to announce he was back from work. Bella had never wanted his attention before, but she couldn't help but whimper loudly as he walked through the living room, hoping he might free her from this contraption.

But she was disappointed as he walked right past her, his leather briefcase still in his hand, while wearing a bright blue shirt, which clearly indicated he had been at work. 

He went into the kitchen instead, where he grabbed Esme from behind, and gave her a long passionate kiss, as they stayed in each other's embrace. 

Bella could only assume this was what they wanted, a sort of normal life, although everything was absurd and far from normal. They wanted to be a loving couple with a small baby, and a husband who doted on his wife, but they were anything but that. At least Bella thought so, as she stared at them with disgust, while they tried to eat each other's face, or at least she thought so. 

She tried to whimper once more behind her pacifier, hoping she might get someone’s attention, as she wanted out of this thing. But the couple seemed to be ignoring her on purpose, and with a sigh Bella looked down at the carpet in defeat, as she began to suck her pacifier again, counting the seconds.

Bella even began to consider wailing out loud. That was what babies did when they wanted attention from someone, or disliked something, right? But at the same time that was just what they would want, for her to act so babish, and so Bella had to suffer in silence, as she wasn’t about to give in. 

But at last Carlisle finally walked over to her. Bella wasn’t sure where he had been, but he had clearly changed his clothing into a far more relaxed shirt, and was now going to give all his attention to Bella. And Bella didn’t want that, she just wanted to get out of this damn thing. 

“Look who is in her little jumper,” Carlisle said with a soft voice, cooing at her, as he got down on his knees, and kissed her forehead. “I think someone is having a lovely time,” he smiled to her, while Bella wanted to protest, but decided against it. 

She knew if she said she didn’t like it, they would only torture her for longer, and Bella was starting to get slightly sick from jumping up at down. She had to do something else, something that would make it stop, and Bella would have to swallow her pride. 

“Daddy!” she whined pathetically, as she reached her hands out to him, making it clear she wanted to be held by him. Carlisle looked slightly shocked for a second, as Bella did her best to act like an actual child, but then he broke up a huge smile. 

“Someone missed daddy huh?” he asked happily, as he began to unstrap Bella’s thighs, much to her relief. “Tell me you missed me,” he coed at her, although Bella understood the threat behind it. She could play along, or stay in the jolly jumper. 

“I missed you daddy!” Bella whispered behind her pacifier, as he finally got her out of the horrid thing, and took her straight into his arms as he stood up with her. Bella made sure to wrap her arms around him, and give him a hug, knowing her last sentence had been rather weak. 

“Aww pumpkin Daddy missed you too,” Carlisle laughed, clearly happy, as Bella was settled on his hip, one hand underneath her bum, while the other was underneath her armpit, keeping her balanced and close to him. “Daddy has been looking forward to getting home all day, so he could hug his little girl,” he smiled, as he bounced her slightly, while Bella tried to keep herself from whimpering, as it hurt her bottom. 

But none of it really mattered, as Bella whimpered just seconds later, not because of her bum, but because pee began to stream into her diaper all of the sudden. She cried out mostly in shock, as Bella hadn’t been prepared at all, and hadn't felt any pressure on her bladder. She looked with tearful confused eyes at Carlisle, who in return stopped his bouncing, while Bella’s crotch got soaked. 

“What’s wrong princess?” he asked, and pretended to be worried, although he very well knew what was wrong, it was clear to everyone. 

A part of Bella didn’t want to say it, as she knew what they were trying to do, while tears streamed down her face, and she sucked furiously on her pacifier, wiggling in his arms. She tried to shake her head, indicating she didn’t want to say it, but it wasn't good enough for Carlisle, who nudged the pacifier out of her mouth. 

“Bella tell Daddy what has you so upset,” Carlisle ordered her far more sternly this time, while Bella whined loudly as she tried to reach for the pacifier, although it was impossible with her gloved hands. 

“My diaper is wet,” Bella finally admitted, as she cried slightly, tears streaming down her face. “I couldn’t even feel it!” she added tearfully, although Carlisle just smiled, as he once more gave her pacifier back, and Bella began to suck immediately. 

“Oh of course you couldn't sweetheart, that’s why you are wearing a diaper silly,” Carlisle told her teasingly, as he began to carry her upstairs, while Bella cried louder, as she wiggled in his grasp. The urine had started to turn cold against her skin, and Bella wanted it to get far away from her. “Shh Bella, it’s just a soaked diaper, don’t get all fuzzy… you have tried this before,” Carlisle told her in a calm voice, as Bella began to get slightly hysteric, while he carried her into her room. “Shh, Daddy is going to change you princess,” he tried to sooth her, while he placed Bella on her changing table with its yellow mat.

“I don’t like it!” Bella cried slightly desperate, as he gently pushed her upper body down, before he wrapped the well known strap over her stomach and arms. 

“It’s just your diaper darling, daddy can’t help that you can’t hold it in,” Carlisle told her teasingly, as he began to unsnap her ruffled plastic panties. 

“I can!” Bella tried to protest, although it was starting to turn into a lie, as she just had peed in her diaper without any self control. 

“Oh of course sweetie,” Carlisle coed, although the fakeness was clear in his voice, as he was pretending to play along. “Just suck very hard on your pacifier darling, and let daddy change you,” he told her with a mean smile, as he untaped her diaper, and Bella sighed slightly in relief as the diaper came off, while the stench of pee began to fill the room. “My someone knows how to fill these,” Carlisle laughed, while Bella began to focus on her pacifier. 

And Carlisle began to clean her crotch with cold wipes, while Bella whimpered, but tried to lay still, knowing he could strap her legs into the stirrups. She even pulled her legs up to her chin, so Carlisle could clean her bottom, remove the diaper, before he rubbed powder into her sore red skin. 

“How come mommy had to give you those mittens on?” Carlisle asked her, as her legs were put down once more, and he began to powder her front. Another nighttime diaper was now resting underneath her, although Bella feared they would force her into another of those newborn diapers tonight.

Bella knew he wanted her to admit she had disobey Esme, again, while he had been at work. But a part of her was slightly terrified he might spank her again if she told him, and so she sent her a large pair of puppy eyes, hoping he might let it slide. 

“Bella,” Carlisle said warningly. “Tell daddy why you have to wear those gloves, or daddy will ask mommy, and spank you afterwards,” he warned her, making Bella shake her head in panic. 

“No no, no more spankings!” Bella begged, clearly overwhelmed by the thought of another spanking, as she recalled Garrett who said he had spanked Kate twice a day once. 

“Then tell Daddy what happened,” Carlisle demanded, as he began to pull the front of Bella’s diaper up, making sure it sat tightly, before he closed the tape strips. Securing it, so Bella could pee and poop. 

“I… i…” Bella cried, trying to think of her options, but there truly weren’t any. “I was naughty today…” Bella finally whispered, while Carlisle pretended to be surprised, as he snapped her ruffled pants on against. 

“Tell Daddy how you were naughty” he ordered, as he helped Bella into a sitting position on the changing table, while he still towered above her, looking down at the frightened child. 

“I… i took all of my clothing off, got out of the crib… and…” Bella sobbed, knowing she would be in trouble for these things, but she would also be in trouble if she didn’t say anything. “And I tried to run, and called mommy bad names…” Bella whispered, with tears in her eyes, while Carlisle looked sternly down at her, something Bella knew was a bad thing. “Please Daddy!” Bella begged, knowing what he was thinking. “I know I was bad, mommy has already spanked me, and put me in corner time!” she tried to convince him, while Carlisle seemed to be thinking for a moment.

But something seemed to be working for Bella for once. Because Carlisle's gaze got slightly soft when he looked at her tearful eyes, all while he coed at her. He even stretched his arms out, and Bella allowed him to pick her up, as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Aww sweetheart, that was a very bad thing to do,” Carlisle told her, although his voice was soft. Bella almost relaxed in his arms, thinking it was over, but just as she went lax against him, four hard smacks landed beneath her bum, and Bella cried out loud in shock and pain. “And next time daddy will give you a lot more than this, if he finds out you have been naughty to mommy while he wasn’t there!” He threatened, while Bella sobbed, as he began to cradle and calm her. 

To Bella he was such a dangerous man, as she had no way of reading his mind, and he was capable of doing anything. One moment he was filled with pure anger toward her, and the next he was whispering comforting words and singing to her. He even claimed he loved her and missed her, and Bella was pretty sure he would say everything he did was for her own good. Bella couldn't agree to that statement, but no one was asking as Carlisle walked around with her in the room, softly singing old nursery rhymes to her. 

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful. A routine had clearly established itself, as Bella was taken downstairs, to what they referred to as _din din time._ What it essentially meant was strapping Bella into a highchair, with some ridiculous bib around her neck, while Esme made sure to smear food across her face. The portions were too small for an actual adult human, and Bella tried to enjoy the mashed carrots and potatoes she actually got. 

And after that Carlisle carried her upstairs, changing her diaper, and bathing her, which apparently was his job at night. Although it couldn’t be called night, as the sun still was out. Bella had cried slightly as he had dressed her in that horrible newborn diaper, filled with teddy bears, but Bella didn’t dare fight it, knowing her legs could be caught in the stirrups. Instead her bottom and front were well surrounded by padding, almost reaching her knees, as Carlisle dressed her in the same powder pink onesie from yesterday. She was thankfully allowed to sleep without her gloves, mostly because she was strapped down. 

And after a long session of breastfeeding Bella was placed in her crib. Bella for some reason always got exhausted after feeding from Esme, as the milk seemed to be moving inside her, and Bella’s stomach actually felt slightly unsettled. But Bella was too tired to care, as she was burped, before Esme and Carlisle tucked her into her crip. Strapping her wrists and ankles to the rails, before she was covered in a duvet, and fast asleep, sucking on her pacifier. 

* * *

But Bella’s sleep wasn’t a peaceful one, and at one am she woke up suddenly, as she began to puke violently. 

Thinking back at it, Bella could only be grateful she was able to turn her head, although she was strapped down, or she would have suffocated in her own vomit. Although that might actually have been a better fate than what her life had become. 

But Bella woke up suddenly, as she began to vomit everywhere, over herself, the crib and the carpet, while thin fluids mixed with stomach acid left her body. Bella couldn’t help but cry out loudly, as it wasn’t just the vomit that was the problem. No, her whole body was shaking, and her stomach was in pain, as diarrhea seemed to be leaving her body in an explosion as well, filling her newborn diaper with thin sticky poop. Not to mention Bella had wet her diaper just an hour ago. 

She was as uncomfortable as a person could be, while the stench of her own vomit began to fill her nose, aánd her anus felt like it was on fire, making her cry louder. She felt confused, not entirely sure where she was, as it was dark throughout the room, and Bella was tied down. 

It didn’t get better as a door opened, and light got into the room, just seconds before someone turned all the light on, blinding Bella. That in itself was enough to make her vomit once more, as some of her dinner seemed to be leaving her as well, and Bella cried even louder, covered in her own puke. 

“Oh my…” she heard someone exclaim, as she slowly blinked the tears away, and realized Esme and Carlisle looked worried down upon her. 

A part of Bella had almost forgotten where she was, but she began to scream at the sight of them, realizing they actually were real. They were the last thing she wanted, although a part of her tried to convince herself they were just what she needed, but she ignored that part, as she screamed even louder at them. 

“Shh sweetheart, we will clean you, shhh,” Carlisle tried to hush her, as he immediately began to remove all of her restraints, while Bella had to stop screaming, as she began to dry heave. Her stomach was at this point empty, as all its contents either was in her diaper, burning against her skin, or in her bedroom, reeking through the room. 

“No… no!” Bella tried to protest between dry heaving and sobbing, although it had little effect as Carlisle picked her up, and held her close to his own chest. Bella’s vomit was all over his own shirt because of her, but he didn’t seem to care, as he carried her straight to the bathroom. Esme stayed behind to clean the room and make the stench go away. 

“Shh that was yucky, but Daddy is right here, shh,” Carlisle continued to try and calm her, as he placed Bella straight into the bathtub, while Bella wailed loudly. Only interrupted once in a while as her body thought she was going to throw up, but nothing actually came up. 

She was shaking violently as well, as Bella began to feel cold, her teeth clattering against each other, while she sat in the bathtub. Carlisle made a quick process of getting her out of her onesie and diaper, far quicker than when Bella was on the changing table. That left Bella completely naked, although still covered in her vomit and poop, and she cried loudly, while she tried to get out of the bathtub

She wasn’t exactly sure why, she just wanted to get away from them, although she was far too weak to stand on her own. 

“No… let me go!” Bella cried, as Carlisle quickly got rid of his own shirt, and threw all of the clothing out, leaving himself naked from his waist and up. “Let me go, let me go!” she tried to plead, as he returned to her, and turned the shower head on, as he began to wash Bella. 

“Shh calm down, everything is going to be okay,” Carlisle tried to sooth her, as the water washed the worst of her puke and poop away from her body, leaving through the drain. He didn’t try to fill the tub with water, knowing the water wouldn’t be clean with the state Bella was in, and he made sure all visible signs of poop and vomit were gone before he gently began to wash her with a washcloth. 

“I need to go home now!” Bella tried to insist, far too tired to play along on their little fantasy of a baby, as she just wanted to go home. She didn’t care that she was naked, and she didn’t care that Carlisle was washing every inch of her body, but she wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep in her own bed, and she wanted to go to college, get married and have a job. 

“Ohh sweetheart, you are at home darling, shhh daddy is right here taking care of you,” Carlisle told her in a soft voice, all while Bella began to cry loudly as he cleaned her fold and behind. Her bottom was sore from the spankings, and her skin was now irritated from the explosion of poop earlier, but Carlisle ignored her cries as he cleaned her up. “Shh sweetheart, sit still for me,” he tried to convince her, as he rinsed her off once more. 

To make sure she was clean, he cleaned her a second time as well, including her hair, as he didn’t want any vomit smell to linger on her body. He made sure to brush her teeth too, knowing her mouth wasn’t in a good state, before he allowed her to rinse with water. Something Bella usually wasn’t allowed. He had noticed Bella was shaking rather horribly, and Carlisle made sure to swaddle her well in towels, before he carried her to the changing table. 

And Bella was crying the whole time, as she lay restricted in her towels, while Carlisle seemed to gather several things from the baskets. She really tried to get out of the towels, but just as she was about to succeed Esme stepped into the room, and walked straight over to her. Bella noticed she almost looked worried, as she tenderly kissed her forehead, and began to pat her dry with the soft pink towels. 

“Home!” Bella whined pathetically, while her whole body was shaking, and she was crying. But Esme only coed, husing her, knowing Bella was too tired to understand. In general her whole behavior would have caused a spanking and corner time, but they knew she was sick, and was going to allow it for once. Bella had only been with them for two days, and she couldn't help it. “You are going to feel much better in a moment darling,” Esme comforted her, as she removed all the drops of water from her face, and moved further down to her chest and arms. 

“I am sick, I need to go home!” Bella tried to insist, while Esme sighed, as Carlisle returned with a few things, which he placed on a small table beside them. 

“You are home, and we are going to help you, don’t worry sweetheart, just calm down,” Carlisle told her sweetly, far more patient than he usually was. He began to rub her lower regions dry with the towel, while Esme took care of the upper part. For once they didn’t seem to care about any kind of lotions, as Esme placed the strap over her stomach and arms, before she began to stroke her hair, trying to grasp her attention. 

But nothing was going to keep Bella’s attention away from Carlisle, as he grabbed her legs, and strapped them into the stirrups, knowing she wouldn't accept what was about to happen. Bella seemed to understand that much, as she whined loudly and cried, but they only responded with shushing sounds and soothing words. 

“Ohh Daddy knows this isn’t very funny,” Carlisle said in a very understanding voice, as he made sure her legs were spread well, before he got a pair of blue latex gloves on, snapping them into place. “But Daddy is going to make you all better in just a few seconds,” he tried to sooth her, but Bella only screamed louder, as she eyed the rectal thermometer in his hand, which he covered in vaseline. 

“No no!” Bella begged, trashing in her limited space, while Esme held her head still, afraid she might try to hurt herself. 

“Carlisle, she is really hot,” Esme said, slightly nervous, as she could feel the warmth from her skin, although the poor thing was shaking. 

“I know,” Carlisle muttered, as he parted her buttcheeks, while Bella wailed loudly. She couldn’t take anymore of this torture, and didn’t want anything to go into her bum, although she had little to say in the matter. “Daddy is just going to take your temperature,” Carlsle tried to soothe her, as her distress was clear to everyone, while he gently nudged the thermometer into her hole, and Bella screamed loudly.

“Why can’t you use it in my ear?” Bella asked desperately, sobbing loudly, while Carlisle held it still inside her, or Bella would have tried to push it out. Esme was trying to calm her all the while, but nothing worked, as Bella was sick and upset. 

“It won’t give Daddy a precise enough number darling,” Carlisle answered her sweetly, as he began to rub her leg in comfort, hoping she might relax slightly. “Shh, in a few moments you can go back to sleep, and we will take care of you,” Carlisle promised her, although it did very little to calm her. “And tomorrow Daddy will take a day off from work, so he can be here with you and mommy,” he promised, as though Bella actually wanted to be with him all day. 

But finally the thermometer beeped loudly, and Carlisle took it out of her sore hole, reading the numbers, while Esme looked at him worried. Bella on the other hand calmed some, as the horrible little thing was out of her, and she almost collapsed on the padded changing table. She was far too tired to deal with this. 

“She has a small fever, but nothing to worry about,” Carlisle finally said with a small smile, which seemed to sooth Esme some. 

“But how did she get sick?” she asked worriedly, while Carlisle got his latex gloves off and threw them out. 

“It’s probably nothing more than an upset stomach,” Carlisle tried to calm his wife and child, as he stared intensely at Bella for a few moments. “A lot of new things are happening, and her stomach is getting used to a new diet. But don’t worry sweetheart, daddy knows just how to help you,” he smiled, and disappeared out of the room to get something in the office. 

But Bella’s upset stomach had nothing to do with her diet, and Carlisle knew that. This had everything to do with all of the stress Bella had been through the last two days, and her body was simply responding to it, as there was little her mind could do to get away, and she had no tools to work through her feelings. 

And so her body tried to get rid of her feelings for her.

All of this was taking a tool on Bella, who had begun to calm down slightly, as there no longer was anything in her bum. Her stomach settled some, and Bella was above everything tired, she most of all just whined at this point. 

“Paci,” Bella muttered tiredly to Esme, as she really wanted it. It was really the only thing Bella wanted to fall asleep, and at this point Esme would give her anything, if it could soothe her. 

“Oh of course sweetie,” Esme smiled, and kissed her forehead, before she went over to the shelves, and found one in the baskets. It was pink with Bella's name on it written in white, and she carefully moved it into her mouth, as the girl held it between her lips, and began to suck softly on the rubber nipple. “Mommy and Daddy loves you so very much,” Esme muttered, just as Carlisle returned. 

With him he carried a small needle, filled with a liquid that would help Bella’s anxiety, because that was what this was. A reaction to all of her fear, which in a way made sense. She wasn’t the first human to go through all of this, as many had brought their babies to the hospital after a few days, as they had gotten sick. 

Thankfully Bella was so tired at this point that she didn’t really notice anything. As long as she had her pacifier nothing mattered, and Esme made sure to grasp her attention, while Carlisle cleaned a small spot on her hip, and injected the content into her bloodstream. Bella yelped slightly as she felt the needle pierce her skin, but it was quickly forgotten as a pink princess band aid was placed on top, and Bella continued to suck on her pacifier. 

Bella was still awake as Carlisle grabbed another pair of latex gloves and got them on. She saw everything, but remained calm as the medication quickly did it’s work, and Bella felt calm in a way she hadn’t tried before. Anything could have happened, and Bella would have stayed right where she was. 

She did see the small bullet shaped pill, and she did feel Carlisle's latex covered finger, as he moved her buttcheeks apart, and stuck his finger into her anus. But she didn’t care, she didn’t even whimper, she just sucked slightly harder on her pacifier, while Esme rubbed her nose against Bella’s. 

And Carlisle expanded her slightly, before he pushed the bullet shaped suppository into Bella, and made sure it stayed in there. It would help soothe her stomach, just like it would help with her fever, and he hoped Bella wouldn't feel this sick for too long. 

“She will be sleeping for the next few days,” Carlisle warned his wife, as he got rid of the gloves, and grabbed another newborn diaper with it’s small teddy bear on the outside. “It’s mostly just going to be sleeping, feeding and changing her,” he continued to talk, as he slipped the gigantic thing underneath Bella bum, and began to cover her in white powder. There would be no reason to dress Bella in anything but these newborn diapers the next few days, as Bella would be sleeping for most of the time, and not be able to tell whenever she had peed or not. 

“We are going to take good care of her,” Esme whispered, while she ran her hand through Bella’s short hair, hoping the girl might fall asleep soon. Her eyes were heavy, but she was still barely awake. 

“She will be back to normal in no time,” Carlisle vowed, as he closed her diaper, using the tapes to secure the gigantic thing on top of her crotch and butt. “Now come here little one,” Carlisle muttered, as he released her from all of the straps, and settled her on his hip. She was still slightly feverish, and sighed in content, as her bare skin got in contact with his bare chest. 

They didn’t dress her in anything but a diaper, and Carlisle remained topless, as he carried her to his and Esme’s own bedroom. They couldn't risk leaving Bella alone to sleep when she was sick, and so the couple settled with Bella in their own bed. Both of them topless, while their bottom part was covered by PJ’s, hoping their cold bodies might help Bella cool down. 

And so Bella felt asleep, sandwiched tightly between them in their embrace, while a duvet covered her on top. She was too tired to care about her own state of dressing, or rather the lack of, as she was pressed against two naked people. Instead she closed her eyes, finally going to sleep. 

Although Bella felt far from safe in the arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have left a comment! it means a lot and makes me want to write more! You guys are always allowed to leave your thoughts! And all suggestions are welcome!


	9. The Party

To Bella the next few days of her life was a blur, and she could barely recall any of it. Mostly because Bella had been sleeping through day and night, only to be woken up once in a while. Nevertheless Bella wouldn’t describe those few days as peaceful, as each time she was awoken was a nightmare. 

Most of the time she woke up because she had to eat. Her stomach had after the first night had been emptied, and Esme and Carlisle knew it was important to get some fluids into her, which meant she had to be breastfed, as water apparently wasn’t an option. And so just as the sun shined through the window the next morning, Bella groaned slightly as Esme had nuged her lips against a cold leaking breast, and Bella had sucked, far too tired to fight against any of it. She had just sucked, feeling slightly hungry, while Esme had kissed her hair. Carlisle had been there too, lying beside both of them in their big bed, stroking Bella’s back. Apparently he had taken a few days off from the hospital, as he was there each time Bella woke up. 

Bella had been fed more times throughout those few days than she could recall, although she wasn’t given anything else. No solid food had gone through her system, and although Bella missed the texture of actual food, she had been full, which did make her wonder what was in this milk Esme’s body seemed to produce for her. 

Another reason Bella had woken up throughout the days were diaper changes. Bella had been so tired and sick she hadn’t been able to tell whenever her diaper was full or not, and so she had been dressed in nothing but newborn diapers for the time being. No onesies and rompers, as she had stayed warm under her duvet. Carlisle and Esme had stayed beside her the whole time, and Bella had whimpered each time they had picked her up, as the warm duvet left her body, and she was carried into the bathroom. She had often fallen asleep on the changing table, too tired to deal with any of it, as her feverish body demanded sleep to heal. She didn’t even feel it when her folds and bum were cleaned, as her pacifier had helped her go to sleep, which in a way had been a small blessing for Bella. 

The only thing that really seemed to wake Bella, and make her stay awake, was whenever Carlisle nudged that horrible rectal thermometer into her hole. It had been enough to awaken Bella from her deep slumber, as she each time woke up crying and whimpering, begging him to remove it. Carlisle would say things as  _ daddy knows _ , and  _ it will be over in a moment _ , as he held the horrible instrument inside her, and waited for it to beep. Her fever had stopped on the first day, but Bella had continued to sleep throughout the daya, as her body was exhausted. Carlisle had given her a suppository each morning and evening, which clearly had helped her, although Bella had screamed and cried each time. But afterwards her mommy and daddy had rocked her back to sleep, cradled in their arms, and Bella had once more forgotten about the pills. 

By each diaper change a bit of soothing cream that had been added to her irritated hole as well, although that didn’t wake Bella, as it only soothed her. 

But it had indeed been a few strange days, although Bella had been asleep for most of it. For the first time Esme and Carlisle had been nothing but overbearing towards Bella, as she could scream and cry as much as she wanted too, and they only smiled at her, as though she couldn’t help it. Her real mother and father, Renee and Charlie, had never stayed with her like that when she was sick, although they had taken care of her. But Bella was slightly surprised by Carlisle and Esme’s dedication. They had stayed in bed with her through the whole thing, never leaving her side as they sang to her, running their hands through her hair, and rubbing her back. For some reason they had decided to be topless, both of them, just like Bella only wore a diaper. Bella could only assume it was some kind of skin contact thing, thinking Bella would bond with them if they were close, skin against skin. 

Although their temperature had been a great help. Bella would have drowned in her own sweat underneath the duvet, but with her parents pressed closed to her on each side, Bella’s body temperature had been regulated. 

But as Bella woke up this morning, it was clear she no longer was sick. She woke up like any other morning, as she felt the nipple of her pacifier slipping out of her mouth, before the cold nub of her mommy’s breast was inserted. It was slightly strange to Bella that she kept falling for the same trick, but her mind was so tired and confused it allowed it, and Bella was almost starting to crave it. But through the feeding, as she sucked hard on the nipple swallowing each drop, Bella began to wake slightly. And when she was done, and given to Carlisle her eyes began to open, as their bare chests were pressed against one another, with her diaper sticking out, while she straddled his lap. She was leaning tiredly against him, still not entirely awake, as he rubbed and patted her back, and Bella heard someone snap a picture. They were still in the couples bed, although Bella knew she would be put back in the crib tonight.

“Oh what a big burp you made for daddy!” Carlisle praised her, as she finally allowed the air to come out, and a pink pacifier was nudged into her mouth. Carlisle allowed her to stay against his chest, as he continued to rub her back and kiss her hair, giving Bella a chance to wake up on her own. “We have a very exciting day ahead of us,” Carlisle began to tell her softly, while Bella began to listen carefully, knowing the sick days were over, and they were going to expect more from her. “Do you remember onkel Eddie and auntie Alice?” Carlisle then asked her, and Bella whimpered as she recalled them well. 

One of them had removed her hair and her dignity, and the other one had tortured her and humiliated her. She recalled Alice and Edward just fine, and wanted nothing to do with them. 

“Use your words Bella. Daddy was lenient with you when you were sick, but now you are healthy and daddy expects you to talk,” Carlisle warned Bella, and gave her stern look, to make it clear there truly was no pleading that would make Carlisle change his mind. He had to be strict with her, especially now, or Bella in his mind would become spoiled. And no one wanted a spoiled baby. 

And Bella swallowed hard, as she realized she wouldn’t get out of this. She had to recall her plan of escaping, and how she would have to play along to gain freedom. And so she sucked on her pacifier, as she lifted her head and looked at Carlisle. 

“I remember uncle Eddie and auntie Alice,” she said softly, and received a smile in praise as Carlisle leaned Bella’s head against his shoulder once more, and Bella continued to suck, trying to focus on her pacifier. 

“Such a good girl,” Carlisle muttered and kissed the top of her head. “Now what daddy wanted to say was that we are going to a birthday party at Uncle Eddie's house today,” he told her, and Bella lifted her head a bit confused to look at Carlisle. 

“Birthday?” she repeated slightly dumb. She recalled Esme and Alice talking about a party on a sunday, and whenever they would show Bella off or not. Was that the said party they were talking about? 

“Yes silly… oh you don’t know what a birthday is yet, do you?” Carlisle asked with a smile, as he rubbed his nose against hers. “That’s a very special day, where you celebrate a little boy or a girl, who was born on that exact day. Then they get loads of gifts and kisses from their mommy and daddy!” he told her, as he covered Bella’s whole face in kisses. Bella knew very well what a birthday was, but was slightly surprised these people celebrated them. But in a way it didn’t surprise her. 

“Who’s birthday is it daddy?” Bella asked curiously, and added daddy to the sentence, knowing the words might sound too grown up without it. And Carlisle's big smile showed he appreciated it. 

“It’s your cousin Leah’s birthday party, and she is going to be three years old!” Carlisle told her with excitement, while Bella was slightly confused. Esme had long ago said Leah was three years old already, so did these guys just celebrate the same year over and over? Bella shuttered slightly, realizing she would be what, one and a half forever? Or perhaps just one? 

“What about my birthday daddy?” Bella asked, wanting to know if she would be at this age forever. 

“Oh silly little girl, we just adopted you last week, it will be a whole year before we can celebrate you are one and half, huh,” Carlisle smiled, as he stood up from the bed, and settled Bella on his hip, as he began to carry Bella to the bathroom. 

Bella was pretty sure one celebrated being one and a half, but a child's development at that age went fast, and one year must have been too little for Carlisle and Esme, while two was too much. And so Bella could celebrate being one and a half. 

“Adopted?” Bella repeated, playing along on their little conversation. She had by now learned that getting answers meant she had to pretend she was a baby. And Bella would very much like to know just how they viewed her adoption process. Although it sounded like they celebrated the day they got a child, and not the day their child actually was born. 

“Oh yes, mommy and daddy adopted you from your old mommy and daddy,” Carlisle told her with a smile, as though it was simple logic. 

“Why?” Bella asked curiously, as she sucked on her pacifier, as Carlisle carried her into the bathroom, still holding her on his hip as he talked. 

“Because your old mommy and daddy just couldn’t take care of you,” Carlisle told her sweetly. “Your old mommy was actually a small baby herself, who wasn’t ready to be a mommy, and your daddy knew he wasn’t meant to be one, and so they gave you to us pumpkin. Knowing it would be better for you,” He told her, and Bella almost wanted to hit him, as that was as far from true as possible. They had taken her, kidnapped her, and forced her into this torture, and now they were claiming her parents coudln’t take care of her. 

Although some of Carlisle’s words were true. Renee had been the baby in their relationship.  _ God _ , Bella thought as she began to think of her own mother, who had no idea where Bella even was. Bella couldn't help but wonder if she even knew Bella was gone, or thought she had gone to college, too busy to call her own mother. What had Charlie even told her? 

Bella began to cry at the thought of her mother, as big fat tears ran down her cheeks, and her bottom lip began to quiver. 

“Oh sweetie,” Carlisle coed, bounding her slightly, as he clearly misread the whole situation on purpose. “Don’t worry everything is going to be so much better for you here. Now you have an actual mommy and daddy who can take care of you. It’s going to be so much better here,” he promised with a smile, as he held Bella close, although Bella tried to push him away, but nothing worked. 

“You are not my real parents!” Bella cried loudly, but Carlisle only sighed and hushed her, as he without a warning placed her on the changing table. And Bella cried out. Not because it hurted her, her bum was no longer sore as she hadn’t been spanked for a few days. But as he placed her bum on the changing table, Bella for the first time realized her diaper was completely soiled. Covered in her pee and rather thin poop, which were almost sticky, as she hadn’t been given anything but breast milk for the last few days. 

“That’s far too grown up talk Bella, talk nicely,” Carlisle warned her sternly, as he pushed her upper body down, completely ignoring all of Bella’s cries and whimpers. 

Bella wasn’t sure what’s stressing her the most, her filled diaper, or the thought of her mother, whom she hadn’t even thought about before now. She feelt slightly bad about it, although to be fair, Bella and her mother had very little contact. But suddenly Bella regretted that she never called Renee more often, and that she left her to begin with. In Bella’s mind she thought she wouldn’t be in all of this mess, if only she had stayed in Arizona. Although the truth was she had been sold to the devil long ago, and they would just have gotten her there. 

“No, NO, NO!” Bella cried, as Carlisle strapped her upper body down, and her pacifier fell out of her mouth onto the table. Bella had begun to trash, as a combination of stress and sadness had overwhelmed her, and Bella wanted to go home. Home to her mother in Arizona, where no one tried to parent her like this, or diaper her like she was two. “Let me go, let me go, let me go… i… this is all wrong!” Bella cried, and began to kick with her legs. She had been weak due to sickness, but her health was back now. “I am not a baby, I don't… this is wrong!” Bella repeated. “I just want to go home to my real mom! Please, kill Charlie for all I care… just… just let me go!” Bella cried. She felt bad for allowing someone to kill her dad like that, but he was the one who had sold her to these people to begin with, and so Bella couldn't really help him. Because all of this was really his fault. 

Carlisle seemed to eye her for a moment, as though he was thinking, watching her patiently. He knew this was about to turn into a full blown tantrum, and it was better to turn the fire off before it got out of hand. Not to mention her words provoked him, as Bella should have known by now that was not the way to talk to an adult. 

And so in a flash he was beside her head, making Bella gasp in surprise, as her heart skipped a beat, while she stopped her yelling and struggling. Maybe it was because of the angry glare on Carlisle's face, or his dark eyes, as he grabbed her chin tightly, and held her head in place. 

“Oh you don’t think you are a little baby huh?” he asked, his sweet baby voice gone, replaced with a dark grown up voice that made Bella shake in fear. “We have to buy newborn diapers to contain all your pee and poop Bella,” he lectured her darkly, placing a hand on her diaper, while he pressed down, so Bella could feel just how soaked it was against her skin. “And you can’t even hold it,” he sneered at her, suddenly reminding Bella of the devil. “Daddy has been changing your diapers since you got here, and you can’t even feel when you have to go,” 

“I can hold it!” Bella whimpered in a weak protest, although all her anger seemed to melt off, and Bella couldn’t even manage to yell. She suddenly felt weak and very small, as Carlisle was standing above her. 

“If you could hold it Bella, there would be no reason for daddy to change your diaper,” Carlisle answered her sternly, eyeing her hard. “Big girls don’t need a diaper, but you do, and therefore you must be a little girl. Now i would like to see some appreciation from you, as Mommy and I are doing everything to give you the right care, and we love you,” he told her seriously, while Bella swallowed hard as she stared up at him. “Not to mention you are better off being taken care of by us, than you caring for your old parents,” he whispered in her ear, his disgust towards her parents clear. 

There were so many things Bella wanted to say, and to argue back, but all of her arguments slowly died down. Not because his little talk changed Bella’s mind, but he himself scared Bella, and she knew what he was capable of, or rather, Bella didn’t know where his limit was. And she wasn’t about to try and find it. 

“So now my little dear girl, i suggest you stop saying such silly things to daddy, or he is going to spank you. I expect you to behave, and this is your last chance, or someone is going to have a red rump today,” Carlisle whispered in her ear, as Bella shivered, and forgot everything about being brave. “Do you understand?” Carlisle asked, still standing above her, while Bella looked up at him with fear written in her eyes. 

“Yes daddy,” She said softly and slowly, and in a second the mean evil Carlisle was gone, as he broke into a smile, and his whole face softened. 

“Good girl, everything we do is to help you babygirl,” he comforted her, as he kissed her forehead, while Bella tried to stop herself from whimpering and crying. “Now let’s see what you made for Daddy,” Carlisle smiled, as he gently nudged her pink pacifier into her mouth, which Bella immediately began to suck upon rather hard, as she tried to settle all of her feelings somehow. 

She was still angry and sad, but her fear toward Carlisle was bigger, as he smiling went down to her legs, and strapped them into the stirrups. Bella began to complain slightly behind her pacifier, but a glare from Carlisle silenced her, as he made it clear it wasn’t up for discussion. Unless Bella wanted that spanking. 

“Someone really used their diddums,” Carlisle commented, as though he was surprised, as he untapped the newborn diaper, and the smell of urine spread through the room. 

“Don’t like it daddy!” Bella cried behind her pacifier, while Carlisle cooed to her and grabbed a wipe, which he began to clean her small kitten with. Bella couldn’t help but whimper, as the diaper truly was uncomfortable, not to mention so many others things were on her mind, still overwhelming her, but she had no way of getting them out. 

“Suck very hard on your little pacifier sweetie, and daddy will make it all better,” Carlisle tried to sooth her, as he made sure to clean her methodically, leaving no trace of poop or urine behind on her skin. 

But Bella followed his advice, and tried to focus on her paci, which went somewhere okay. At least until he had cleaned her up. Because after that he threw the diaper out, and then much to Bella’s horror he began to rummage through the baskets, and Bella knew nothing good was in those baskets. Bella even began to cry, as he returned with the rectal thermometer, and she started to shake. 

“No sick, not sick!” Bella tried to plead, as he got close to her, and due to the stirrups Bella couldn't do much, her body open and ready. 

“Oh darling, we just have to be sure,” Carlisle comforted her, as he pushed her butt cheeks slightly apart, and without warning nudged it into her, while Bella cried out. He had done so several times throughout the last few days, and he wasn’t going to let this take longer than necessary. Babies like her often had to get their temperature taken, so Bella had to get used to it, and so he simply ignored all of her screams and cries as he held it inside her.

Bella almost collapsed against the table as it finally beeped, and Carlisle took it out, reading the numbers with a smile. 

“No fever for you,” he comforted her, as he kissed her stomach, before he threw the thermometer away into the sink, and grabbed a fresh diaper from the shelves. Bella had worn diapers for so many days now, and she didn’t even complain as he placed the diaper underneath her, although she should have. But a part of her was slowly surrendering to the diapers, knowing it wasn’t worth fighting. At least not for now.

She however whimpered slightly as Carlisle added a generous amount of soothing cream to her anus, but it was quickly over as Carlisle powdered her, before he taped the diaper shut. The white object resting high upon her stomach. 

A pair of those awful snaps on plastic panties with ruffles were placed on top, and Bella wondered if someone in the household really liked ruffles. But it was the least of her worries, as Carlisle finally got her out of her restraints, and sat her up. She allowed him to brush her teeth, one of the things she actually didn’t care too much about, as she didn’t want rotten teeth. Carlisle however had to humiliate her the whole time, being overly sweet and praising her, while he just minutes ago was harsh and angry. Bella was pretty sure it showed just how much of a psychopath he was. 

“Now we have to make sure someone is extra pretty for the part today,” Carlisle told her with a smile, as he rolled the socks up her feet. Still the same white socks which reached her knee, and had ruffles at the end. “Because someone is going to meet her cousin Leah, and her little brother Jacob,” Carlisle told her excitedly. “And then she is going to meet Rosalie’s two babies, do you remember Rosalie pumpkin?” he asked her sweetly, and Bella knew that was an order. 

And she recalled Rosalie just fine. 

“Yes Daddy,” Bella said behind her pink pacifier, as Mary janes were buckled onto her feet. White ones today, but still with the horrible sole that made her unable to keep her balance. 

“Well she has two small babies as well, just like you. The oldest one is named Emmett, who is a big boy of three years, like Leah,” Carlisle told her excitedly, while he grabbed a dress, and began to take it over her head. “And then she has a little girl of two years, who is called Jasper,” he said with a smile, and Bella couldn’t help but stare slightly confused at him. 

She was pretty sure Jasper was a boy's name, but perhaps she was wrong? 

But Bella didn’t think too much of it, as Carlisle dressed her in a white dress, with prints of pink flowers, and a very large pink bow on the front. A pink cardigan was of course added, before her pacifier was snapped to the dress, and Bella was ready for the part. The dress was clearly made of a finer material, and brought to these kinds of occasions, just like the white shoes were polished well. Bella was dressed to impress. 

At last a pair of white gloves with small padlocks were added, much to Bella’s dismay. She hadn’t been wearing any for days, mostly because she had been asleep, but those days were clearly over, as Bella’s hands were trapped inside the fabric. 

But Bella really tried to forget everything as Carlisle carried her downstairs, and left her in Esme’s care, as he had to shower and get dressed as well. Esme however was dressed in a nice dark blue dress, with golden jewelries and blue high heels to match. 

A part of Bella had sort of hoped she might be taken to the kitchen and be fed something solid, but instead Esme walked over to the couch, and Bella already knew what that meant, as she was held in Esme’s lap. Her dress had a few buttons on the top, which could be opened, and Bella whined loudly as her breast appeared. 

“Oatmeal mommy!” Bella tried to plead, hoping she might get her way. She didn’t really like the oatmeal, but at least it was solid food, compared to all the milk she had been drinking recently. 

“Oh sweetie, you can have oatmeal tomorrow, but we want your tummy to be ready for it, now drink up,” Esme ordered, as he guided Bella’s head toward the nipple, which made Bella’s mouth run with salvia. As thoughts she actually liked it, which she tried to convince herself she didn’t. 

But with that being said Bella knew she didn't have much of a choice, and as there was no other source of food, she wrapped her lips around the hard nipple, and began to suck. Just like the diapers she felt like she had done this far too many times already, and Bella felt as though it was years since she last ate properly, or used a toilet. 

“We have the best little girl,” Esme whispered softly, loving how Bella primarily fed from Esme at the moment, she knew she would have to feed her some solids soon, but she still enjoyed this moment. Just like she enjoyed how Bella was giving in, and getting used to eating from her mommy, like she was supposed to. 

And when Bella was done, she was burped against Esme, while Carlisle seemed to pack everything, and load it into his car. One should think they were going on vacation, considering how many things they were packing for Bella, but they were new in this game, and didn’t want her to need anything. Which meant Carlisle packed everything from diapers, powder, wipes, toys, clothing and her pram, just in case Bella got too upset to be inside. Not to mention they brought her duvet along, knowing she might need it at some point. 

And so Bella found herself in the car, strapped into her booster seat, while Carlisle drove the car toward Edward’s house. Bella wasn’t really sure how these crazy people actually celebrated a birthday, but she doubted it was anything she wanted to attend, and so she decided to suck on her pacifier, as they drove through town. A part of her was trying to ignore everything, as she didn’t want to remember a single moment of these events, but it was impossible to unsee what Bella had seen. 

“Now Belly Boo,” Carlisle began as they got close to the house Edward and Alice lived at. “We expect you to behave very well today,” he warned her, and eyed her sternly, while Bella looked frightened at him. “And if you don’t, daddy will have no problem spanking your bare bum in front of everyone,” he warned her. 

And Bella’s eyes got large, as she stared at him for a few seconds, wondering if he was serious. But as she caught his eyes in the rearview mirror, she realized he was dead serious, just like Esme had promised to spank her at the grocery store. 

“Does my little girl understand what her daddy is saying?” he asked her, while Esme turned around to look at her sternly as well. Bella on the other hand looked down, mostly embarrassed as they once more had managed to threaten her into doing something, and Bella knew she wouldn't have a choice. Because receiving a public spanking in front of everyone wasn’t something she would like to experience. Ever. 

“Yes mommy and daddy,” Bella muttered, to which her parents' expressions once more softened, as they praised her, claiming she was a good little girl. Bella just continued to look down, sucking on her pacifier while she tried to blend in with the background, although that was impossible when one was dressed as an oversized baby. 

And soon Carlisle parked the car in front of what must have been Edward and Alice’s house. To Bella it really looked like all the other houses, as every house in this town was built in red bricks, with black roofs and white trimmings. The only difference was their house seemed slightly smaller than Carlisle and Esme’s, although it was larger than any house Bella had lived in prior. 

“Alright princess, time to meet your family,” Esme smiled, as she unbuckled Bella from her booster seat, and placed her on her hip. Although Bella despised Carlisle and Esme, they were far more comforting than something new and unknown, and so Bella couldn't help but cling onto them, wrapping her legs around Esme. All while she buried her face in her shoulder. 

Therefore she didn’t see much as Carlisle and Esme walked up to the door, and she heard them ring the doorbell. As if Esme could sense Bella’s fear she began to bounce her slightly, while she rubbed her back in comfort. Bella really just wanted to be able to sleep right there and then, and hopefully missing out on the whole thing. She didn’t like being at Esme and Carlisle house, but it sure as hell was better than being shown off throughout town. 

“Oh Carlisle and Esme, it’s so nice to see you again! Come in, come in!” Bella heard a bell-like voice greet them, and she immediately recognized it as being Alice’s. Bella’s head remained buried in Esme’s shoulder, as she felt the couple step in through the door. 

“It’s so lovely to see you again dear, and congratulations are in order for Leah, time just flies by,” Carlisle greeted, and Bella was pretty sure those two exchanged a hug, but she had no desire to lift her head and check. 

“Yes it’s almost unbelievable… it feels like we got her yesterday,” Alice sighed, as she and Esme gave each other an awkward hug, with Bella in between them. “Aww someone is a bit shy today?” Alice coed, clearly referring to Bella, as she placed her cold hand on Bella’s shoulder and rubbed it, making Bella whimper. 

“We have had a bit of a setback these last few days, so i think we might have to start over on some things. Hmm pumpkin?” Esme smiled, and grabbed Bella’s chin, forcing her away from her mommy’s shoulder, so she could look into Esme’s golden eyes. Bella knew she wasn’t supposed to answer her question, and instead she sucked softly on her pacifier while she looked pleadingly up at Esme. She wanted to go home. 

“I heard someone has been sick for a few days huh?” another person said, and Bella instantly recognized it as being Edward’s voice. On instinct Bella clung tightly to Esme, as fear ran through her vain, while she turned her head to stare at Edward. 

They were all in the hallway, and Edward was just a few steps away, dressed rather casually compared to the last time. Carlisle was standing beside him, smiling at Bella as though she was adorable, while Alice stayed next to Esme, still rubbing Bella's shoulder. 

“Aww no reason to fear uncle Edddie,” Edward cooed, as he stepped closer, while Bella leaned even further against Esme, shaking her head. “Shh,” he cooed as he stepped up beside them. “Come over here,” he smiled, and Bella whimpered loudly as Esme with a smile allowed Edward to take her, settling on his hip, while tears began to form in her own eyes. 

“Mommy!” She cried out loudly, trying to reach for Esme once more, as she didn't want to be anywhere near Edward. He might be the only person Bella thought was more dangerous than Carlisle, but all the grown ups just laughed and smiled at her, while Edward bounced her in his arms. 

“See, nothing to be frightened off,” He said with a smile, and held her close to himself, while Bella looked desperately upon Esme, who only smiled in return. To Carlisle and Esme it was important Bella could be held by anybody, and so they simply ignored her pleas, knowing she would calm down at some point. “Has her stomach settled?” Edward then asked Carlisle, Bella still in his arms, while he rubbed small circles over her tummy, as Bella was carried into their house. 

While Esme and Carlisle had a bright and light house, Alice and Edward seemed to prefer darker colors and velvet in their house. The whole place was rather fashionable, as Edward carried Bella into a large living room, with dark wooden floors, plum colored couches and a dark blue rug. 

“Yes we had a few rough days, but you know how it is when they are so new to everything,” Carlisle smiled, as he rubbed Bella’s back for a second, before he turned his head to greet someone else. Bella whimpered once more, as she didn’t want to be in Edward’s arms, and she began to suck on her pacifier very hard, to keep herself somewhere calm.

“Oh Carlisle and Esme, it’s so good to see you!” a very feminine voice said, and Bella watched as a tall blonde female hugged the couple, whom she had seen before. That was Rosalie. 

“Oh Rosalie darling it’s been too long!” Esme smiled, as she hugged the blonde goddess back. Bella tried to whimper once more for Esme or Carlisle, as she wanted to get away from Edward, far away. But it only brought attention toward herself, as Rosalie looked toward Bella with a big smile. 

“Oh god, what a pretty little dress!” Rosalie cooed, as she went straight over to Bella, taking her out of Edward’s arms, and placing her on her own hip. This wasn’t exactly what Bella wanted, but it was better than being with Edward. “God she is just so cute guys, she must really have been worth the wait!” Rosalie smiled, as she began to bounce Bella herself, while Bella continued to look pleadingly upon Esme and Carlisle, although nothing worked. 

“We have really been blessed,” Esme smiled, while Bella tried to reach her hand out to her, but nothing seemed to work with these people. 

“Maybe you and Jasper can have a playdate soon, trying on all his pretty dresses, hmm sweetie?” Rosalie suggested, as she rubbed her own nose against Bella’s. All while Bella stared confused at this crazy lady, was Jasper not a boy? 

“Mommy!” Bella cried loudly behind her pacifier, as she really wanted to go back to Esme. She didn’t like that woman, but it was better than being held by strangers. Although it had little effect as all the adult’s simply cooed and laughed at her, thinking she was cute. 

“Someone is turning into a little mamma’s girl huh?” Edward laughed, and smiled sweetly at Bella, although Bella didn’t find it sweet at all. Not to mention Bella wasn’t anyone's girl, she just wanted to get away from these strangers. 

“Well I am sure I would be her favorite too if had titties full of milk,” Carlisle joked, and made everyone laugh. He tried to pretend he was offended, but it was clearly fine with him if Bella was mama's girl, considering she was the one who got to spend the most time with Bella. Carlisle had work, while Esme stayed at home, and so it was only natural for them to be closer. Not to mention Carlisle had been the disciplinarian recently. 

But before Bella could whine more for Esme, a small girl came running into the room, with a big smile on her face. 

“Uncle Carl and Auntie Esme!” She squealed happily, as she ran toward the group of adults, and Carlisle easily catched her and lifted her up into the air. 

Bella thought the whole scene was bizarre, as a grown up woman willingly ran toward them like a child, and giggled like one. Although she had to be older than Bella, as she was allowed to stand on her own two legs, and from what Bella could see she was wearing actual panties. Something Bella envied. 

“Happy birthday princess!” Carlisle said excited, as he hugged the girl close, before giving her to Esme. Bella had to assume this was Leah, as she watched the scene unfold, while she sucked on her pacifier in Rosalie’s arms.

She had to be around Bella’s age, and at the same height, meaning she was lower than all these monsters. She however had tanned skin, and to Bella she almost looked like she might be from one of the indian tribes around the country. At least Bella got that vibe, as she stared at her brown eyes, and dark brown hair which was short, and styled into two pigtails. A purple cone shaped hat hat was strapped onto her head, claiming she was the birthday girl, and for the first time Bella realized the whole room was decorated for a party. With a banner claiming it was Leah’s birthday, purple and pink balloons and all kinds of childish things. 

“Do you have a present for me?” Leah asked excited, looking pleadingly up at Esme, who was holding her close. Bella felt slightly jealous for a moment, until she realized just how wrong that was, as Leah couldn’t help it. None of them really could. 

Bella could only assume she was just as brainwashed as the rest, as she looked at the girl. She was wearing completely normal shiny black Mary Janes, and there were no gloves on her hand, not to mention Leah was allowed to walk. Although she waddled slightly. Not because she had too, but several years of bulky diapers had forced her to walk like that. Although Leah was wearing panties now, finally trying to potty train. 

“Well of course we do Leah,” Esme smiled, praising her for her outfit, although Bella thought it was just as ugly as her own. A tutu dress was never going to fit anyone, although Leah seemed to enjoy all the attention it got her, as Esme placed her on the floor so she could give a spin. 

But suddenly in the middle of her spin Leah eyed Bella, with big eyes, and began to point at her, while her face became curious. 

“Daddy who is that?” Leah asked, as she slowly stepped closer toward Bella, while Bella pressed herself against Rosalie, suddenly shy. She wasn’t really sure what to think about these brainwashed adults, and had no desire to communicate with them. Bella noticed Leah had a pacifier attached to her dress, which she quickly stuffed into her mouth and began to suck, suddenly nervous herself. 

“Well that’s little Bella, your new cousin,” Edward told Leah, as he lifted his princess into his arms, and carried her close to Bella, while Leah stared at her with a curious glance. “She is uncle Carl and auntie Esme’s new baby, remember daddy told you about that?” Edward then asked her, as he kissed the top of her hair. 

Leah seemed to eye Bella for a moment, clearly thinking hard while she sucked on her purple pacifier, as Bella tried to lean away from her. She really wanted to run away from all of them, but she didn’t have a choice. However, suddenly Leah seemed to have made up her mind about Bella, as she smiled at her, before she looked up at her own daddy. 

“Can Bella come play with us?” Leah asked innocently, and Bella wanted to scream no, but only whimpered in protest, as she recalled Carlisle promise of a spanking on the spot, if she misbehaved. 

Edward looked toward Carlisle and Esme, clearly asking for permission, as Bella was their child. Truth to be told it would take months before Bella actually would begin to socialize like she was supposed to, but they still had to encourage her from an early age. 

“Well of course she can,” Carlisle smiled, as he stepped forward and took Bella from Rosalie, knowing it would be better if he carried her. This was after all something new to Bella, and she might not agree. “Although Bella is really just a baby, so she can’t really do much,” Carlisle warned Leah, as Bella settled against his hip, and immediately wrapped her whole body around him. She did not want to be in another stranger's arms. She didn’t want to be in his either, but at least she knew where she got Carlisle, and was used to his touch by now. 

“I will just show her all my dolls!” Leah promised, while Bella tried to shake her head, she was pretty sure she didn’t want to see all of Leah’s dolls. But no one really seemed to care what Bella thought of it, as Edward put Leah down on the ground, so she could follow Carlisle and Bella into another room. 

It was almost an extension to the first room, although this room was completely different, as it was filled with toys. The whole room was just one big play room, with a huge green carpet to play on, and toys scattered everywhere. On one wall was a big bookcase, filled with childrens books, and the room had everything from a children’s kitchen, to a doll house and barbies. 

And Bella looked at the room in horror, realizing she would have to be in this room, and after a few seconds she realized there were three other children there already. 

“Look Belly, this is all your cousins!” Carlisle told her excitedly, while Bella glued herself to his side, afraid he might put her down. “That one over there is your coussin Emmett,” he introduced, and pointed to a boy playing with some cars on the floor. 

He was probably one of the biggest men Bella had ever seen, as he had a broad chest and shoulders, while his face was rather square. He was however slightly small in height for a man of his age, but it must have suited Rosalie just fine, as he had to be lower than her. The boy's face was completely bare, as though he never had facial hair, except a thin pair of eyebrows. On top of his head was a big mess of dark curls, while a blue pacifier rested in his mouth. The man was dressed in a white shirt, with a red bowtie and a pair of dark blue overalls, not to mention what looked like normal sneakers. Bella once more envied another child, as Emmett, just like Leah didn’t wear a diaper, although he looked just as brainwashed. 

“And that one is my little brother Jacob!” Leah said excited, as she pointed toward a boy not far from Emmett, who was lying on the floor. 

And he truly scared Bella. She had heard Jacob was about five months old, and he truly looked like one. Just like Leah he looked like he might be from a Indian tribe of sorts, with his skin color and same kind of dark short hair and brown eyes. But Leah at least could talk, while this one seemed almost braindead, as he lay on his tummy, playing with a large teddy bear in front of him. All while the droll seemed to escape his mouth, not that he cared as he sucked on his pacifier, and his eyes seemed almost empty to her. Bella wasn’t sure just what they had done to him, but unlike the other two he was indeed wearing a massive diaper, which would make it impossible for him to get up. And while Bella at least was wearing a dress, Jacob was only dressed in a dark green onesie with long sleeves, which left his legs bare, while everyone could see his diaper. 

And Bella couldn't help but whimper as she looked at him, horrified. What had these people done to this man to seem so mindless? 

“And that pretty little princess over there is Jasper!” Carlisle cooed to her, while he bounced her, as he knew how new and frightening everything was to her. 

And Bella started with horror at the last person in the room, who seemed to be Jasper. The strange thing was this pale child had very long curly blonde hair, which was allowed to hang freely, while a big pink bow held some of the hair back. But to Bella this child still looked like a boy, and the more she looked at him, the more sure she was that this actually was a boy, dressed like a girl. It confused her to no end, as she was sure, Jasper was a boy. Although his features were rather femine, but not enough to fool Bella. But he was dressed like her, in a dark pink dress with a tutu skirt and a big bow on the front. Bella could easily spot the diaper underneath, covered by a pair of pink plastic panties, just like he was wearing pink shoes. Everything on this boy seemed to be pink, although Jasper didn’t seem to mind, as he sucked on his pacifier, gently riding on the rocking horse, brainwashed like the others. 

“Home!” Bella whined, as she didn’t want to stay in this room with all these unfortunate souls, but Carlisle didn’t listen as he carried her toward a baby swing. It was Leah's old one, made in pink materials, which Edward kindly had placed there for Bella, knowing she wasn’t old enough to play just yet. But it would be good for her to watch other kids play. 

“Now now silly, you are going to have so much fun,” Carlisle promised, as he placed her in the seat, and strapped her into the harness, knowing Bella wouldn't stay in the swing if she got a choice. But Bella was leaned slightly backwards in her seat, while a belt was wrapped over her stomach, and a strap from her crotch was added to it, to make sure Bella didn’t fall out. “Now Leah, don’t give Bella any of your toys, she is too small to understand she can’t have them in her mouth,” Carlisle told Leah kindly, before he kissed Bella’s forehead, and left the playroom without further words. Although Bella still could see him from her baby swing. 

And she whimpered, kicking slightly with her legs, although nothing helped, and so she began to suck her pacifier sadly. 

Leah however began to carry several dolls over to Bella, before she sat down beside Bella, very close to her, and stared into Bella’s eyes. 

And suddenly she no longer looked like a brainwashed child, but an intelligent adult, as she held a finger to her lips. 

“We can’t talk louder than this,” she whispered behind her pacifier, and Bella nodded slowly. 

And Leah was the first sane person Bella had met in a week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a rather long chapter, as i don't have to to update this story tomorrow! but please do leave a comment! it means a lot to me!


	10. The Valley

Bella stared at Leah with disbelief for a few seconds. She wasn’t entirely sure if what she just heard was true, but the longer she stared at the woman dressed as a toddler, the more sure she became. Leah was not brainwashed, but had clearly put on a good show for everyone, fooling even Bella. 

For a moment she wasn’t even sure what to say, as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, although the pacifier remained in her mouth. Leah seemed to understand what was going on, as she gave her a few minutes to come to terms with everything. 

“You… your normal?” Bella finally asked, with a voice no louder than a small whisper behind her pacifier, scared the monsters might hear them in the conjoining living room. Bella knew nothing good would happen to them, should they find out Bella and Leah were acting unlike good babies, and she would rather avoid any kind of punishment. 

“Yeah most people go insane here, I am one of the few who still got my sanity, or at least some of it,” Leah whispered, as she began to pretend with her hands she was showing Bella some dolls, so the grown ups wouldn’t suspect anything. “Now i know you have questions, so ask them now,” Leah advised her, as this truly was one of her only chances. The children at this place rarely had a chance to speak without adults nearby, and Leah knew there was a lot Bella still didn’t know, which might help her navigate through this mad life she had been thrown into. 

But Bella had so many questions she wasn’t sure which one to ask first, but knowing how little time they had, she just asked the first thing that came to her mind. 

“What kind of place is this… i mean, where are we even?” Bella asked, trying to be as quiet as possible. When she looked toward the living room, she could see all of them sitting on the couches, drinking what Bella had to assume was red wine. While they laughed about something. They really seemed like normal parent’s at a birthday party, socializing while the children played. It was another ideal scene created in an absurd world. 

“I don’t know exactly where we are geographically,” Leah admitted softly. “But this place is called The Valley, no one really knows the location, but from what i have gathered it was founded by the Cullen, Volturie and Denali Families, a safe haven for all those vampires who want to be parents,” Leah whispered, although Bella looked at her in shock, and didn’t care who had founded what. 

But it was true, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward and Rosalie were some of the founders of this town, which had been created over ten years ago. First it was simply a place for the vampires to be free, but over the years they had all wanted that normal life with children, and so it changed into a child friendly neighborhood. It wasn’t even possible to live in this town as a vampire, unless you planned to adopt at some point, but most vampires were prepared to do that. Many of them had lived long lonely lives, and were ready to settle down and be social, in what was the new normal. 

There had of course been some debate among the three families on how to get these children. But ultimately it had been decided each vampire was responsible for getting their own baby, as long as the baby was eighteen years at the time of adoption, and they were able to cover their tracks. The requirement of age was mostly for moral reasons, although these people had little moral, and because an adult person wouldn’t be missed like a child would. 

“Vampires?” Bella repeated in shock, and tried to keep her voice down, although it was hard. The news was such a big shock her pacifier fell out of her mouth, although Leah immediately stuffed it into her mouth again. 

“Yes vampires… i know it’s a lot to take, but gosh i don’t have time to explain it. But just think about all the strange things you have seen, those people are not human,” Leah whispered, and quickly looked toward her own parents before she turned to look at Bella again. “And those glasses aren’t filled with wine,” she added, while Bella stared at her with disbelief, before her face paled. 

She couldn't deny some it made sense. She already knew they weren’t humans, that much was evident, and she had seen Aro’s red eyes, although it didn’t explain why Carlisle and Esme’s were golden. She knew they were monsters, and vampire was just another name for what they already were to her. 

“Are they…” Bella began, but found it hard to let the words come across her lips. “Are they going to eat us?” she asked, scared, as the thought suddenly occurred to her. Carlisle and Esme might drain her for blood while she was asleep, or they might already feed from her, Bella just hadn’t checked her body for any bitemarks yet. 

“No…” Leah whispered to her softly, squeezing her gloved hand in comfort. “Our parent’s only live on animal blood, that is why their eyes are golden,” she explained to Bella, which made Bella calm slightly, as these people at the very least weren't murderers. Or at least some of them weren't. 

“But what about… what if one of us starts to bleed? And what about those who do eat humans?” Bella asked fearfully, as she had seen Aro, and he for one did eat humans, she was sure of that. He seemed like the type anyway, all of them really did, but there was something rather cold and distant about Aro. 

“We have been given a sort of scent blocker when we got here, so we don’t really smell like food to them” Leah explained to her. she wasn’t really sure if they got it through an injection, or it was in their food, but they did not smell appetizing to the vampires. All of this was information she had picked up over the years, as she had listened to the adults when they talked over her head. At this point Alice and Edward truly thought Leah was completely brainwashed, and so they had no problem talking about all of the grown up things, thinking Leah wouldn't understand. “And have you seen the humans who work here? In the supermarkets and cafe’s, cleaning and working their ass off?” Leah asked Bella, who quickly nodded. She had been to Eddieton Grocerystore and she had seen those who were humans like her, but was treated rather differently. 

“Yeah… why are they even here?” Bella asked curiously, just as all the adults laughed loudly over something Rosalie said. 

“They want to be immortal like the vampires, so they made an agreement to work here for five years, and donate blood to those who feed on human blood…” Leah tried to explain. 

“They want to be vampires?” Bella interrupted, confused, and stared in disbelief at Leah. 

“Yeah… I don't think all of them actually want an adult baby, but they want immortality… although i have been here for a long time, and none of them ever get changed. They just disappear after a few years, and no one hears from them. Edward once told a curious working human, that they are taken to another place, until they can control their thirst… but i don’t think they get changed,” Leah whispered, and Bella paled. 

“They kill them?” she asked fearfully, although it sounded just like these monsters. Why should they want to transform another person into a vampire? Those people were just food and someone to serve them, while Bella was entertainment. 

But it was the truth. Around the world humans had heard rumors of this place, which offered immortality, in exchange for five years of hard work. And so those who truly wanted this life would get here somehow, before they were placed before the head of the board, which consisted of Aro, Eleazar and Carlisle, and approved for their town. All these humans had signed their life away, as they couldn't leave the town, and all electronics were banned. They were instructed not to talk with the babies, or even look at them, and each week all of them had to donate some of their blood. 

And when their years were up, they were taken away, never to be seen again. 

“Yeah… i think so,” Leah whispered, and quickly eyed the adults, before she looked back at Bella. “How many days have you been here?” Leah asked her curiously, and Bella noticed she sucked slightly on her pacifier, just like Bella did without noticing herself. 

“About a week, or at least i think so… you?” Bella asked curiously, and wasn’t entirely sure. Those days while she was sick had blurred themselves together, and Bella wasn’t sure she had been here for a week, although it would be nice to think it had been a week already. 

“I have been here for four years,” Leah whispered, while Bella gasped in silence. “And Emmett has been here for six years, while Jasper has been here for three… and Jacob has been here for a half year,” she added, and Bella stared confused at the others. It was clear the others had lost their mind, even Jacob, who apparently only had been there for a half year. Was Bella only going to last a half year before she turned mad as well?

“How are you still… sane?” Bella whispered, slightly worried, as she kept looking between Leah and the others. 

“I just quickly gave up,” Leah tried to explain, although she looked slightly sad. “I allowed them to do whatever they wanted, it sort of made it easier. I don’t know why Emmett is like he is, but Jasper fought against everything for so long, until he at last lost his mind, and became what Rosalie wanted,” she whispered fearfully, eyeing the boy dressed as a girl on the rocking horse. “From what i know Rosalie spanked him for everything…” she muttered, and then fixated her eyes on Jacob. “As for him… Mommy and Daddy had already gone through the whole thing with me, and they just wanted a second one who stayed young, so they gave him something a few days after he got here, which made him completely braindead,” Leah whispered slightly scared. Every little girl and boy in this town knew of the stuff they gave them, which would make them act like small babies, while their own mind slowly disappeared. 

“What.. what is it they give them?” Bella asked afraid, and wouldn't want to end up like that. 

“Don’t know Bella, an injection of sorts, like the ones they give you when you first got here,” Leah told her honestly, and added. “But don’t worry, I don't think they are going to give it to you. They make a person’s brain act like a newborn, and you are their first, they probably enjoy it when you struggle,” Leah tried to sooth her, although Bella wasn’t sure if it soothed her or not. 

“How come you still look like you are eighteen, did they take you at a young age?” Bella asked curiously, trying to change the subject slightly as she didn’t want to think about those mindless humans they had created. 

“No… Bella when you get here you are injected with part’s of their DNA,” Leah whispered, knowing what she was about to say would freak her out. “We don’t really age, just like them…” she told her softly, while Bella stared at her in disbelief, as she finally understood just what that meant. 

“I will stay like this forever?” Bella asked in fear, as her pupils got small, and for a moment Bella panicked. She would remain their little girl to the end of time, never ageing, and never getting away from them. “I need to get away Leah… I can't do that for the rest of my life!” Bella panicked, and her voice was just about to get slightly louder when Leah placed a hand over her pacifier, silencing her. Before they heard something was wrong in the playroom. 

“Just suck on it, it helps,” Leah advised, and looked deep into her eyes, as she whispered. “Bella you can’t escape okay! Trust me, there is no place on earth they won’t find you, ever met Jane?” Leah asked, and Bella shook her head. “Well she is Aro’s little girl. She used to be aged to around two years, but then she ran away, and Aro lost his patience with her, gave her the stuff, and now she is a newborn. Has been so for two years. Trust me Bella the earlier you accept this, the better,” Leah tried to advise her, although Bella wasn’t convinced. “Jasper over there,” Leah whispered, and pointed toward him. “He tried to escape, got caught and no one saw him for a month. Now his mind is completely gone,” Leah warned, and Bella stared at him in fear. 

But it was true. After the first half year Jasper had managed to escape, as Rosalie hadn’t paid attention to him for a few moments. But he didn’t even reach the edge of town, before Edward and Carlisle had gotten to him, dragging him back to Rosalie. No one knew how Jasper had been punished, but the next time anyone saw him, he had been completely brainwashed. 

“I can’t live this life, i want to go to college and travel! Not to mention people need to know about this place! This is all so wrong!” Bella tried to convince Leah, but Leah shook her head, telling her it was a bad idea. 

“Don’t Bella,” Leah begged her, knowing her attempts would be fruitless. “This life gets better… it’s actually not that bad, although there are elements which are unfortunate,” Leah admitted. “Just do what they want you to do, and things won’t be that bad,” she tried to convince her, knowing what happened to those who didn’t. Vampires were patient creatures, but they had their limits, and The Valley couldn't risk getting exposed. Sure a few people at high places knew of their existence, but they were well paid, and would keep it a secret till the end of time. 

“At least you don’t have to wear diapers,” Bella pointed out, staring at Leah’s panties with jealousy. 

“Trust me i still do… but i admit it was worse before they aged me up,” Leah admitted softly, and Bella stared surprised at her, was it possible to age up? 

“Do you think Carlisle and Esme might age me up?” Bella asked curiously, but for a second Leah just stared at her with a sad expression, as she knew that wasn’t the case. 

“They only wanted one child, and have been talking about you for years now, we all knew they were going to get you soon,” Leah said, and Bella began to realize these people had planned this for years, just waiting for her to grow up. 

“Why did they wait?” Bella asked confused, as she saw no reason for that. They could just have grabbed her. 

“The rule is the child has to be eighteen,” Leah explained patiently. “Each vampire picks their own child and makes sure this person can disappear without any problems, although a board has to approve it first,” Leah explained to her. But that board consisted of Carlisle, Aro and Eleazar, which meant it had been easy to get an approval for Bella. “But to answer your question, Carlisle and Esme only want one child, so I don't think you get to age much,” Leah told Bella honestly, much to Bella’s dismay. 

“But… if they were here from the beginning, why haven’t they gotten a child before now?” Bella asked, confused. Rosalie had two kids, and so did Edward and Alice, so why had they waited for such a long time. They had clearly made an agreement with Charlie years ago, but it had not been ten years ago, and they could have found someone much older at the time, whom they could have taken immediately.

“It’s… complicated,” Leah admitted. “It’s very personal what kind of child the vampires want, and i think Carlisle and Esme had found another one five years ago, but she died before she got eighteen, and then they found you instead,” Leah explained, as she had heard some rumors over the years, but not enough to know exactly what had happened to that girl. 

But Carlisle and Esme had found another girl, whom they had prepared everything for, until she died in an accident just a half year before turning eighteen. It had left Carlisle and Esme devastated, making them wait a few years before trying again. For a vampire it was like miscarrige, as none of them ever got to know their child, but they had been looking forward to it. 

“What about you?” Bella asked curiously. “How did Edward and Alice get you? Do they buy all of us with money?” she asked, still hurt that her father had sold her like that. 

“Not really… I know Jasper thought he was dating Rosalie, until she suddenly drugged him and he woke up like this. She has some kind of strange relationship with men,” Leah muttered, and looked at Jacob. “And from what I have gathered that fool over there thought he might become immortal, so he offered to work here. But my Daddy eyed him and decided he would be better off as a baby,” Leah whispered, as both of them looked at the drooling boy who was smiling happily. 

But it was true. Jacob had wanted immortality, and had been approved by the board, although he was slightly young, too young really. But as soon as Edward saw him, giving him his first check up before he was to work, it was decided Jacob would do far better as a baby. And so Jacob got the immortality he wanted, but not the way he had imagined it. 

And no one knew what had happened to Emmett, as he had been one of the first to be brought to this place. 

“And you?” Bella asked, realizing humans were brought to this place in different ways. 

“My mom and dad always wanted a boy, but only got me… a girl,” Leah whispered rather hurt, as she throughout her childhood never had felt good enough for her parents. “And my mom couldn't get pregnant after me… but then Edward showed up, offering them the money they needed to get treatment, and if they got the boy they wanted, they would pay by giving me away,” Leah whispered, and Bella didn’t have to ask, she already knew Leah had a brother out there somewhere. Whom her parents clearly loved more than they loved her. 

Leah’s parents had been cold, as they had taken her on a drive on her eighteenth birthday, only to meet Alice and Edward at a remote location. Despite all of Leah’s struggles she had been forced into their car, as they had taken her to The Valley, forcing her into diapers and acting as though she was a baby. 

“I am sorry…” Bella muttered, and gave Leah a sad look, as the girl smiled sadly back. 

“Well i… sometimes it’s better being here,” Leah said softly, while Bella stared at her in disbelief, realizing she might be slightly brainwashed after all. “My mommy and daddy actually want me… they even threw me a nice birthday party,” Leah said sadly, and looked up upon her birthday hat with a smile. 

“Still… you shouldn’t have to think like that,” Bella muttered, but Leah just shrugged. 

“Honestly Bella, my best advice to you, just play along and give them what they want,” she told her honestly, and Bella pretended to understand, mostly because Leah wanted her too. But Bella didn’t. She was still going to fight, and she was still going to find a way out of this mess. When she got out she was going to make sure everyone knew of this place, so the other humans could be saved, and hopefully rehabilitated. 

Bella was just about to say something, when a strange panicked look crossed Leah’s face, and she jumped up from her spot on the carpet. For a moment Bella was almost scared Leah was hurt, or was wearing one of those shock collars as her movements had been so fast, but it quickly turned out to be a different kind of problem. 

“No… no no!” she began to whisper, and for a moment Bella wasn’t sure what was happening, as tears appeared in Leah’s eyes. Confused Bella noticed water seemed to be running down her legs, until she realized Leah just had peed her panties, and with a gasp Leah began to scream loudly. 

“NO! NO NO!” She cried, as she stared at her soaked panties, while some of it had spread to her dress as well. 

Leah had been potty training for a short while, something she was proud of, despite knowing she wouldn't succeed. It simply wasn’t possible. But a small part of her couldn’t help but hope she might be able to fight against the chemicals in her body, although it was nothing more than an activity to stimulate her, and a chance for her parent’s to continue to humiliate her. That was really what it was. 

But gone was the grown woman Bella had seen just a few moments ago, making her wonder if Leah was slightly insane, as she cried out loud, which made everyone look at her. The adults were quickly alerted, as all of them looked at her from the couch, as Edward calmly walked toward his daughter, still smiling.

“Ohh Lee Lee what happened?” he asked sweetly as he reached them in the playroom, and Leah threw herself at him immediately, seeking his comfort as she cried loudly. 

“I peed my panties daddy!” she told him, while Edward lifted her dress to check. “I tried to hold it, but I forgot, I am sorry!” she cried, while Edward simply coed, and grabbed her hand in his. 

“And on your birthday’s of all days sweetheart,” he said to her in a babyish voice, as Leah clinged onto his hand. Bella was starting to question whenever Leah was the best actor in the world, or she wasn’t as sane as she claimed. No matter what the girl was starting to scare Bella, as everything she did seemed so real and genuine. 

“No diapers daddy! Please!” Leah begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Usually she got one pair of panties per day, and if she soiled them it was back to diapers. Leah still hadn’t managed to go to bed with a pair of panties on. Or even reach naptime. 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s your birthday, daddy doesn't want you to worry about peeing,” Edward smiled, as he began to walk her out of the room, clearly going to change her. Leah was still crying and protesting, but followed along anyway, clearly in need of some help. 

Bella noticed Alice got up as well, to go help Edward with the change, although Alice mostly was there to find another outfit, as Leah had ruined the dress she was wearing. 

In truth Edward and Alice had a rather strange relationship with each other and their children. Truth to be told Edward and Alice was a couple because they had no one else, not because they actually loved one another, like Carlisle and Esme. And so there was no love between them, but a strong friendship, although they had separate bedrooms. 

They hadn’t agreed about having children either, although they both wanted children, but for different reasons. Because while Edward wanted children to be a real daddy, who changed dirty diapers and tucked them into bed, Alice wanted a small doll to dress. And so they had adopted first Leah and then Jacob, although Edward spent more time with them than Alice. It didn’t mean Alice didn’t love them, but she didn’t have the same needs as Edward. She liked to dress them, and plan small parties, but she didn’t care for the disciplining or feeding. Alice didn’t even breastfeed them, and they were instead fed with donated breastmilk. 

It only proved there was nothing normal about this town and it’s citizens. The Valley was a paradise for vampires, giving them a chance to be free, while it was hell for humans, until they at last submitted to their new life. 

As Bella’s new friend left, she was alone in the baby swing, with her pacifier as the only company. She tried to watch the other kids play, although they didn’t do much. Jacob mostly just drooled while he looked at the floor, clearly not able to form simple thoughts, and Bella felt sorry for him. Although that man also scared her, as she found it absurd something like that could be done to a human being, and it terrified her, as it might be done to her as well. Leah had said Carlisle and Esme probably wouldn’t do it, but one could never be sure, and Bella did not want to end up like Jacob. 

No Bella wanted to escape from this place, and once more be a free human being, with no diapers, pacifiers and breastmilk. Although Leah’s warning should have stopped her, it didn’t as Bella was going to get out of this place, maybe she would even be able to save some of the others. 

Bella sucked softly on her pacifier, an action she no longer thought too much about, while she stared at Emmett and Jasper. The big man was playing with his cars, clearly fine playing alone, while Jasper was starting to get bored. He had clearly abandoned the rocking horse, as he walked around , dressed in his pink outfit. Bella wasn’t sure just what he was seeking, but at last he seemed to eye his big brother playing with cars, and waddled over to him. He was clearly allowed to walk, although his diaper made it look strange, as he sat down beside Emmett, and tried to grab one of the cars. 

It however became clear to Bella these two were siblings in every way. 

“That’s mine!” Emmett whined loudly behind his pacifier, as Jasper tried to grab the one he was playing with. 

“No it’s mine!” Jasper argued back, as they both began to pull it toward them, while Jasper began to get visibly upset. Fat tears forming in his eyes, while he whined loudly. Which only made him seem even more ridiculous in his pink dress. 

“No this is for boys only!” Emmett told him harshly, as he had been raised to understand Jasper was a little girl, and therefore Jasper could only play with girls toys. 

“I am a boy too!” Jasper argued back, as he used all of his force and might to get the car out of Emmett’s hands. He succeeded although he fell backward, but the car was in his hands, and Bella stared in awe as Emmett began to scream on top of his lungs. 

“MOMMY!” he cried, or rather wailed loudly, while Jasper began to play with the car. 

Clearly Rosalie must have heard his cries, as she was in the playroom just a second later, looking with disappointment at her two boys. Everyone must have heard them, as all eyes were on Jasper, Emmet and their mommy. Except Jacob, who sucked mindlessly on his pacifier. 

“Emmy why are you crying?” Rosalie asked sweetly, although it was evident as everyone had heard and seen everything. Still Rosalie got down on her knees, and sweetly kissed Emmett's forehead, while the man told her between sobs. 

“Jazzy... took…. my car!” he accused while he cried, as he pointed toward Jasper, who innocently looked up at Rosalie as though he hadn’t done anything. Although he held the proof in his hand. 

“I did not!” he protested, as he held the car close, clearly thinking it was his car now. 

“YES HE DID!” Emmett wailed, while Rosalie sighed with a smile, as she grabbed Jasper’s hands, and pried the car away from him. 

“You know better than that Jasper, that’s a boy’s toy, now let’s give it back to Emmett,” she said sweetly, as she herself gave it back, and Emmett instantly stopped crying as she gave him his toy back. 

But as he stopped crying, Jasper started to wail loudly, as he pointed toward the car, clearly wanting it back. 

“It’s mine!” He screamed loudly, so loud the pacifier fell from his mouth, as he began to cry and scream at the same time. “I am a boy too! IT’S MINE!” he began to protest, while Rosalie sighed, as Jasper had worked himself into quite a state. 

“You silly little princess, you are a girl,” She smiled, as she got completely down on the floor, and grabbed Jasper. Forcing him to sit in her lap, while he continued to scream, as she ran her hands carefully through his long blonde curls. 

“NO BOY!” Jasper argued back, and tried to get out of his mothers grip, although that was impossible. Bella sort of cheered on him, but it was evident he would lose that battle, like they all lost each time. 

Jacob was probably the only one in the room who didn’t notice anything, as he sucked happily on his pacifier, completely lost to the rest of the world. 

“Oh but look at you Jasper, with your pretty long hair and pink dress, you are just Mommy’s little girl,” Rosalie smiled, but nothing seemed to help as Jasper continued to scream, and so Rosalie opened her white blouse with a sigh. 

Strangely enough Bella felt hungry for a moment, as she stared at Rosalie’s slightly smaller breast, which clearly was leaking with milk. Esme’s clearly were the biggest pair of breasts, although Rosalie’s was bigger than most, but just as pale. Clearly all vampires were pale. 

But Bella shook the feeling of hunger off her, as she stared at Jasper in horror, as Rosalie guided the screaming boy toward her breast. It was almost like magic, as Bella watched him latch onto her nipple, and his cries immediately stopped. Instead he greedily began to drink all the milk he could get, as he placed his hand protectively on her breast, guarding it. 

“There you go my sweet little girl, drink from Mommy’s,” Rosalie cooed, as she rocked Jasper lovingly, while he sucked her titty. 

Rosalie had a strange relationship with men. She herself had in her human years been in love with a man, who later had raped her, and left her to die. So as a vampire she had sworn never to marry, as she didn’t want another man in her life like that, but she did want children, desperately. And so Rosalie was the first to find a child in The Valley, as she kidnapped Emmett, a stupid boy who thought he had a chance of dating Rosalie. But now Emmett only loved Rosalie as his mommy, which was how things should be. 

A few years later Rosalie had found Jasper, whom more than one time had tried to flirt with Rosalie, and the blonde boy had reminded Rosalie of Royce. The man who had caused her so much pain. And so Rosalie had taken Jasper, just like she had taken Emmett, but Jasper had become her personal revenge. She had killed Royce far too easily, and so instead she chose to humiliate Jasper, dressing him as a little girl, although everyone knew he was a boy. She loved both of her children, but for different reasons. 

Bella felt as though time went by slowly, as she was forced to watch Rosalie feed and burp Jasper, just like Esme did with her. She still recalled how Esme had fed her too, when she had been too upset, and it horrified her to watch someone else do it. Although Jasper seemed just fine, as he settled quietly in his mothers arms, who stayed with her two boys. 

“I am still a boy mommy,” Jasper whispered sadly, as all of his anger had disappeared, but Rosalie simply laughed as she kissed his hair. In a strange way Jasper was her favorite, although it made little sense. 

“You will always be my baby girl,” Rosalie promised him, although it was a promise no one wanted in this world.

Bella was left speechless as she watched everything unfold, while she sucked on her pacifier, trying to keep herself somewhere sane. She was actually relieved when Esme stepped into the room, smiling as she looked down upon Bella. 

“I think someone has had a bunch of fun huh?” Esme asked sweetly, as she went down on her knees, and Bella couldn't help but whine and reach for her with her gloved hands. She didn’t like Esme, but she was the least evil option at the moment. “Did Leah show you all of her dolls?” Esme asked excitedly, as she freed Bella from the horrible contraption, and settled her on her mommy’s hip. 

And Bella couldn't help but wrap her arms and legs around the woman she despised. At this point she was far more afraid of being but down again, and so she held tightly onto Esme. 

“Home!” Bella pleaded, as she looked into Esme’s eyes, begging her to understand she didn’t want to be here. She dind’ exactly like their home either, but it was better than this. 

“Home?” Esme asked in fake surprise, and pretended she didn’t understand Bella’s question, as she bounced her. “Oh no sweetheart, this isn’t our home, this is aunt Alice and uncle Edward’s home, remember pumpkin?” she asked, as she carried Bella into the living room where a big dining table was waiting for everyone. And Bella gave up as she leaned her head against Esme. 

The birthday clearly wasn’t over, as everyone was gathered around the dining table, ready to celebrate Leah, the birthday girl. Bella could see she had been given a diaper this time, and a new pink dress, but Leah didn’t seem to care. Instead she was placed in her toddler chair, which was a strange mixture between a normal chair and a highchair. Emmett was sitting in the same kind of chair, while Jasper had been given a normal highchair. And poor Jacob was held in Edward’s arms. 

A highchair had been placed for Bella as well, but she had held tightly onto Esme, who had allowed her to stay in her lap, while Carlisle rubbed Bella’s back, sitting beside them. 

And Leah had opened her presents, all useless toys, although she had been happy and thanked the adults many times. A birthday cake had then been carried into the room, while all the adults and some of the children had sung Happy Birthday to her, as Leah had blown out her three candles. 

Bella felt slightly jealous as Leah, Jasper and Emmett were given a slice of cake, while she herself was given none. She looked slightly accusing at Esme, as she really wanted a piece of that cake, but Esme just shook her head sadly. 

“That’s for big girl Bella,” she told her softly, and turned Bella away from the table to look at her. “And your little tummy has been rather upset lately, mommy is not going to give you cake, but it is feeding time,” she smiled, and much to Bella’s horror she began to unbutton her shirt. 

“No mommy!” Bella cried slightly shocked, as she realized Esme wanted to breastfeed her in front of everyone. 

Not that anyone seemed to mind. Rosalie was busy feeding Jasper his cake, while Emmett was eating his own. All while Alice was taking pictures of everyone, and Edward was bottle feeding Jacob the donated breastmilk, which he happily drank. 

“I know you are hungry darling,” Esme coed, as her breast escaped her dress, and Bella tried to move her head further away from it, although she couldn't get far. 

“Not hungry mommy!” Bella tried to protest, as she would rather starve than actually sucking her breast in public. She wasn’t comfortable doing it at home, but this was far worse, especially as she would be the only one doing it. She would rather drink from a bottle like Jacob. 

“Shh I know it has been a rather eventful day, come relax and get that tummy filled,” Esme tried to encourage her, as she settled Bella properly on her lap, before she removed her pacifier and tried to guide her head toward the awaiting nipple, milk leaking, ready to be sucked out.

“No no!” Bella cried, and began to kick her legs in protest, while her breathing got faster as well. She really didn’t want to, not in front of all these people, but Esme didn’t seem to care about that kind of thing, although she was the one who had her breast on display. “Please mommy!” Bella begged, as she with her gloved hand tried to get her pacifier into her mouth, showing she would rather suck on that. 

But before Esme could say anything, Carlisle interfered, as he grabbed Bella’s chin rather harshly, and made her look up at him. His intense glare made it clear he wasn’t in any good mood, as Bella’s actions had angered him, and his eyes almost looked black. 

“Does someone need a spanking first, or are you going to be a good girl for mommy and daddy?” he asked her seriously, and Bella swallowed hard, as she recalled his promise. He had no quarrels spanking her in front of everyone, and Bella began to shake by the thought of it. 

The only thing worse than being breastfed publicly, was probably to be spanked publicly, and that was the two choices Bella was given. She knew she would feed from Esme after the spanking anyway, and so defeated she wrapped her lips around the awaiting nipple, and began to suck. 

“There we go!” Esme smiled sweetly, as Bella never said anything, but everyone seemed to be cooing as Bella sucked on her mom's titties, draining it for milk. Bella tried to be fast about it, as she didn't want to do this longer than necessary, but it only made the sucking noise even louder. But Bella didn’t care. She tried to block everything out, as she focused on the cold nipple in her mouth, and drank as fast as possible. She easily managed to empty one breast, and was switched over just seconds later, although she latched on immediately this time. 

She knew Alice was taking pictures of this as well, in some absurd position where Bella had her lips wrapped around Esme’s nipple, while the couple looked down at her with loving eyes. 

“You will have to send us that one!” Esme said excited afterwards, while Bella would have prefered for it to be deleted. But once more she had little to say in the matter. 

But she was relieved when there was no more milk to drink, and Carlisle snatched her into his lap, as he missed holding his little girl. Bella knew the position well, as he placed her chest against his, and began to pat her back. 

And to everyone's amusement, Bella burped loudly a few minutes later, making everyone praise her. 

After that all of the voices slowly began to fade, as Bella felt calm against her daddy, while he held her in the same position. She calmed down completely as he nudged her pacifier in once more, and Bella went lax in his hold, ready for a nap. 

And so she fell asleep, relieved to miss out on the rest of the party, hoping she would be a free person when she woke up. 

But that was just wishful thinking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter for you guys! This chapter was mostly to define what kind of town this is! And to give a bit of background story for some of the characters. 
> 
> Anyway i might want to write some oneshots in the twilight univers, resolved around infantilisme, diapers and age play, so if someone has an idea they would like to see, please come with your suggestions! As long as it's inside the twilight univers, and resolves around the Cullen family, i might do it. Although i can't promise! But you guys are free to leave your ideas! Whatever they may be! And it does not have to be related to this story! Just leave a comment! 
> 
> And thanks for all those who leave a comment! It means a lot!


	11. A Hard Tummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter is all about an enema, so if that isn't your thing do not continue! It dark, it's wrong and it's not for everyone.

“And look, i am mr Teddy!” Esme said in a funny voice, clearly trying to engage Bella into playing with the soft brown teddy bear, but none of it worked. Bella only stared at the teddy bear in Esme’s hand, wondering if her own eyes would be just as empty one day. Bella couldn’t even manage to smile at Esme, although she knew what was expected of her, and instead she stared blankly at the woman. As though Bella hadn’t seen a teddy bear before. 

They were in the livingroom on the rug, and was having a bit of  _ tummy time _ as Esme liked to call it. Essentially it meant Esme placed Bella on her stomach, and allowed her to move around a bit, as long as she stayed on her tommy, and her legs stayed pressed against the floor. Esme herself was of course present, making sure all of her rules were enforced, as she tried to play with Bella. Praising her whenever she managed to raise her upper body with her hands, although Bella had to admit it was hard. 

It wouldn’t have been hard two weeks ago, but Bella had barely moved over the last two weeks, and her muscles were slowly disappearing, being replaced with fat. She wasn’t really sure it was going as fast as she thought, or she simply just felt weak, but no matter what her body was changing fast. 

She wasn’t really sure if she had been there for two weeks, perhaps it was more, perhaps it was less, as the days had turned into a blur. The biggest problem with Bella’s new life was that very little happened. It was very much the same routine, over and over, which made it hard for Bella to keep a track of time. 

But Carlisle had been home for the last two days, which to Bella suggested yesterday had been Sunday, but again, she couldn't be sure. But she did hate her new life at The Valley, although her mind slowly was settling in. Bella had looked for every possible opportunity to escape, but none had come, as either Carlisle or Esme was around her constantly. Or she was strapped down in her crib. 

But really the days had the exact same pattern. Bella had gotten used to being softly awoken each morning, as Esme breastfed her while she still was half asleep, and Bella had learned just to suck on the nipple stuffed into her mouth. A part of her actually felt she couldn’t help it, as she had little control over her body in it’s tired state. But nevertheless that was how she was awoken, before she was burped. Bella had always soiled her diaper throughout the night somehow, and so Esme always lovingly changed her newborn diaper, and dressed Bella for the day. 

Bella hadn’t exactly gotten used to the feeling of diapers, but she had been wearing them for so long, that it was hard to recall there ever was a time she didn’t wear diapers. Although she still recalled the feeling of panties, and she missed it. Esme still forced her into those restrictive shoes and mittens as well, as Bella clearly hadn’t gained their trust, before she was carried downstairs to eat her breakfast, which consisted of oatmeal.

Esme had thankfully started to feed her solid food once more, as they had taken a break from that after she had gotten sick. But Bella needed the energy and vitamins it gave her. 

From there on the rest of Bella’s day variated slightly. Esme would breastfeed her several times throughout the day, and Bella would be put down for a nap at some point. But some days Esme would bring her to the grocery store, while other times she would be left in the jolly jumper or baby swing, and then there would be times like now where Esme placed her on the floor. On her tummy. 

That would last till Carlisle got home, and usually the blonde doctor would take over, playing with Bella on the floor, or cradling her till it was dinnertime. And after dinner it was bathtime, before Bella was breastfeed for the last time, and her day was over. 

The next day would be just the same, over and over and over. 

Bella wasn’t sure if it was possible to die from boredom, but she was sure as hell starting to get bored. 

Not that Bella had stayed out of trouble. Oh no Bella had gotten a fair amount of spankings and corner times, as both Esme and Carlisle had disciplined her. Most of the time Bella had refused to do something, either talking or trashing too much, and a few times she had yelled harshly at them. Telling them exactly how she felt. And each and every time had led to punishment, and Bella’s bum had almost been permanently red these last few days. 

Carlisle and Esme were also very focused on her speaking abilities. Bella was forced to speak with them throughout the day, and Bella had learned the hard way what happened if she tried to remain silent. Carlisle and Esme asked her questions, and they expected her to answer in a childish way, which were fittingly for the age they had decided for her. Bella probably hated that the most, although the diapers were worse, but it was humiliating to call them mommy and daddy each day. Carlisle was probably the worst, as he each day sat down with her, and asked her a series of questions. Not to mention he forced Bella to tell him if she had been naughty while he was away, and if she had, he would give her a small spanking. Nothing harsh, but a few hard swats. 

And Bella hated everything about this place, as she sucked on her pink pacifier, while she stared up at the Esme. The woman was clearly trying to engage Bella in her activity, but even Esme must have realized it was fruitless, as she put the teddy bear down, and sighed. 

“You are just too little, aren’t you pumpkin,” she smiled, as she kissed the top of Bella’s head, once more finding another way to humiliate her. Bella hated her provocative words, and tried to focus on her pacifier, while Esme helped her roll over so she was laying on her back instead. 

“Has mommy’s little girl gone wee wee in her diaper?” Esme asked curiously instead, as she slipped two fingers into the leghole of her diaper, only to discover it was dry. 

Bella had over the last few days, much to her dismay, been dressed in newborn diapers. She truly hated those things, as they made her butt seem gigantic, but Carlisle and Esme had their reasons. Just like they dressed Bella in just onesies with long sleeves for her arms, and bare legs. Today Bella was wearing a light pink one, which was snapped close at her crotch, barely covering the newborn diaper with it’s teddy bears. Apart from that her pacifier was clipped to the onesie, and she was wearing those goddamn shoes and gloves, but that was it. She was dressed as though she was a newborn, and Bella hated it. 

But Bella had gotten a small problem. A problem that easily could be seen as she was lying on her back, with her belly sticking into the air, showing her constipated stomach. 

Carlisle had been forced to stop giving her laxatives for a while, as he feared some of her recent sickness was due to those, and so Bella had been given a break. It however meant Bella had far better control of her bowel movements, which had led to her being constipated. For understandable reasons Bella had tried to hold her poop back, sending it back to her colon as she refused to expel, and so her stomach had gotten rather hard. And by now it had been going on for far too long, so long Bella couldn't expel her poop any longer, and her stomach was starting to hurt, but she wouldn’t complain. 

Esme and Carlisle were however clearly aware of it, which was why they dressed Bella in those newborn diapers, knowing a massive load might come very soon. But it hadn’t, and Esme seemed to be slightly worried. 

“My little girl is all dry!” Esme smiled, although Bella could see it was genuine, as she placed her cold hand on top of Bella's bloated stomach. 

“No mommy!” Bella begged, as she wiggled slightly on the floor, knowing what Esme was trying to do. The couple had been doing it for days now, although it hadn’t worked, but it made Bella whine and cry each time, as it hurted. 

“Just relax for mommy,” Esme smiled, as she began to massage Bella’s tummy, digging her hands deep into her skin, while Bella whimpered. She knew what they were trying to do, clearly hoping Bella might go, but Bella couldn’t, despite how much she actually wanted too. In the beginning it had been to provoke them, but now she actually wanted to get all of the waste out of her body, but she just couldn't, as it hurt too much. 

“It hurts!” Bella cried behind her pacifier, as Esme hit a rather sore spot on her stomach, making Bella kick her legs involuntarily. She knew how pathetic she seemed, but she was rather uncomfortable at this point, as she whimpered while fat tears ran down her cheeks. 

“Give a push for mommy,” Esme tried to encourage her, as she lifted Bella’s legs, and pushed her knees up to her chest, hoping it might help her go in her diaper. But it didn’t do anything, except making Bella cry out loudly, as that action truly hurt. 

“Stop it mommy!” Bella wailed, breathing heavily on the floor, as Esme with a sigh got her legs down, carefully kissing her bloated stomach, only hidden behind the diaper and onesie. They had done these exercises with Bella over the last few days, several times a day, but it hadn’t worked so far, and had only made things even more painful for Bella. 

“Aww my little pumpkin, shhh, mommy is going to take care of it,” Esme promised, as she nuzzled her head against Bella for a few seconds, before she stood up. Bella was slightly worried of just how Esme was going to take care of it, but there was little Bella could do from her position to stop her. 

Her newborn diaper was so big it made it impossible for Bella to stand, or even sit up, and so Bella could only roll over, which she did. Mostly to protect her bloated tummy. Apart from that it wouldn't matter if she got into a sitting position, because she wouldn’t be able to stand with those shoes on, and her gloves made her unable to do anything. 

And so Bella could only suck on her pacifier, while she watched as Esme grabbed her phone, and called someone. Bella wasn’t entirely sure who, but she could hear the worry in Esme’s voice. 

“She won’t go, Carlisle, i don’t know what to do,” she said distraught, and it became evident to Bella she was speaking with Carlisle. She whimpered slightly behind her pacifier, as she was pretty sure she didn’t want to do whatever they were planning. She couldn't hear much of the conversation, as their voices were far too low, but Carlisle was clearly the one who was talking, while Esme nodded several times. She looked worried at Bella as well, while Bella stared pleadingly at her, and whimpered over and over. 

At last the call finally ended, and Esme sent Bella a sweet smile, as she walked over to her. 

“Up to mommy you go,” she smiled, as she lifted Bella by her armpits and hoisted her up into the air, before she settled Bella on her hips, carrying her toward the couch. 

“What is going on?” Bella asked worried, as she could sense Carlisle had asked her to do something. Bella was shaking in fear, afraid as she had no idea what was happening, and Esme sensed it, as she began to hush Bella. Usually she would be scolded for that kind of sentence, as it was far too grown up, unless Bella used a childish voice or added mommy to it. But she was distressed, and Esme wasn’t about to punish her now. 

“Shhh, nothing is happening darling, just calm down, mommy is taking care of everything,” Esme promised, as she began to open her blouse, her breast falling out. It was slightly fascinating how quickly Esme regenerated her milk for Bella, but she didn’t care right now. What did worry Bella was that it wasn’t feeding time yet, she knew that much, as she had been fed after her nap. It was still play time. And so Esme was up to something. 

“No, no!” Bella cried behind her pacifier, as Esme nudged it out of her mouth, and got Bella into a feeding position. Bella felt pretty full due to her bloated stomach, and she didn’t want to feed, at all. 

“We have to keep you hydrated darling, now come feed, shhh,” Esme tried to calm Bella, as she pushed her head closer to her awaiting nipple, knowing this would calm Bella better than anything else. 

“I’m full!” Bella tried to protest, although her voice was slightly muffled, as her mouth was pressed against Esme’s cold breast. All while Esme began to massage her neck, urging her to open her mouth. 

“Drink a bit for mommy, shhh, you will feel so much better,” Esme whispered to her, and her words had this strange effect on Bella. Despite the short while she had been there, she was starting to become more and more reliant on their affection and kind words. Not to mention Bella’s mouth was starting to fill with saliva, as a part of her brain actually wanted this, and slowly she opened her mouth, while she still whimpered in protest. “There we go,” Esme muttered softly, as Bella wrapped her pink lips around Esme’s breast, and gave it a hard suck, immediately shallowing her milk. 

She was already full, but she couldn't really help it, or at least she told herself that, while she drank from Esme. Almost greedily. But her milk did have a strange effect on Bella, as she felt herself calm down. Esme’s milk almost made her feel sleepy, something she had noticed over time, as everything around her got blurred. Parts of Bella’s brain actually shut down, as she went completely lax in Esme’s arms. 

She only whined when there was no more milk in Esme’s breast, and instead she allowed her mommy to move her, as another nipple was stuffed into her mouth. Esme kept kissing her head, as she ran her fingers through Bella’s short hair, and praised her for being a good girl. 

And Bella couldn't help but enjoy the feeling ever so slightly, as she finished up the second breast. Esme always allowed her to suck for a few minutes on the empty nipple, as Bella got a few moments to settle herself, before Esme gently removed her. 

“You are just such a good girl,” Esme smiled, as she settled Bella across her lap, a knee on each side, while Bella leaned against her shoulder, knowing what she had to do. In this milk haze, Bella didn’t care how humiliating it was, as she enjoyed how Esme patted her back and rubbed it. She was completely calm at this point, and only whimpered as a pressure build up inside her, before she burped a few seconds later. A bit of spit getting on the white cloth as well. 

“What a big burp you made for mommy!” Esme praised, as she cleaned her face, while Bella blushed slightly. Usually Esme would allow her to stay in that position for a while, as she continued to rub her back, but today things were different, as Esme slipped the pacifier back into her mouth, and stood up. Bella whined as she was settled on Esme’s hip, looking with confusion up at Esme. 

Something was definitely wrong, but Bella was really too tired to ask about anything. Her brain felt almost numb, as she sucked on her pacifier softly, while Esme packed all of their things. Something was going on, and she probably wouldn’t like it, considering how Esme tried to keep her calm. 

But it became apparent they were going out, as Bella was settled on Esme’s hip, and carried out to her grey volvo. Bella tried to protest slightly behind her pacifier, as she was dressed in nothing by a onesie and a giant diaper, but Esme just hushed her as she strapped her into her booster seat. 

“Mommy is just trying to help,” Esme tried to reassure Bella, as she got into the car herself, and began to drive. 

Bella wasn’t entirely sure just where they were going, but her heart was starting to beat slightly faster, while her body got out of whatever haze it had been through. The closer they got, the more Bella realized this had something to do with her bloated stomach, and Bella cried as Esme parked her car in front of the hospital. 

“Please mommy no!” Bella begged immediately, as she eyed the tall building, knowing what kind of horrors went on at that place. “I will be good… i.. please!” Bella whispered, as tears began to stream down her face. She never wanted to return to that place ever again, but Esme just smiled at her, as she got out of the car. 

“Everything is going to be so much better very soon,” Esme promised her softly, and nuzzled Bella’s head against her own, before she popped Bella’s pacifier back into her mouth, hoping it would give her some comfort. Bella had dropped it as they reached the hospital, and for a moment Bella considered spitting it out again, but the comfort it gave her was far too great, and so she continued to suck once more. 

“Home!” Bella begged behind her pacifier, as Esme unstrapped her, and settled Bella on her hip. Bella immediately wrapped herself tightly around Esme, who grabbed the diaper bag as well, before she began to walk toward the entrance. 

“Shh very soon,” Esme promised her, and tried to distract Bella, who had hid her head in Esme's shirt. “Look there is daddy!” Esme told her, and pointed to Carlisle, who patiently was waiting at the entrance. But Bella only tightened her grip on Esme, whimpering, as she refused to look up as they reached him. 

“There my two girls are,” Carlisle said in a sweet voice, as he immediately kissed Esme on the lips, before he kissed the top of Bella hair, who had glued herself to her mother. “I bet my little girl missed me,” he then tried, as he wanted to grab Bella from Esme. Carlisle knew Esme wouldn't be able to take Bella’s cries, and so he had offered to meet them at the entrance and take Bella inside. “Now come over here,” Carlisle tried to coax her, although he settled her onto his own hips anyway, while Bella cried loudly, and tried to reach for Esme. 

“Mommy!” She begged, and Esme looked beyond heartbroken, knowing how distressed her daughter was. But at the same time she knew this was necessary to help Bella, and so she stopped herself from touching her little girl. 

“Mommy will see you at home in an hour,” Esme promised, trying to calm Bella some, as she began to move away, while Bella trashed in Carlisle’s arms. 

But Carlisle was hard like a rock, and allowed her to trash as Bella wasn’t trying to act like an adult, she was by all means acting at her age. Instead he simply cooed at her, as he bounced her in his arms, while they watched Esme get into her car once more, and drive off. 

“MOMMY!” Bella cried loudly, sobbing as Esme left her at the hospital. A part of Bella wasn’t thinking rationally any longer, as she was afraid Carlisle might actually leave her there, and she had seen all the humans who had been hospitalized. Even more so Bella was afraid they might give her the stuff they had given Jacob, and Bella began to shake and whimper as Carlisle carried her inside, into the reception.

“Shhh daddy is just going to take you to Uncle Eddie, so we can get your little hard stomach under control,” Carlisle tried to sooth Bella, as everyone looked while he carried the screaming human through the reception. Although Bella wasn’t the first one to scream, by all means it was rather normal. 

“I will be good… please, let me go home daddy!” Bella begged desperately, while Carlisle cupped the back of her head, and pushed it against his own shoulder, as he carried her down the long hallway. Bella was in such emotional distress she wasn’t sure just what to do, but her body reacted on instrict, as she wrapped her arms and legs around her daddy, trying to keep herself close. She would prefer to go home, but she would rather stay close to Carlisle, than be left alone with Edward. Or even worse Aro. 

“Calm down pumpkin, it’s all going to be better in a few minutes,” Carlisle promised her, as he greeted several people while he walked down the corridor. He continued to gently bounce Bella, as she whimpered and cried against him, her pacifier hanging against her stomach, as it had fallen out of her mouth.

“Home!” Bella whimpered softly, as they reached the examination room, which very much looked like the one Bella had been to the last time she was here. With its pastel green floors and walls, and the yellow padded table, filled with straps and a pair of stirrups. 

“Now my little girl is just going to lie down, it will feel so much better for her tummy,” Carlisle promised her, as he closed the door behind them, and pried Bella away from him. She protested loudly, whining, as her body got in contact with the table, but Carlisle was cold toward her. Never once lifting her back up, as he instead wrapped a strap over her stomach and arms, keeping her in place. 

“I can poop, please… i don’t need help!” Bella begged, as she with a grunt tried to get some of the poop out of her system, but nothing helped, no matter how hard Bella tried. Carlisle only seemed to be thinking it was sweet, as he cooed, while he brushed his hand through her hair, and kissed her bloated belly. 

“Shh that’s just going to hurt, we are going to help you in just a moment darling,” Carlisle promised, although he was strangely vague about just how he was going to help. Although Bella wasn’t sure she was going to like it. 

“I can… please let’s just go home!” Bella cried. A part of Bella was still an adult, and knew she would need help to go, despite how embarrassing it was, as this had been going on for far too long. But another part of her didn’t want to be at this place, and she just wanted to forget all of her problems, as she hoped they might disappear on their own. 

“Aww daddy knows this is very scary, shhh pumpkin,” Carlisle tried to comfort her, as he caressed her cheek. “Now suck on your paci sweetie, shhh, come on,” he coaxed her, as he nudged the pacifier back into Bella’s mouth, who without thinking began to suck on it, as Bella was being overwhelmed with distress. “There that’s much better, mommy and daddy is just trying to help you through everything,” he muttered sweetly to her. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, as Carlisle allowed her to settle down, while he whispered kind words to her, and kissed her forehead. But at last Edward finally stepped through the door, much like he had done the last time, as he smiled towards Carlisle and Bella. 

“I hear someone is having some problems with their tummy,” Edward smiled, wearing his doctor coat, just like Carlisle was. He seemed to be skimming her clipboard, although it couldn't contain much, before he went over to Carlisle and Bella at the padded table. 

“I am afraid someone tried to be a big girl and hold it in, although only small babies do that kind of silly thing,” Carlisle laughed, as Bella whimpered behind her pacifier in protest. “And now someone has a hard stomach,” he finished, while Edward seemed to be thinking for a moment, before he put the clipboard down. 

“You mind?” he asked Carlisle, clearly referring to the onesie, which he wished to open. It annoyed Bella none of them asked her for permission, but she was clearly not a part of this conversation. 

“Please do what you need,” Carlisle replied with a smile, while Bella whimpered in protest behind her pacifier. Her daddy seemed to sense her distress, as he grabbed her pacifier by the handle, and began to gently bob it in and out of her mouth. “Focus on your binkey,” Carlisle said softly to her, and Bella really tried to follow his advice, as she felt it going in and out between her lips. All while Edward snapped her onesie open by her crotch. 

He didn’t intend to take it off, but he pushed it up her body, till her diaper was free. 

“No!” Bella cried behind her pacifier, as she realized Edward was going to open the tape strips, but no one listened to her cries, as Carlisle hushed her. Instead Edward opened her gigantic newborn diaper, allowing it to stay underneath her, as he stared at Bella’s stomach. 

And it really did look painful and bloated. Bella had always had a relatively flat stomach, but over the last few days it had grown, making her look slightly pregnant. Or at least it would have looked like that, if Bella hadn’t been dressed as a baby. 

“Aww someone is holding a lot of poop,” Edward said sadly, and Bella gasped as he placed a gentle cold hand on the top of her tummy, and pressed down ever so slightly. But the pressure was enough to Bella cry out, and Edward immediately stopped, as there was no reason to press any further. “I see… has she been kept hydrated?” he then asked Carlisle, much to Bella’s confusion. 

“Esme fed her before they went here,” Carlisle answered immediately, and Edward seemed satisfied with the answer, although Bella couldn't understand their fear of her dehydrating. 

“Good i will go get everything ready, would you mind getting her into position?” Edward asked, to which Carlisle agreed, while Bella began to shake, terrified what they were planning to do. 

They both watched as Edward left, before Carlisle went over and grabbed a green plastic sheet. Bella was still strapped to the table, but she could see everything he was doing, and began to wonder what the sheet was for. It nevertheless scared her, as she doubted it was anything good, and she began to whimper as Carlisle released the strap across her chest and arms. 

“Now uncle Eddie is going to make you all better,” Carlisle promised, as he lifted Bella up to rest on his hips, while he spread the plastic sheet out over the table. Bella’s crotch was naked at this point, as her diaper was placed on top of the sheet, while she held tightly onto her daddy. “However,” Carlisle told her, as he carefully lowered Bella down onto the table once more, although this time her knees were placed down on the padded table. “Daddy and uncle Eddie needs you to be a big girl, and help us,” he told her soothingly. 

This time Bella wasn’t supposed to lie down, as she more or less had been turned around, with her back into the air. Instead Carlisle gently pushed her upper body forward, so her chest lay flat against the table, while her butt was pointing straight into the air. Suddenly the tallest part of her body. 

“Don’t like it… please!” Bella cried, as Carlisle wrapped a strap over her back, which would keep her against the table. Bella didn’t dare move however, knowing how easy it would be for Carlisle to spank her in this position, and so she cried loudly, defeated already. 

“Shh, oh daddy knows,” Carlisle muttered, as he placed a kiss on top of her hair, before he went down to her legs. There he wrapped right cuffs around Bella’s ankles, which left her in a locked position, as she couldn’t move anywhere. Her butt was there for everyone to see, while her knees were tucked in underneath her, and her chest was resting against the table, along with her head. 

“No.. no… get me out!” Bella begged with tears in her eyes, as she tried to trash, only to realize she couldn't trash at all. The diaper was still resting beneath her body, ready to be used in a few minutes. 

“Oh hush now dear, shhh,” Carlisle whispered, as he went up to her head, and began to stroke Bella’s hair. “In a moment,” he began to explain. “Uncle Eddie is going to put this little funny thing into your bum, and that thing is going to pour water into your tummy,” he whispered sweetly, while Bella looked at him in pure horror. 

She had never received an enema, but she knew what it was, and would rather not receive one, as she began to shake frantically. 

“No daddy, please no, no!” Bella begged, as tears streamed down her eyes. Her crying only worsened, as Edward opened the door once more, carrying a few things Bella couldn't see. “I will be good, please!” Bella cried, and tried to wiggle herself out of her restraints, but they were far too tight. 

“It’s going to be over in a few moments, shh, daddy will stay here the whole time,” Carlisle tried to sooth her, and could only be thankful Esme hadn’t come along. She would have been heartbroken at this point. 

“There is no reason to be afraid Bella,” Edward said as well, as he snapped a pair of latex gloves on, although none of it seemed to help Bella. 

“Home!” Bella cried, and had turned into a complete child. A part of her knew she should scream, fight, curse and yell at them, but she truly had into a little girl, who yearned for her mother and the comfort of her crib. She didn’t want to get an enema, but these people didn’t seem to care, at least not how Bella wanted them to care. 

“We will go home to mommy very soon,” Carlisle promised, as he settled on a chair in front of her head, clearly hoping he would be able to comfort Bella as much as possible. “Suck very hard on your paci,” he tried to convince her, and Bella was so desperate she did as he said. 

But not for long, as Edward grabbed a thermometer from a table beside him, and began to cover it with jelly, Bella was far too stressed to look at him, but just seconds later she felt something against her entrance. 

“Shh Bella, we are just going to make sure nothing is wrong first,” Edward tried to sooth her, while Carlisle ran his hand through her hair, and kissed her forehead. 

Bella cried out nevertheless, as she felt the intrusion slip into her bottom, until it rested inside her, and Edward held it still. She really wanted to scream and trash, but all she could do was to cry loudly, as tears streamed down her face, until at last the damn thing beeped. 

“And there is no fever,” Edward proclaimed, and he placed the thermometer in a nearby sink, and returned to Bella. “Now you have to be a very big girl for daddy,” he told her sweetly, and Bella turned her head just in time to see the damn thing that was going into her. 

Edward was holding a white nozzle in his hand, which wasn’t much thicker than the thermometer, but the thought of water going into Bella’s body wasn’t that comfortable. Bella could see a large bag of water hanging on a IV stand, which with a thin clear long plastic tube was connected to the nozzle. 

“Shh it’s not going to hurt one bit,” Carlisle whispered to her, as Edward parted Bella cheeks, and pushed the nozzle against her tiny hole, while Bella began to whimper in protest. “Focus on your paci,” Carlisle reminded her, as the nozzle began to travel inside her. Although Bella was trying to push it out, nothing seemed to help, as it traveled further up inside her. 

“Get it out daddy!” Bella begged, because although it didn’t hurt like Bella had feared it would, it still felt very weird to have that thing in her bum.

“You are doing so well,” Carlisle only whispered lovingly to her, as the nozzle finally rested inside her. Bella however gasped slightly, as something inflated just outside her anus, creating a seal so the enema couldn't get out. It once more didn’t hurt, but it would prevent Bella from leaking, or following her urge to go too early. 

“You are being such a big girl Bella,” Edward praised as well, and released the clamp which held the water back. 

But just a few seconds later Bella gasped, as something began to stream into her rectum. 

“NO! NO!” Bella cried, and turned her head from side to side, as water began to feel her rectum and move up toward her colon. Her whole body was protesting in her restraints, as she looked pleadingly at Carlisle, who only caressed her cheek in return. 

“Daddy knows,” he whispered comfortingly, as Bella’s bloated stomach seemed to grow slightly larger, as water began to fill her up, combined with some products that would help her stomach. But Bella already wanted to expel everything, as she tried to twist and turn, but nothing seemed to help. 

“Daddy!” Bella cried distressed, suddenly unable to form any useful sentence, instead she looked pleadingly at Carlisle, who did nothing to help in return. 

“You are being such a big girl,” he muttered to her, while Bella tried desperately to expel all of the water, but nothing seemed to help, as the small inflated balloon kept everything inside. 

“I need to go!” Bella cried loudly, as she felt such an urge to go, but no one seemed to listen to her. 

“Shhh,” Carlisle simply tried to sooth her, while everyone watched as her stomach grew larger in size. “We are almost there,” he promised her, as he could see the bag, which slowly emptied itself. 

Edward had stepped into the background, knowing he wouldn’t be able to offer much comfort, and so it wasn’t before the enema was done he stepped forward once more. 

“Let’s just get you comfortable,” he suggested, as he and Carlisle released her from all of her straps and cuffs. Bella cried loudly, as she realized they weren’t going to take the thing out of her, but instead turned her around, making sure the diaper was underneath her bum, ready to once more engoufle her lower body. It made Bella wail, as the water seemed to be moving around inside of her as they settled her down on her back. 

“Daddy, I need to go potty!” Bella cried loudly, and had truly degraded herself with that sentence, but she couldn't care. She wanted that nozzle out of her, so she could expel everything. 

“Shh princess, it needs to stay in your tummy for a few minutes,” Carlisle whispered, as he once more settled beside her head, while Edward placed his hands on her bloating tummy. 

And Bella began to protest loudly, as he massaged her stomach, clearly helping the water move around inside her, while Bella wailed and tried to trash. But at this point she was so stressed and overwhelmed she couldn't trash much, and just after a few minutes she could only whimper. 

Carlisle tried to comfort her the whole time, knowing how hard the first enema was for most babies like Bella, and so he remained patient. Bella dropped her pacifier several times during the massage, but Carlisle reinserted it each time with a kiss to her cheek. They didn’t even need to strap Bella down, as she was far too humiliated and tired to put up an actual fight. 

But after five minutes the time was clearly up. The diaper was corrected underneath her, and ready to be tied onto her, as both doctors knew she wouldn't be able to control herself. And so Carlisle and Edward both got ready, as Edward in a fast pace got the nozzle out of her, and Carlisle closed her diaper shut before Bella could manage to do anything. 

But it was just in time, as Bella with a cry began to expel everything from her stomach.

Bella didn’t even notice anything around her, as she pushed and grunted, trying to get everything out of her system. But to help her and give her comfort Carlisle grabbed her, and placed himself on the changing table, before he made Bella straddle his lap, much like when she was burped. 

“Look how good you are,” Carlisle praised her, as Bella wrapped her arms around him in comfort, and leaned close. She knew it was wrong in every way, as he was the one who forced her to do this, but nevertheless she wanted to hear his praise. She was shitting herself loudly, as all of the content from her stomach was filling her diaper. The newborn diaper would prevent any leakage, but it was starting to show brown stains, while Bella’s bladder filled her diaper as well. 

And Bella cried against his shoulder, while her stomach slowly settled down, as everything left her body. Carlisle remained calm and patient the whole time, as he rubbed her back, and whispered soothing words to her. 

At last Bella was done, as she collapsed in his arms, and he allowed her to settle for a moment. Bella knew she shouldn’t be falling asleep, not with a full disgusting diaper on her bottom, but she couldn’t help it. 

And the last thing she felt was her pacifier being nudged into her mouth, while someone kissed her forehead. 

Because strangely enough Bella knew someone was taking care of her, and so she didn’t have to worry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to all those who leave a comment! Just a fair warning to everyone, there is only three chapters left before this story is done! So enjoy them!


	12. The Chance

Four months, Bella was pretty sure she had been at this hell hole for at least four months. But all of her days had turned into this horrible blur, and Bella wasn’t sure any longer. It could have been months or years. Nothing at this place indicated how much time had passed, as there were no calendars, just like the weather hadn’t changed that much either. 

It wasn’t as though Bella felt things had gotten easier. Sure Bella had learned to live with some things, but she still hated it, she had just learned it was better to give in. The first two months of her life here her bum had been constantly red, as Bella daily had been spanked for something. Mostly because she tried to fight against them, or got a sudden urge to tell them exactly how she felt about them. It had led to more spankings than she would like to think about, not to mention a lot of corner times and soapy pacifiers. Esme was probably the one who had punished her the most, as Carlisle was working. But each day when Carlisle got home, he would cuddle Bella close to him, and Bella would be forced to tell him how she had been naugthy. And then Carlisle would lecture her and give her a few swats. 

Bella hated the humiliation, and after a particular hard spanking from Esme, she had realized it wasn’t worth it. Sure Bella still wanted to run away, she still planned to do so, but she had to surrender and play along, as Bella wasn’t getting anywhere. 

And it sure had helped. Over the last two months Bella had only been spanked four times in total, when things had gotten out of hand. But apart from that she had been the well behaved little girl they had wanted, and her hard work had borne fruit. All the times Bella had allowed them to humiliate her had earned her a bit of freedom, although not much. 

Because just two weeks ago Esme and Carlisle finally decided to remove her gloves, leaving her hands free, which meant Bella could grab things. She however knew better than to actually grab anything they didn’t want her too, or the gloves would come back quickly. Also, Bella was still required to wear gloves outside the house, and so there wasn’t much Bella could do about it when Esme took her grocery shopping. 

Apart from that Bella wasn’t strapped down to her changing table any longer, unless Carlisle knew what he was going to do would be too uncomfortable for her to lie still. But Bella had been taught to lift her hips at diaper changes, and keep her hands at her sides, and so she did. Not to mention her hands no longer were strapped into the high chair. Her body still was, but Bella could now move her hands around, although Esme still fed her all of her meals. But it was a development.

The restrictive shoes were gone as well, as long as they stayed in doors. Whenever they went out of the house the shoes with the round soles were still strapped to Bella’s feet, but as long as they were in the house Bella was allowed to wear socks or have bare feet. But that decision had very little to do with her new gained freedom, and very much something to do with her diapers. 

Because Bella now wore newborn diapers through the whole day and night. It had been decided after Bella’s diaper had leaked three times over two days, and it became apparent Bella simply used her diaper too much. Bella had screamed and proteste the next morning, as she had been dressed in that horrible contraption, but it had just resulted in a spanking, and Bella had stopped fighting. She knew she could take the goddamn thing off, but she would only get punished, and go back to wearing gloves. 

But the diaper was a huge problem, as Bella couldn't stand in it. It was far too thick for that, and Bella couldn't even sit up due to it’s heavy padding. If Esme placed her lying on her back, she was only able to roll over, and crawl. 

That was the new thing, Bella was allowed to crawl around. Only while her mommy or daddy was present, but it was Bella’s new form of transportation, as she with her bum high in the air crawled forth and back each day. It simply wasn’t possible to stand in that goddamn thing, but Carlisle and Esme seemed happy, as they filmed her crawling around, and praised her. Bella hated it, and felt truly degraded, but they never really seemed to care about her feelings. 

But crawling around was a big freedom compared to being carried all the time. 

And Bella could see what kind of effect this life had on her body, because all of her muscles were slowly disappearing. Instead they were replaced by fat, as Bella’s cheeks had gotten slightly rounder, and her thighs slightly bigger. A small permanent bulge had started to form on Bella’s stomach, which Esme made sure to kiss each morning, claiming she loved all of Bella  _ baby fat _ , as she liked to call it. 

There had to be some kind of high fat content in Esme’s milk, as Bella primarily fed from her. Bella hadn’t seen sugar since she got here, as was only fed vegetable, fruit, pasta and oatmeal. All of it bland and boring. Bella would do anything for a good scoop of icecream at this point, or just a can of coke. 

But she was slowly turning into the baby Carlisle and Esme so desperately wanted, but with her growing freedom, they required far more things from her. 

Her daily schedule hadn’t changed much. Esme still woke her softly each morning, as Bella in her sleep nursed against the cold nipple, which she in a strange way had grown to love. Bella didn’t like to admit it, but Esme’s milk tested better than her food, and if Bella was hungry she wanted milk, not actual food. She couldn't help it, just like she couldn't help but think she was nursing sometimes when she was sucking on her pacifier. Bella could only assume it was a side effect of all the things they had done to her. 

But Bella would be burped and held close, while she slowly woke up each morning. A new routine had however been created, as Esme no longer changed her in the morning, before Bella told Esme she needed to be changed. It was humiliating in every way, but each morning Esme would stay where she was, rubbing Bella back, until Bella admitted she had soiled her diaper. And Bella always soiled her diaper in her sleep. 

Despite how many times she had pooped and pissed all over herself, Bella had never gotten used to the feeling. She had no control over her bladder, but the feeling of warm pee being absorbed by her diaper was horrible. Bella was however still able to control her bowel movements, but laxatives were added to her food once more, which gave Bella less control. But after her close encounter with an enema at the hospital, Bella hadn’t tried to hold any of her poop in since. Carlisle had continued to give her enema’s at home for three day’s straight, to make sure Bella didn’t have a hard stomach, and the whole experience had made Bella scared of holding it in. And so she shit in her diaper, despite how humiliating it was. 

And so Bella had to inform Esme each morning she was wet. She still couldn't make herself say she had pooped in her diaper, so she simply said it was wet. Esme somehow managed to look surprised each morning, even though she wasn’t, before she covered Bella in kisses, and carried her to the changing table.

But it was their new thing, Bella had to say she had gone potty in her diaper, or they wouldn't change her. One of the first times Bella hadn’t said anything for a half day, until her diaper was soiled through, and at last she had given up, cried and asked for a change. It had resulted in a horrible rash, which had hurted for days, and Carlisle and Esme had used the opportunity to humiliate her, saying she was just a little baby. 

But each morning Esme would dress her, and brush her short hair, which Alice already had given a second hair cut, as Esme didn’t want it to get too long. Bella would be dressed in dresses or onesie, depending on whenever they were staying at home, or going out. But there was no need for plastic panties any longer, the newborn diapers were far too big for that. 

But they had started to go out a lot more often throughout the days. Of course Esme always took Bella with her to Eddieton, the grocery store Bella hated, and had more than once suffered through a humiliating public change in their bathroom. Just like Bella had to try and close her eyes, as Esme met some friend, who gushed at Bella while the grown ups talked. 

But Esme didn’t just take her to the grocery store. 

Because Esme had signed Bella and herself up to baby classes. It was a place from hell, which Bella and Esme went to each week, and it was a program for new babies and their parents. Although most of the men in these families seemed to be working. But each week Bella would be carried to their local library, and all the proud parents would sit in a circle with their little baby on their lap. None of the babies really talked with one another, as this was a support group for the adults, as each mom and dad shared their experience and troubles. 

But as Bella looked at the other babies, she wondered if she was fighting too little. Most of them wore a pacifier gag to these meetings, while Bella sucked freely on her own, scared Esme might use the gag on her once more. All of them like Bella wore the gloves and restrictive shoes at these meetings, but some of them wore leg braces, which made them unable to move their legs at all, and others where tightly swaddled to restrict their movements completely. Not to mention a few had been given the same stuff as Jacob, and were completely brain dead. 

Bella really hated those meetings, and she hated how Esme spoke of Bella, as though she wasn’t there. She spoke of how frustrating it was Bella hadn’t started to play yet, at least not properly, and how she and Carlisle found it frustrating they had to spank her so often. The other parents always seemed to understand, as they shared their own experiences.

Bella had even witnessed how one of the babies had been given a harsh spanking in front of them. A man named Caius, who was related to Aro in some way, had a small girl named Heidi, who acted out during the meeting. Caius had decided to punish her then and there, while the other parents approved, as he spanked her bare bottom in front of all of them. 

And Bella had behaved to those meetings ever since. 

But it wasn’t the only humiliating activity Esme had planned through the week. Oh no, every week Esme forced Bella to toddler swimming classes. Bella probably hated that even more than the baby classes. It was by all means the same people and the same babies as those in the baby class, but instead of sitting in a circle, Bella was forced into a pair of swimming diapers in pink, and placed in a swimming pool. Esme was of course there, holding Bella by her armpits, as Bella was kicking her legs softly. Thankfully none of them tried to force their heads under water, as Bella wasn’t an actual infant, but they were allowed to splash around, while their parents coed at them. 

And when Bella wasn’t at some ridiculous class, Esme took her to the small town center in her stroller, and spent hours looking at new outfits for Bella. Honestly Bella was mortified by the stores, filled with clothing just for adult babies like her, and the variety was insane. Not to mention all the different kinds of stores. Esme had tried to take her to a toy store as well, but had quickly realized Bella simply wasn’t ready to play with teddy bears yet. 

But they had done one thing to Bella, which was far more humiliating than anything else. They had taken her to a photographer. 

Carlisle and Esme had clearly wanted to fill their house with pictures of Bella and themselves, and so one day, while Carlisle was free for a few hours, they had taken her to a woman named Victoria. She was a vampire, with a hair that was red like fire, and eyes that seemed to match. Esme apparently knew her, as they had talked for a while, before they had gotten to work in Victoria’s studio. 

Bella had not wanted to participate at first, but after a small spanking from Carlisle, she had decided to play along, although it was the most humiliating thing Bella ever had tried. 

And a thousand pictures had been taken. First just Bella in different outfits, while she had been forced to look somewhere happy, knowing what would happen if she didn’t. They had taken pictures of her with Esme and Carlisle as well, the proud parents showing their new daughter. 

The horrible part had been when they began to undress Bella, leaving her in nothing but her diaper, while Carlisle and Esme took their shirts off as well, leaving everyone naked in the photo. They had held Bella close, showing their love while they gave her the skin contact every child needed, and Bella had tried not to cry. 

Afterwards Victoria had taken a series of photos of Esme breastfeeding her, until Bella at last fell asleep in her mothers arms. Bella hadn’t really been there for the rest of the session, but from all the pictures that now hang on the walls, it was evident they had continued to photograph her. There were a lot of photos of her sleeping, bundled up in some fabrics, while she had been placed in a gigantic basket. 

Not to mention the horrible picture they had taken, of her completely naked, lying on her stomach, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her naked but sticking up in the air. Someone had clearly removed the red hue from her rump, but the picture mortified Bella, as Carlisle and Esme had chosen to get a rather large print of that one. 

Bella was also pretty sure all of those pictures had been shared on some kind of social media, only meant for those who lived in this town. Bella had been on a playdate with Jasper and Emmett recently, and she had heard Rosalie praise all of the photos, and it horrified her to know people had seen her in that position. 

A part of her wanted to take some kind of revenge, as they had removed all kinds of privacy from her, but Bella knew it wasn’t possible. Bella’s best hope was actually just to try and escape, a dream she hadn’t given up on, as she sat on her rocking horse, gently rocking it back and forth. 

“Someone is a little princess riding on her white horsie,” Carlisle cooed at her, as he snapped several pictures of her on his phone. 

They were in Bella’s nursery, where Bella had been given a bit of play time before it was time to go to bed. It was their new thing, that Bella had to start playing more with her toys, and be happy about it. Something they had been trying for a week now, and Bella hated every second of it. They thankfully knew dolls and teddy bears were too early, but they expected her to touch the toys on her activity rank, jump on her own in the jolly jumper, and rock the rocking horse. 

Of those things Bella probably preferred the horse in her room, mostly because it simply was a question of rocking forth and back. To Bella it sort of helped to suck on her pacifier while she did it, as it helped her get away from all of this, while she stared into the thin air in front of her. 

Bella had already been given her nightly bath, and had been dressed for bed, now wearing a brand new newborn diaper, which crinkled every time her rump was pressed against the rocking horses seat. A purple onesie was snapped on her as well, while a purple pacifier in her mouth stated she was  _ daddy’s brat _ . 

Bella still hated the rocking horse, she just liked it better than the jolly jumper. Not that it was much better, as the horse was far too low for her, forcing her to bend her knees for too much, while she made it rock forth and back. She held tightly onto it’s handles as well, as she tried to escape all of it in her head, but Carlisle of course made sure that wasn’t possible. 

“Who is daddy’s little princess?” he asked excited, as he was sitting beside her on the floor, clearly trying to play with her. Although Bella wasn’t playing at all. She really didn’t want to answer him, but she knew what would happen if she didn’t, and so she took a hard suck on her pacifier, before she said. 

“I am daddy!” she tried to be excited about it, but she simply couldn’t. Not that it mattered, as Carlisle smiled anyway, clearly enjoying this far more than Bella did. 

“Oh yes you are!” he gushed, as he put on an excited face for Bella, and Bella hated every second of it. “You are our very own little princess,” he smiled, as he gently grabbed Bella from the rocking horse, and pulled her down on the floor, straight into his own arms. “And mommy and daddy loves you so very much,” he whispered, as he covered her whole face in kisses. 

Bella still wasn’t thrilled about all the kisses, hugs and close skin contact, but to be honest it was far better than the rocking horse, or a spanking. Therefore Bella allowed him to do it, although she never would be able to say she loved them. That simply wasn’t possible for her to say. 

But she sat still as he covered her face in kisses, and told her sweet nothings, as she was placed across his lap on the floor. He did this almost every day, probably hoping Bella one day might respond back, but so far he hadn’t had any luck. But Bella knew she probably would be forced to respond properly one day, as they raised the expectations for her as time went by. 

But for now Bella had a limit as to how much of his cuddling she could take. 

“Daddy hungry!” Bella whined, knowing it would make him stop. And it wasn’t entirely untrue. A bit of playtime had clearly been added to her daily schedule between bathtime, and nursing, but Bella was very much starting to get hungry. Esme always made sure of that, as Bella wasn’t fed much solid food, and so she always hungered for breastmilk. 

“Oh of course, you want to suck all of mommy's good milk into your tummy, don’t you!” Carlisle exclaimed, as he gathered Bella in his arms, and stood up. 

Bella could almost swear vampires had a better hearing, as Esme appeared in the door just then, as though she knew she was needed. 

“Come here sugarplum!” She cooed, as she sat down on the couch, and Carlisle lowered Bella into her lap. She no longer protested, cried, screamed or even tried to wiggle, as it wouldn’t lead to anything. Instead she just looked, while Esme unbuttoned her shit, and Carlisle nudged the pacifier out of her mouth. Out of reflex Bella couldn’t help but whine as they took her beloved pacifier, but she quickly forgot everything about it, as Esme guided Bella’s head toward her own pale nipple. 

And Bella was hungry, so hungry she instantly wrapped her lips around the nipple, and began to suck, while the couple smiled down at her. Bella was far from regressed, but there were certain aspects of her life she had come to terms with, and feeding was one of them. Just like she had realized there was no way around diapers, and therefore she no longer fought. 

But even as Bella lay there, sucking on a grown up woman’s breast, she still dreamt of being free. She more than dreamt of it, but she had learned it was better to play along, until a chance arrived. And Bella knew her chance would be very soon. 

“Someone has been very good lately,” Esme told Bella proudly, while she ran her hand through her hair. What however interested Bella was how Carlisle leaned closer to them, and stole a kiss from his wife. As though she was a bit more interesting than Bella at the moment, and Bella knew just why. 

“I think more than one person has been good recently,” Carlisle whispered in a husky voice, and Bella almost wanted to gag, but refrained from doing so. In their sick heads Bella was just a little baby, who wouldn’t be able to understand they were flirting, while Bella was sucking on Esme’s breast. 

“Hmm…” Esme simply hummed, clearly teasing her husband, as she continued to run her fingers through Bella’s hair. 

Bella could see as Carlisle continued to kiss her mother’s cheek, even leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, but as soon as Esme became aware of Bella’s curious eyes, she gave her husband a warning glare. 

“Patience,” she reminded him, as she switched Bella over to her other breast. Bella immediately began to suck once more, wanting to get over with this as soon as possible. 

“Why don’t you allow me to tuck Bella in tonight, so you can have a bit of time to get ready,” Carlisle suggested, clearly still in the mood, while Bella tried to pretend she wasn’t listening, but she was. And things were beginning to look brighter and brighter for her. 

But she still had to act along, and so she allowed her body to remain relaxed, as she sucked ludly on Esme’s breast, swallowing every drop of milk she got. The milk usually got her into a very tired state, and it would have had the same effect today, but so much excitement was pumping through her system that she was able to fight it. She however still pretended to be tired, as she sucked the last milk out of Esme. 

She was as always allowed to stay for a bit longer, sucking on the still empty breast, and Bella considered whenever she should try and enjoy it, as it would be her last time. But that in itself was a sick thought, and she slowly pulled away from Esme to show that she was done. 

“Goodnight my little angel,” Esme said, as she kissed her forehead, before she handed her over to Carlisle, and got up from the couch. The couple shared a heated glance at one another, before Carlisle placed Bella across his lap, with a leg on each side, and began to pat her back. 

“Someone is getting sleepy huh,” he cooed as he rubbed and patted her back, while Bella leaned against him, and did her best to appear tired. Although the truth was she wasn’t tired at all. But she forced her breathing to slow down, just like her heart started to calm down, but Bella was anything but calm. 

“Tired…” Bella mumbled, as though she agreed, although this was mostly to fool Carlisle. And it did, as Carlisle laughed, just as pressure began to build up inside Bella, and seconds later she burped loudly. 

“What a big burp you made for daddy,” he whispered softly to her, as he began to clean her face, before he once more nudged the pacifier into her mouth, and stood up with her in his arms. “And now it’s time for someone to go to sleep,” he muttered, as he lowered Bella down into her crib. 

Bella was no longer strapped down at night, or in any way restricted, as there was no need too. Her baby monitor would warn them if she was awake, and Bella often fell asleep before her face touched the pillow, and she was a heavy sleeper. Mostly she didn’t even wake up before she had been fed in the morning. Therefore there was no reason to strap her down, not to mention Carlisle and Esme liked to check on her throughout the night, correct her sheets, and make sure everything was alright. 

And so Bella allowed herself to be placed in the crib, and she tried to look as though she was on the brink of sleep, while Carlisle covered her body with a duvet. She knew he wouldn’t leave before he thought she was falling asleep, and so she tried to appear as though she was completely relaxed. And it seemed to work. 

“Goodnight princess,” Carlisle whispered, as he kissed her forehead, and Bella faked her sleep, as she slowly allowed her eyes to close, which was enough to fool him. 

Mostly because there were other things on his mind, and so he only stayed for a few seconds, before Bella heard the door close. 

And she quickly opened her eyes once more, afraid she might actually fall asleep. 

Because Bella knew this might be her chance of escape. A few weeks ago she hadn’t been entirely asleep when Carlisle and Esme left her, and just a few minutes after the door had been closed, Bella had learned they had a very active and loud sexual life. Which lasted for hours for some reason. 

Bella immediately knew she would have to take advantage of that, if she ever wanted to escape this place, and so she had been waiting, each day hoping they might have sex while they though she was sleeping. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape if the house was quiet, or they would catch her easily, and Bella needed a jump ahead to disappear.

And Bella tried to be as still as possible, as she listened, and just a few minutes passed by, before she heard their loud animalistic noises, which disgusted her on so many levels. But it was her cue to leave, as she very carefully began to open her onesie underneath her duvet, hoping the duvet might muffle the sounds. 

Which it thankfully did, as Bella got her pacifier out of her mouth, and got the onesie completely off, still lying down. It left her in only a cinkling diaper, which she carefully opened as well, each tape strip slowly being pulled off, before it fell down around her. Powder everywhere on her body. 

But Bella was finally free, as she with a bit of support from the bars managed to stand up in her crib. Her legs felt almost sore as she tried to lean on them, but she gritted her teeth, and silently managed to get out of her crib, while Carlisle and Esme were busy down the hallway. 

Her first task was to disconnect the baby monitor on the bookshelf, which Bella quickly did, as she calmed down some. It would be far easier if they couldn’t hear her too well. 

But Bella was still naked, and so very quietly she got over to the large closet. She knew there wouldn’t be a lot of good options, there wasn't even a pair of panties to wear or a bra, but Bella managed to find a pair of blue leggings and a white shirt, which was better than nothing. On her feet she was forced to wear a pair of mary janes in blue, although these didn't have any round soles, and so Bella was able to walk somewhere normal. She could only assume all of these things had been brought for her to use later, as Esme hadn’t made her wear any of it yet. 

But Bella didn’t have time to wonder, as she slowly crept toward the door. Her legs were already protesting, as she hadn’t walked for so long, but she ignored the pain, and slowly opened the door, hoping no one heard anything. 

However, nothing was heard, as Carlisle and Esme were far too engaged in other activities, and Bella silently walked out into the hallway. She could only be thankful for the carpet along the staircase, as she slowly got downstairs, without making a sound. Even her heart seemed to understand how much were at stake, as it remained calm, although Bella was anything but calm. 

Bella had studied Carlisle and Esme for a long time, and she knew all of their small routines. Just like she knew Esme had her car keys in a small bowl at the entrance, and Bella quickly grabbed them, knowing she would need a car to escape this place. 

And for a moment Bella stood in the doorway, actually wondering if she was making the right decision. She knew there would be hell to pay if she was found, but was Bella even capable of living on her own at this point? She couldn't go back home to her father or mother, that would be the first place that they searched for her, and Bella didn’t have the money to just start a new life like that. 

She had realized that it would be a life on the road, always hiding from these monsters, until they got tired of searching. By now it was clear the american government was involved somehow, and so Bella couldn’t even go to the police. She didn’t even know where she was, but she knew her best option was to go to Canada, and start a new life in a new country, under a different name. 

Bella knew there was a chance of being caught, but she at least had to try and get her freedom back, and so quietly she opened the door and slipped outside. 

No one was even watching her, as she slipped over to Esme’s car, silently cursing herself as it beeped when it opened. But after waiting a few seconds, nothing happened, and Bella got into the driver seat. For once sitting in a car like an actual adult. 

She couldn't help but eye the booster seat in the back, for a moment wondering if she should get rid of it first, but Bella decided against it. 

Instead she turned the engine on, and slowly backed away from the house, out onto the street. 

Most vampires were inside their houses, spending some quality time with the babies, or putting them to bed. And so Bella didn’t even see anyone, as she tried to navigate through the streets, searching for the entrance in the gigantic wall. 

And a part of Bella was worried about being caught. She worried a vampire might see her, or that the guard at the gate wouldn't let her out. She knew she might have to run over him, and drive through the gate to get out, and she would prepare to do it. 

But Bella was lucky tonight, as some lazy ass was guarding the gate. He was clearly human from what Bella could see, and didn’t even get up as Bella drove up to the gate. He remained in his seat, and simply pressed a button, allowing Bella to drive through. 

And so Bella did, thankful of her own luck for once, as she began to drive as far away from The Valley as possible. 

All while her freedom lay ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, but it took some time to write! Anyway, if someone wants Bella to get out of The Valley, this is the chapter where you should stop reading, and simply consider this to be the end of the story. However for those who came to read a dark story, with no happy endings, can look forward to another update.   
> Let's just say no one ever get's away from a vampire.


	13. Paradise

**One year later.**

Carlisle couldn't help but smile as he parked the car in front of his house, knowing his wife and child was waiting inside. With his vampire hearing, he could already hear Bella was playing with her toys, while his wife probably was sitting nearby, or preparing something in the kitchen.

The thought of going home to his family was something he loved, and each day he was filled with happiness because of the two women in his life. They brought him more joy than anything else, and the last three hundred years of his life meant nothing compared to the last year. Everything was almost blurred compared to now, and Carlisle loved every second he got to spend with Bella and Esme. 

And so he turned the engine off, as he was parked beside Esme’s car. They had never really managed to get her old car back, after Bella had chosen to run away with it. From what Carlisle had gathered it had been sold to some shady car dealer, and it wasn’t worth trying to get it back. Bella had sold it far too cheap, only to be given a bit of cash and an old beat up car in return. Carlisle could only assume she had sold it, afraid they might be able to trace her, but they didn’t need a car to trace her. She had after all only managed to run away for a day, before she was back at The Valley, safely tucked into her crib. 

It was fair to say Carlisle had been shocked, when he had gone to check on Bella a few hours after she had gone to sleep. Esme and him had been far too engaged to notice much, and so they hadn’t heard as Bella left the house. But a few hours later he had found her crib empty, with her clothes inside it, along with a diaper, while white powder was everywhere. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened, and he had quickly alerted Eleazar, who was the head of security at The Valley. 

And it hadn’t taken long for them to confirm Bella actually had managed to escape The Valley, which never had happened before. Sure a few babies had gotten out of their house, but no one had ever managed to escape the walls. Jasper was among the few who had tried, and Carlisle himself had along with Edward caught him, but with Bella it was different. She had managed to get out of their world, which was bad news. 

But a team, led by Eleazar had promised to get her as soon as possible, while Carlisle had been forced to stay behind. It had been painful to both him and Esme, as they had been unable to do anything, and his wife had almost panicked when she realized their little girl was gone. She had been unconsolable, as he had stayed by her side the whole day, waiting for a call from Eleazar. 

The useless human who had allowed her past the gate had been dealt with immediately. Carlisle himself didn’t kill humans, but he knew Aro had eaten an extra snack that day, which honestly pleased him, as this human should have checked who was in the car. 

Around midday Carlsle had finally received a call from Eleazar, who could say they now had Bella in their custody. They had managed to snatch her at a gas station, and a few of his members stayed behind to clean up, while Eleazar brought Bella back home, safely. Bella had probably never even seen what was coming, before Eleazar had drugged her, and gotten her into his own car. 

From what they had learned Bella had driven in Esme’s car, until she at some point had sold it to someone, in exchange for a bit of cash and a beat up old car. When Eleazar had found her, she was wearing grown up jeans and a shirt, not to mention a pair of panties, which she probably had brought for her money. 

But Carlisle never had to see such a sight, as Eleazar thankfully had changed her into a diaper, and swaddled her before they returned. No one really knew where she had been going, and thankfully she hadn’t managed to tell anyone about The Valley, which allowed Carlisle and Esme to deal with her on their own. 

Had Bella actually told anyone about The Valley, she would have received the shot, which basically would made her like a newborn baby. She would be just like Jacob, as she would have been proven to be too much of a threat, but Carlisle and Esme had never wanted a newborn, and wanted to regress Bella on their own. 

And so they could only be thankful she had been smart enough to keep her mouth shut, as it allowed them to deal with her themselves. Although she wouldn't be given a second chance. They both knew they had to deal with this now, and make sure Bella never would be able to do anything like that ever again. 

Which left them with very little choice, as Eleazar parked in front of their house, just before the sun was about to go down. He had held a sleeping swaddled Bella in his arms, who in her sleep had sucked on her pacifier, unaware of what was going to happen. Carlisle had thanked Eleazar many times, while Esme had held Bella close to her chest, relieved her little girl was back home, and safe.

But after Eleazar left, Carlisle and Esme had very little choice. 

They had both held her for a while, knowing they wouldn't be able to do it for a long time. Carlisle had nuzzled his face against Bella’s, and held her close, while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, which she never would hear. And Esme had almost cried, as she managed to get the sleeping Bella to latch onto her breast, knowing she wouldn't be able to feed her for quite a while. 

But they had to get her ready before she awoke, and so they had carried her upstairs, and back into her room. There Carlisle had changed her into one of her newborn diapers, before he had added her gloves, as he didn’t want to risk another escape attempt. She had been dressed in a onesie as well, which a pacifier had been strapped to, as Carlisle knew she was going to need it’s comfort. 

And at last a soft blindfold had been wrapped over her eyes, making her unable to see anything, before she had been lowered into her crib once more. It pained them to strap her limbs to the rails, but they had no choice, before they placed a duvet on top, kissed her for a last time, and left the room. 

And the next month had been a living hell for everyone. 

The original plan was to regress Bella slowly, which would have taken about a year, but after Bella tried to escape, Carlisle and Esme no longer had a choice, and would have to regress her completely, before she could be allowed out of her crib again. Rosalie had done the same thing to Jasper, back when he tried to escape, and Carlisle knew it worked. It was just heartbreaking for all parts involved. 

Because for the next month Carlisle and Esme didn’t touch Bella. Sure they picked her up, they changed her and they fed her, but they never had any skin contact with her. Just like they didn’t say a single word to Bella for a whole month. Every time they had to be near her, they always wore gloves, and they never held her close. When Bella had to feed, a bottle was pushed into her mouth, as she couldn't be near Esme’s breast. And she was placed on the changing table when she was burped, never against their shoulder, which she was used to. 

She still got all the milk from Esme she needed, although Carlisle added all her vitamins to her bottle’s, and laxatives, as Bella didn’t get any solid food for a month. Instead she was forced to stay in her crib, unable to see anything, and unsure as to where she was. 

The first time she had woken up, she had screamed and cried for hours, and had refused to eat when Carlisle pushed the nipple into her mouth. And it had pained him, that he wasn't able to comfort her, or hold her, and so he had left the room when she didn’t want to eat. 

For almost two weeks Bella had called for them. First asking if they were Carlisle and Esme, but at last she had desperately called for her mommy and daddy, as she slowly turned mad. She cried for them throughout the day and night, while she apologized for her actions over and over, but they had to ignore her. They only fed her, changed her, burped her, and each morning Carlisle gave her a harsh spanking, while she was placed on the changing table, as he couldn't do it over his lap. He didn’t even tell her why she was being punished, he just did it, while Bella cried out, and begged for forgiveness. 

And each night he would drug her through her bottle, in order for him to bath her. 

But everything worked out, as Bella slowly regressed into a small child over the month, and at last the grown up Bella was gone. But it had been far too painful for everyone. Although Bella stopped screaming, she continued to whimper whenever she had soiled her diaper, and she kept saying she wanted her mommy and daddy. More than once she tried to lean close to Carlisle or Esme, as she wanted to have some skin contact, but she was denied it each time. 

Carlisle couldn't begin to explain how revelied he was, when the month was over, and it was clear to everyone Bella wouldn’t run anywhere, or even think of it. She had barely moved for a month, and her legs had little muscles left, not to mention her brain had regressed into the actual state of a child. 

And Carlisle always thought fondly of the day where he finally opened the door to her room, knowing their new life could begin. 

“Daddy? Mommy!” Bella had whimpered, as she heard the door open. She wasn’t able to see anything, but she still turned her head toward the sound, while she struggled against her restraints. “I want my mommy and daddy!” Bella had cried, and Carlisle had smiled sadly, as he went over to her crib. That day he no longer had to feed her bottles, or spank her each morning, and he felt relieved. 

“Daddy is right here,” he had whispered to her sweetly, and Bella cried as she for the first time heard anyone talk in a month, while she began to whine, afraid he might leave her.

“Daddy!” She had exclaimed, while she squirmed in her restraints, clearly trying to get to him. “Daddy! Daddy!” She had cried, and Carlisle had quickly gotten her out of her restraints, and lifted her up into his arms. 

Bella had glued herself to his body, as she had sucked furiously on her pacifier, while she cried. She had repeated his name over and over, while Carlisle had cooed at her, and told her everything was alright. She had actually begun to wail, as he placed her on the changing table to change her diaper. He had been forced to talk to her the whole time, to assure her he was near her, while he cleaned her up. There was no reason to restrain her anymore, or make her wear any gloves and shoes, as Bella no longer tried to think like a big girl. And so he easily changed her into a new diaper, before he lifted her into his arms once more. He hadn’t wanted to dress her in anything else, as he wanted her skin to be close to his, and happily he had carried her down to Esme, who had covered their daughter in kisses and love. 

They had gradually accustomed her eyes to the light once more, as Bella had spent a whole day sandwiched between them in their bed. None of them had worn much clothing, as they wanted to give Bella all the skin contact and love she needed, while she nursed from Esme once more. She had almost turned greedy, as she had used Esme’s nipple as her pacifier, not that Esme cared, she had actually encouraged it. 

But their new life had finally started that day, which had been a paradise ever since. 

Bella had been nothing but an angel ever since, who acted her age, and rarely did they need to spank her. And if a spanking was nesecary, it was mostly because she had done something stupid or thrown a temper tantrum, but she remaiend a one year old when she did so.

And so it was with a smile Carlisle walked through the door, and hung his coat at the entrance. He always made sure to enter the house silently, as he enjoyed watching Bella play on her own in the living room. 

And as Carlisle looked at her, she was sitting with her back to him, playing with her favorite toy, which was a stuffed giraffe named Rufus. She had refused to play before being forcefully regressed, but afterwards she had fallen in love with Rufus, which she had named the giraffe herself, and they had been best friends ever since. And now they were playing in the living room, as Bella was talking with the giraffe, although very little of it made sense to Carlisle, but it made him smile nevertheless. Just like he thought it was cute the giraffe was wearing a diaper just like Bella, something Bella had insisted, as Rufus was at the same age as her. 

Bella had never really gotten away from her newborn diapers, as she was a little poo poo machine, who produced far too much to wear a normal diaper. But she was able to sit up in her diaper, if someone helped her into a sitting position, just like she was able to crawl around, and that was all they needed for her to do. Carlisle and Esme never wanted her to walk around, and potty training was out of the picture, that simply wasn’t going to happen. 

But Carlisle thought she looked adorable in her pink little dress, which showed her diaper nicely, while she was sucking on a pink pacifier, stating her name was Bella. She loved her dresses now, and would be sad whenever she had to wear a onesie or romper throughout the day, although she rarely had to. 

“How was your day,” Esme asked beside Carlisle, as she kissed her husband, who had been far too busy watching his lovely daughter. 

“Lovely,” Carlisle hummed, as he kissed her back. Esme was wearing her apron, which meant she probably was cooking dinner for Bella. “Aro came to show his new little baby, apparently Jane now has a little twin named Alec,” Carlisl told her, as he recalled the small brown haired boy, who had been given the shot today. The boy had screamed and trashed, but just hours later he had turned into a drooling little boy, as Aro had little patience to regress them himself. 

“Oh, we must congratulate him,” Esme said excitedly, as she eyed Bella, who still hadn’t noticed her daddy was back home. “Perhaps i should set up a playdate between Bella and the new twins,” she mused, as Carlisle kissed her forehead, and inhaled his wife’s scent. 

“That sounds like a lovely plan,” he muttered, although he couldn't care less about playdates. “Now how was your day?” he asked her lovingly. 

“Just perfect,” Esme hummed, as they both stared at Bella, who was telling her giraffe something rather important. Or at least it looked like that. “We were at toddler swimming today, and Bella had a blast, splashing water everywhere,” Esme laughed, but her laughter was a bit too loud, as Bella turned her head toward the sound, and eyed Carlisle. 

“DADDY!” She exclaimed happily, as the pacifier fell out of her mouth. She however quickly inserted it herself once more, before she let go of Rufus, and began to crawl toward Carlisle. 

“You better play with her while I make her dinner, she has been asking for you the whole day,” Esme laughed, as she kissed her husband once more time, and went back to the kitchen. 

“Daddy, Daddy!” Bella said happily, as she got closer, and Carlisle allowed her to crawl toward him, knowing it was good training for her body. 

“There my princess is!” He cooed, as he picked her up when she got close enough, and settled her against his lap. “Oh daddy has missed you so much,” he said happily, as Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. 

“Mommy is making mash tonight, and Rufus wants to go to the park tomorrow, and mommy said i might get ice cream if i am good today,” Bella began to babble excitedly, as she clearly was trying to tell about her day, although very little of it made sense to Carlisle. But he loved it anyway, as he laughed and held her close, while Bella told him all sorts of strange things. “And then I splashed water all over mommy!” Bella said excited at last, grinning, as she knew that was slightly naugthy to do, but mommy had only laughed.

“You are such a cheeky little thing,” Carlisle told her teasingly. as he nuzzled his own nose against hers, while Bella all of the sudden got a very concentrated look on her face, and sucked her pacifier slightly harder and faster. Carlisle was silent while it happened, looking at her with a soft smile, while he waited for a few seconds. But instead of crying, Bella simply ignored it afterwards, as she continued to talk 

But Carlisle knew she just went in her diaper, and from the smell of it she didn’t just pee. Bella however could no longer feel it, or at the very least chose to ignore it, and so Carlisle and Esme had to check her diaper often, so she wouldn't get a rash. It was however nice for him to know Bella no longer cried about it, and instead she giggled as Carlisle tickled her stomach, while carrying her upstairs. 

“Oh someone went in her little diapers, didn’t she,” he told her teasingly, to which Bella just laughed, as she couldn't care less. Instead she just smiled as he covered her face in kisses, before placing her on the changing table. 

He no longer needed to strap her down in any way, as Bella was completely calm, while Carlisle untapped the diaper, and looked at the yellow and brown stains. 

“Someone really had to go huh?” He asked her, but she only laughed, while Carlisle began to clean her up with wipes. She no longer tried to move away, or whimper as the cold wipes cleaned her folds. Instead she simply just sucked on her pacifier, while she talked to her daddy, whom she had missed very much. 

“Can i have a puppy?” she asked innocently, as she lifted her legs up to her chin, so Carlisle could clean her dirty bottom.

“A puppy?” Carlisle asked, surprised. He knew some vampires liked to treat humans as puppies and kittens, but he himself would rather have a baby than a pet, as these pets mostly stayed inside. And he had never liked pets. “You can have a stuffed toy puppy?” Carlisle suggested, as he slipped another newborn diaper underneath her, and began to powder her. 

“But i want a real puppy daddy!” Bella pouted, as a toy simply wasn’t good enough. “One just like Sam!” She tried to explain, and now Carlisle realized she must have seen their neighbor Peter, who had a human puppy named Sam. 

“Why would we need a puppy when we got you,” He said instead, as he lovingly blew raspberries on her stomach, which made Bella giggled once more, and everything about a puppy was forgotten, at least for now. “Who is daddy’s little girl, huh?” Carlisle asked sweetly, as he closed her diaper up once more, and lifted her off the changing table. 

“I am daddy!” Bella exclaimed happily, as he carried her downstairs, knowing dinner had to be ready. 

“Yes you are,” Carlisle muttered, and kissed her forehead. “And daddy loves you very much,” he told her honestly, and kissed Bella’s forehead. 

And Bella simply smiled, as the real Bella had disappeared, leaving a shell behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end to the story about Bella. i know i promised two more chapters, but i simply couldn't write what i thought i was going to write. Now this is the ending, and although Bella's fate is cruel, i would like to think it's better to be brainwashed, although it's better not to be there at all. 
> 
> But thanks to everyone who has read this story, and for your lovely comments. I have a few more twilight age play stories planned, but i might take a small break first, but i will be back to post more soon! 
> 
> And i might also make some oneshots one day, telling how Leah, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper got into the Valley!


End file.
